


Lis's Tumblr Fics/Prompts

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, there are too many tags to tag so just read the summary before each chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 77
Words: 39,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: All of my tumblr fics! Most of them are about Peter, Tony, and/or Penny!(obviously not st*rker)
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 84
Kudos: 412





	1. He Likes Me

**Author's Note:**

> Summary - Peter finds out that Harley likes him as Spiderman

Peter is swinging home from patrol when he sees a figure sitting on top of a building. Filled with curiosity and concern, Peter changes his direction and lands softly on the roof beside the boy. 

“You okay?” Peter asks as he sits down, his legs dangling over the side of the building. 

The boy looks up at Peter and he feels his heart stutter. It’s Harley. 

The boy shakes his head, “Hi, Spiderman.”

“What’s your name?” Peter asks, trying to subtly change the way his voice sounds. 

“Harley.”

“Are you okay, Harley?” Peter asks gently. He really hopes he is. 

Harley shakes his head, “Yeah, I’m just frustrated. But, um, you can go. I’m not going to jump if that’s what you’re worried about. I just come up here to think.”

Peter frowns, “What’s going on?”

“High school drama,” Harley looks up at Peter. “I doubt you care.”

“I do. Tell me, I promise it’ll make you feel better.” Peter turns to face Harley, wanting desperately to pull him in for a hug, but knowing that would be unwelcome.

“Okay,” Harley presses his hands against his legs. “So there’s this boy.”

Peter laughs, “There always is. What’s his name.” He tucks one hand behind his back and crosses his fingers, praying to any god or deity who’s listening that Harley will say his name. But deep down he knows he won’t.

Harley looks down, “Uh, his name is Peter. Peter Parker.” And Peter’s heart is frozen in his chest. Harley likes…him? Oh my god, he thinks, Harley likes me. Harley likes me. 

“Um, we’ve been friends for a while,” Harley continues, “and I recently realized that I want to be…more than friends. Well, this boy doesn’t seem to see me like that. I know he’s not straight, but I just don’t think he likes me that way.”Peter’s heart thumps loudly he’s sure Harley can hear it. I do like you, he thinks, I do.

“How do you know he doesn’t like you,” Peter asks, forcing the words not to be caught in his throat. 

Harley shrugs, “He avoids eye contact with me and he turns away when I flirt with him,” Harley sighs.

“How do you know he’s not just embarrassed?”

“What?” Harley looks up at Peter.

“How do you know he’s doing that because he doesn’t like you? He could be embarrassed that he has a crush on you.”

Harley looks up at him with hope, “You think?” Peter nods, but Harley frowns, “Then why hasn’t he responded to me?”

Peter sighs and tells him the truth, “He’s waiting for you to make the first move. I bet if you do, he’ll be all in.”

“Thanks, Spiderman.” Harley frowns, “I should go back inside.”

“Okay, I’ll see you around.” Harley nods, but as he starts to walk towards the stairs, Peter knows he can’t let him. “Wait, Harley.” Harley turns back and looks at Peter expectantly. 

He takes a deep breath and pulls his mask off. “Oh, shit!” Harley exclaims when he sees Peter. “Peter, I am so sorry, I didn’t mean it. I’m just being dramatic and I know-”

Peter cuts Harley off by walking towards him and wrapping his arm around his waist, bringing them together. Harley gasps as Peter leans in to kiss him. When they pull away Harley says, “Holy shit, Peter. You’re Spiderman?” 

Peter laughs, “Yeah, yeah I am.”

“And you like me back?” Peter nods. Harley pulls Peter into another kiss. “God, you’re such an idiot.”


	2. Accent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello! i like to hc that peter actually has a pretty prominent NY accent, at least to Harley, and harley a prominent southern one, so they make fun of each other’s accents and slang til they accidentally pick it up. if i wanna write some domestic fluff where they’re roommates (oh my god they were RoOm mATeS) or smthn that’d be fun :) love ur blog ;)

Harley throws open the door to his apartment angrily, tugging off his shoes and tossing them against the wall.

“Woah,” Peter says from where he sits on the couch, “bad day?”

Harley groans and throws himself onto the couch beside his boyfriend, “Yeah, Pepper was madder than a wet hen when one of the interns-”

Peter cut him off with a laugh, “What the hell did you just say?”

Harley looks at him with a curious expression, “Pepper was mad because-”

“No, no, no,” Peter says, sitting up and facing him. “About the hen.”

Harley rolls his eyes, “It’s an expression from back home. Madder than a wet hen means she was really mad. You know, like a wet hen.”

Peter laughs, “Harley, babe,” Peter says, taking Harley’s face in his hands, “I have never seen a wet hen. Are they mad?”

Harley laughs, “Of course! It’s southern slang, darlin’.”

Peter gasps with an overdone southern accent, “Heavens to Betsy, darlin’, you look like Miss Scarlett O'Hara on a hot summer’s day!”

Harley laughs and smacks him with a pillow, “You’re the worst.”

Peter kisses Harley’s cheek, “I know. But you love me.” Harley grins as Peter kisses him, “Besides, your accent is adorable.”

“Your’s is too,” Harley says. “Na’mean?” Harley says, imitating Peter’s New York accent.

“Oh, you’re so on,” Peter says. He jumps over and tackles Harley, “Catch these hands, bitch!”

Harley laughs, “You’re too pretty to fight, darlin’,” Harley whispers.

Peter blushes, “Don’t say it-”

“You’re as pretty as a peach,” Harley says. Peter groans and falls against Harley’s chest, pressing his head into his shoulder. Harley laughs, kissing the top of Peter’s head.

“Stop grilling me like that,” Peter mumbles.

“Grill?” Harley asks.

Peter’s head pops up, “You don’t know what grill means?”

“No,” Harley says, “I know what a grill is, but I don’t understand in that context.”

Peter laughs, “It means staring.” Harley nods in understanding.

“Your slang adorable,” Harley says. Peter rolls his eyes….A few days later, Tony invites Harley and Peter to dinner. Harley and Peter are tying their shoes when out of the blue Peter says, “God, I’m fixin’ to eat Pepper’s-”

“What did you just say?” Harley says with a smirk. Peter looks over at him, confused. “You just said you’re fixin’ to eat.”

“So…?” He asks.

Harley grins, “That’s southern slang, darlin’.”

Peter groans, “Nooooooooooo!”

Harley laughs and kisses his cheek, “I think it’s sweet that you adopted my slang.”

Peter groans again, “Don’t remind me.” Harley shakes his head with a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @romeoandjulietyouwish


	3. Peter's Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley protects Peter from Flash

“Hey, Penis!” Flash shouts across the hallway. Peter ducks his head and tries to ignore him, but then Flash shoves him against the lockers. “I’m talking to you freak.”

Peter keeps his eyes down, “What do you want?” He asks quietly. “I’m trying to get to class.”

Flash laughs, “Why do you care so much? Don’t you have better things to do, fag? Like sucking your boyfriend’s-”

“Get the hell away from him, Flash,” an angry voice says. Peter looks up to see Harley standing with his hand on Flash’s shoulder, his eyes alight with fury.

“Don’t touch me, faggot!” Flash exclaims, shoves Harley back. Harley stumbles and glares at Flash. Peter’s heart pounds in his chest as Harley moves to stand between him and Flash.

“I said, get away.” Harley’s voice is low and menacing.

Peter reaches forward and grabs Harley’s arm, “Please, Harley, let’s go.” Harley glares at Flash, but goes with Peter as he pulls him away. Peter leads Harley to the bathroom. When the door closes behind them, Harley immediately pulls him to his chest.

“Are you okay?” Harley asks softly.

Peter nods, “Are you.”

“Yeah,” Harley squeezes Peter tighter. “Why did you stop me? I could have stopped him.”

Peter pulls out of the hug, “I know, that’s why I had to stop you. I didn’t want you to get hurt protecting me.”

Harley gently touches Peter’s cheek, “I’m okay. Peter, you can’t let him treat you like that. If you won’t let me, then you can take him.”

Peter shakes his head, “You know I can’t. I couldn’t before so I-”

“Can’t now,” Harley finishes. “I know. But if you won’t fight back, you have to let me protect you, okay?”

Peter scoffs, “I don’t need your protection. I’m Spiderman.”

Harley kisses the top of his head, “You’re right. Spiderman doesn’t need my protection, but Peter Parker does.”

Peter rolls his eyes and takes his boyfriend’s hand, “As long as you don’t get punched.”

Harley snorts, “No promises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @romeoandjulietyouwish


	4. Stealing Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i’ve read fics where peter steals harley’s hoodies, but how about harley being the one always stealing peters things? wearing peter’s clothes when he’s on patrol for the evening, stealing a hoodie because he misses him, sleeping in peter’s t shirts. (if you’re still taking requests haha❤️)

Peter swings back to the tower, landing on the roof with practiced ease. He runs down the stairs eager to see his boyfriend again. He sprints down the stairs and darts into his bedroom, changing into his clothes in record time and then running into the living room. 

Normally when Peter is on patrol, Harley will wait up for him in the living room, doing work or watching a movie. But now, Peter comes into the room to find Harley asleep on the couch, snoring softly. An affectionate smile crosses Peter face as he sits down beside the boy. 

Harley blinks a bit before blearily opening his eyes. He gives Peter a lazy smile, “Hey.” Harley sits up and leans against Peter’s shoulder. “You okay?”

“Perfect,” Peter kisses Harley’s cheek before his eyes land on the sweater Harley is wearing, Peter’s blue AcaDeca shirt. “Is that my sweatshirt?”

Harley blushes, ducking his head against Peter’s chest, “I missed you and I was worried, wearing your clothes helps.”

Peter smiles with a soft laugh, “Babe, I was gone for three hours.”

Harley nuzzles closer to him, “I still missed you. And it’s softer than my sweatshirts.” 

“This is what the…fourth of my sweatshirts you’ve stolen,” Peter asks as he stretches his arms to wrap around Harley. “Are you going to steal this one too?”

“Maybeeee.” Harley pulls the sleeves over his hands, pressing himself against Peter’s chest.

Peter sighs, “You’re lucky I love you, Keener.” 

Harley grins, “Yeah, I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @romeoandjulietyouwish


	5. Sensory Overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can you do a Parkner thing at one point where maybe Peter goes into sensory overload during a storm or smth?

Peter knew the storm was coming, he had checked the weather, but he still was surprised when a bright strike of lightning interrupts his quiet movie night with Harley. He feels his heart race and then seconds later a deafening boom of thunder follows. Peter claps his hand over his eyes, his eyes snapping shut. 

“Peter?” Harley’s concerned voice comes from beside him. “Are you okay?”

Peter shakes his head, but the movement only makes it worse. He can hear the heavy drops of rain pummeling against the roof, too loud. Closing his eyes helps, but then he can feel every fiber of the scratchy couch against his legs and Harley’s warm breath on his cheek. He flinches away, pushing himself away from the couch. Peter scrambles to get away from Harley, he’s to warm, too close, and too loud. A feral scream tears through Peter’s chest when the next clap of thunder hits. His heart is pounding too fast in his chest. Harley tries to tell him something, but he can’t hear it over the rain.

Then his hands are being pulled away from his ears, he tries to fight, but his body is too weak. His ears are covered by something and then the world gets softer. Not silent, but as if he’s hearing the rain from another room. He takes a slow breath and cracks his eyes open.

His eyes go in and out of focus before finally settling on a pair of brown eyes in front of him. Harley.

“Are you okay?” Harley asks, just loud enough that Peter can hear it. 

“It’s helping,” Peter whispers in response. “Thank you.”

“Can I give you a hug?” Peter nods and Harley slowly moves to hold Peter in a soft hug. Peter rests his head, as best he can with the headphones, on Harley’s chest. “Can you tell me what happened?” He asks quietly.

“Everything was too loud and bright and just too much. It happens sometimes,” Peter explains, “but storms make it worse.”

Harley nods, “Okay. Okay, how often does it happen?”

Peter shrugs, “Once every two months normally." 

Harley sighs, dragging his finger through Peter’s hair, "I’m sorry.”

“’S okay, I’m used to it.” Peter yawns, “Can I sleep?" 

Harley nods and kisses the top of Peter’s head, “You can sleep as long as you want.”


	6. Peter goes to pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parkner fic where Peter and Harley meet at Pride 🏳️🌈 where Peter is a baby gay and Harley takes him under his wing and just fluff

Peter walks through the crowd with wide eyes. It’s his first Pride is in complete awe of all of these people being proud of who they are. He didn’t quite know how to dress, so he wore his normal clothes. As he walks deeper into the crowd, he sees just how under (or in some cases over) dressed he is.

He feels someone tap him on his shoulder. He twists around to see a (very) cute boy with wavy brown hair. He has a rainbow painted across his cheeks and nose with glitter in his hair. He wears a plain white shirt with a gay pride flag pinned to it, brown shorts, and a large rainbow flag around his shoulders. The boy smiles at Peter, “You seem lost.”

Peter blushes and smiles, “I-uh, yeah. This is my first Pride.”

The boy nods, “I can tell. Whatdya say I show you around?” he gives Peter a flirtatious wink and Peter’s blush intensifies.

“Okay,” Peter says shyly. “My name is Peter.”

“Harley,” the boy says with a grin. Harley grabs Peter’s hand and begins to pull him through the crowd. He leads Peter to the sidewalk where a girl with colored pigtails and glitter under her eyes is painting a blue, pink, and white flag on a young woman’s cheek. Harley goes up to the girl.

“Hey, Marleen, think you could do my friend next?” Harley asks with a smirk.

Marleen grins, “Sure!” When the woman stands up and thanks Marleen, Harley nearly shoves Peter onto the stool. Peter laughs. “What colors do you want?” Marleen asks as she washes her paintbrush. Peter looks up at Harley, panicked.

Harley gives Peter an encouraging smile, “What flag do you want? Or if you don’t want one, what colors?”

Peter nods in understanding, “I’m bi. So that flag, I guess.”

Marleen grins, “Me too. High five!” Marleen and Peter high five, both smiling widely. As Marleen touches the cold brush to Peter’s cheek she asks, “How’d you meet Harley?”

Peter snorts, “I met him like five minutes ago, so I don’t really know him.”

Marleen nods, “Are you single.”

“Yep!” Peter says, popping the p.

Marleen looks up at Harley and then back down at Peter, “For the record so is Harley and just between the two of us,” Marleen leans in closer and stage whispers, “he thinks you’re cute.”

Peter laughs as Harley stutters, “Marleen, what the hell!” Marleen joins in Peter’s laughter.

“Just calling em like I see eh, Harls,” Marleen says. Then she taps Peter’s shoulder. “You’re all good.” Marleen shows Peter his cheek in a mirror. Three stripes are painted on his skin, one pink, one blue, and one purple.

Peter grins, “Thank you so much!” Marleen smiles and gently shoves Peter towards Harley. Harley thanks Marleen and takes Peter’s hand. Peter squeals internally at the contact because A CUTE BOY IS HOLDING HIS HAND! As they walk through the street, a silver crown is pushed into Harley’s hand. Harley stops walking and faces Peter. He smirks and gently places the crown on top of Peter’s head.

Peter grins, “How do I look?”

“Adorable,” Harley says with a wink. Peter feels heat rising in his cheeks. “Come on!” Harley takes Peter’s hand again and runs with him down the street, getting closer and closer to the middle of the party. Loud music is playing through the air and Harley sings along with the music, causing Peter to laugh. Peter doesn’t protest as Harley forces him to dance together.

“You know what Marleen said was right,” Harley says, bringing Peter closer to him, their chest nearly touching. “I do think you’re cute.”

Peter blushes, “I think you’re cute too.” Harley grins. Peter steps towards Harley until their shoes are touching. Harley gently leans down to Peter.

“Can I-” Harley is cut off by Peter rising to his toes and kissing Harley. Harley smiles and wraps his hands around Peter’s waist and Peter’s hands find their way into his hair.

Peter pulls away slowly, resting their heads together. Harley smiles wildly as he looks at Peter.

Peter looks at his hands, “You got glitter on my hands!” Peter exclaims with a laugh. Harley laughs as well and leans in for another kiss.


	7. “Stop interrupting me!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter takes a hit meant for Tony

Tony and the rest of the team boarded the quinjet after a particularly brutal mission. Peter was slung between Steve and Tony, his feet dragging on the ground. The dumped him into a seat and he curled into himself.

Peter’s face was covered with cuts and bruises and dried blood. He held his arm close to his chest, nursing a broken wrist. Steve moved away from Tony and Peter in favor of sitting beside Wanda. Tony knelt down beside Peter and took a first aid kit out from under the seat.

“Why did you do that, kid?” Tony asks, gently pulling Peter’s injured arm away from his stomach.

“I wanted to help,” Peter says quietly.

“You didn’t help!” Tony exclaims. “You got yourself injured!”

“I know, but-”

“But what Peter?” Tony snaps. “What possible reason could you have for taking that hit!”

“I didn’t mean to-”

“You didn’t mean to get hit?!” Tony sighs, running his hand over his face. “I know that kid!” He shouts. “You can’t keep taking risks so you can be a hero!”

“I didn’t!” Peter shouts back, his eyes brimming with tears. “I only wanted-”

“Peter-” Tony begins.

“STOP INTERRUPTING ME!” Peter shouts as he jumps to his feet. Tears roll freely down his cheeks as he comes eye to eye with Tony. “I only took the hit because I was scared! Because I was scared about what would have happened if I didn’t and it hit you! I’ve lost three of my father figures already, I can’t lose another one,” Peter admits, his voice breaking as he sinks back down into his seat. He rests his head on his non injured hand, shaking with tears.

“Peter…” Tony breathes. He sits down beside Peter and pulls him into a hug. Peter curls up against him. “I’m sorry.”


	8. Peter's Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you want a parkner prompt here it is - Peter is hungry and Harley makes him food

Peter rolls over in bed to find Harley’s side empty. He groans and glances at the clock, 9 am. Peter sighs and pulls himself out of bed, padding into the living room. There he sees Harley sitting on the couch, sipping a cup of coffee. Without a word, Peter crawls onto the couch and shoves himself against Harley’s chest, between him and the book he is holding in his hand. 

Harley chuckles and sets his book down on the coffee table, “Good morning.” One of Harley’s hands finds it’s way into Peter’s hair. 

“Morning,” Peter mumbles. He wraps his arms around Harley’s waist, his head coming to rest on his shoulder. “It’s too early.”

Harley laughs with a soft smile, “Then go back to bed, darlin’.”

Peter shakes his head, “Too cold without you.“ 

“Then I guess you’d better stop complaining,” Harley kisses the top of Peter’s head who sighs. 

Peter gives himself a moment to relish in the feeling of Harley’s arms around him before he asks, “Did you have breakfast yet?" 

Harley shakes his head, "Nope. I’m guessing that means you want me to make some for you?”

“Please? You’re a much better cook than me.” Peter looks up at Harley with large eyes, pouting his lip. Harley rolls his eyes and ruffles Peter’s hair, causing the younger boy to scrunch up his face. Peter leans forward and kisses the tip of Harley’s nose.

Harley sighs, “Fiiine. You’re too adorable, I can’t resist you.”

Peter grins and lifts himself off of Harley’s lap as he gets up. Peter follows Harley eagerly into the kitchen, where Harley directs Peter to get various ingredients to make pancakes. After collecting the ingredients, Peter jumps up and sits on the counter, besides where Harley is mixing pancake batter. 

“Do you have time to go to the store today?” Harley asks as he pours in the water. 

“Um,” Peter thinks for a moment. “Yeah I think I do, what do we need?”

“Eggs and milk.”

“Okay,” Peter quickly scribbles that down on a piece of paper and leans over to kiss Harley’s forehead.

Harley looks up at him in confusion, “What was that for?”

Peter shrugs, “I love you.”

Harley smile, “I love you too. Now, will you please help me?”

Pater groans, but slides off the counter and back to the floor. After a few more minutes, both of them are sitting on the couch with steeping plates of pancakes in front of them.

“These are so good!” Peter exclaims after his first bite. 

“They’re the same ones I make you every time,” Harley says, with a small smile.

“I know,” Peter kisses Harley’s cheek. “And these amazing every time.”

“You’re such a sap,” Harley rolls his eyes and digs into his food. 

“But I’m your sap,” Peter bumps his leg into Harley’s. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know.” Harley grins.


	9. Always Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley helps Peter with his dissociation

“Everything alright, darlin’?” Harley asks softly.

He woke up a few minutes ago to an empty bed and, considering Peter’s bouts of nightmares and panic attacks, it’s not an unusual occurrence. But it still worries him. He had walked out of their bedroom to find Peter sitting on the couch, his legs pulled up to his chest, seemingly staring at nothing, but Harley knows better.

“Are you okay, Peter?” Harley asks again as he gets closer. Harley feels the worry grow in his stomach when Peter doesn’t respond. “Shit…” He murmurs under his breath. He’s dissociating, that hasn’t happened in months.

Harley gently lowers himself to sit down beside Peter, taking the boy’s cold hand in his own, “Peter, love, you’re dissociating. I need you to fight your way back to me, okay? I’m going to help you. Today is Friday, February sixteenth. Tomorrow we’re taking Pepper and Tony out to lunch for their anniversary. You’re safe here, it’s just you and me, you’re okay.” Harley’s stomach flips when he feels Peter’s hand move in his own. Peter moves his finger to touch the edge of Harley’s fingernail, gently scraping the pad of his thumb against it. He’s grounding himself.

Harley squeezes Peter’s hand and continues talking quietly to Peter, reassuring him and providing comfort. After a few moments, Peter blinks his eyes rapidly before looking directly into Harley’s eyes, “I’m back,” he whispers.

“Can I hug you?” Harley asks. Peter nods and presses himself against Harley’s chest. Harley wraps his arms around the boy and rests his cheek against his boyfriend’s fluffy curls. “Did you have a nightmare?” Harley asks softly. Peter nods. “Same one?” Peter nods again and Harley sighs, “I’m sorry, darlin’.”

“‘S okay,” Peter mumbles. “I’m fine.”

“You were dissociating, Pete. You weren’t fine,” Harley waits for Peter to pull out of the hug. “I thought it was getting better.”

Peter nods, “Me too. I don’t know what happened, Harls. I’ve been going to therapy and taking care of myself…I don’t know what changed.”

Harley affectionately tucks Peter’s hair behind his ear, “Darlin’, you had three midterms this week, you helped your dad nearly every day in the lab, and you went out as Spiderman every day. You just pushed yourself too hard, love. It’s alright,” Harley squeezes Peter’s hand in reassurance.

“You sure?” Peter asks, his wide eyes looking up at his boyfriend with hope.

Harley nods, his hand on Peter’s cheek, “Talk to your therapist next time you see her, take her advice, and don’t push yourself. It’s going to be okay.” Peter nods, seemingly accepting the idea. Harley isn’t surprised at all when Peter hugs him again, resting his head on his shoulder.

“Thank you for being here.”

Harley smiles, “Where else would I be?”


	10. 7 photos from Peter's Instagram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what it sounds like

[Image: Peter Parker, Pepper Potts-Stark, Tony Stark, and Morgan Stark with their arms around each other. They are standing outside with a green field behind them, it’s sunny. They all are wearing formal clothes (Peter and Tony in suits and Morgan and Pepper in summer dresses) and all have wide smiles.]

Caption: Pepper finally bullied us into taking nice family pictures lol

[Image: Peter Parker and Harley Keener at the Stark Industries Winter Gala. Peter’s face is turned to profile and he is kissing Harley’s cheek with his eyes closed. Harley is facing with the camera, his face scrunched up in a smile. Both of them were neatly fitted suits and matching ties. Peter’s arms are wrapped around Harley’s waist and Harley has his right hand on Peter’s back. The crowd behind them is blurry.]

Caption: I hate parties, but I hate them a little less with you. 

[Image: Peter Parker and Tony Stark working on the Iron Man suit. Peter is hunched over, looking at something inside the suit. His brow is furrowed and his tongue is sticking out of the corner of his mouth, he is clearly concentrating. Tony sits to his right, looking at him with a proud smile.]

Caption: Happy Birthday to my mentor/hero/pseudo-father figure/dad Tony Stark! It’s been absolutely incredible getting to work with you and learn from you. I can’t wait for many more years together, old man.

[Image: Harley Keener sitting on a brown chair. He is drinking tea from a Spiderman mug while reading a worn out copy of The Tempest. His hair is messy and he is wearing soft pajamas. The photo was clearly taken without his knowledge. Soft light comes in from the window behind him, it’s morning.]

Caption: Two years with this nerd [heart emoji]

[Image: Steve Rogers and Peter Parker standing in a gym. Peter is pointing at Steve with an excited expression and Steve is smiling happily. Peter is wearing a t-shirt with a Captain America logo on it.]

Caption: For all of you wondering, yes, Captain America does smell like patriotism

[Image: Morgan Stark sitting on Peter Parker’s shoulder. Morgan’s head is resting on top of Peter’s with her are wrapped around his forehead and her legs draped over his shoulders. Peter is looking up at her with an affectionate smile]

Caption: I promise you she’s not always this sweet! Happy sixth birthday, Mo!

[Image: Harley Keener and Peter Parker kneeling on a sofa. They are in profile, their hands clasped between them with their foreheads touching. Both of them are wearing comfortable clothes and slippers. On Peter’s left hand, a ring on his finger. Both boys are smiling widely.]

Caption: After a year of being ‘just friends’, a year of pining, and three years as boyfriends, he finally proposed. I always thought love was supposed to be big and loud, but with him, it’s not. With him love is peace and quiet, sharing mugs of tea, and having a shared sock drawer.


	11. Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter struggles with his temporary long-distance relationship with Harley

Peter knows it’s irrational, but he hasn’t seen Harley in three weeks. Sure they’ve texted, but he needs to hear Harley’s voice. A quick glance at the clock shows him that it’s nearly midnight, which means it’s about 2 am where Harley is. Peter sighs. 

He flops down onto his bed, closing his eyes. He tries to force himself to fall asleep, but it doesn’t work. He lets out a frustrated sigh and picks up his phone. He doesn’t think for a second before calling Harley.

“Hello?” Harley answers, sounding more awake than Peter expected. “Pete?”

“Harley,” Peter breathes in relief. He clenches the phone tightly. 

“Are you alright?” Harley asks, his voice electrified with alarm. 

“I’m fine,” Peter murmurs. “I’m alright.” Harley breathes a sigh of relief over the phone. “I just needed to hear your voice.”

“It’s only a few more days,” Harley consoles. “I’ll be home on Tuesday.”

Peter nods, tear pressing against his eyes, “I know. I’m, uh, I’m sorry I called you. You probably want to get back to sleep-”

“I don’t,” Harley cuts in. “I miss you so much, Peter.” He takes a shaky breath. “I’m a mess without you.”

Peter sniffs, “Me too.” He wipes his nose with his sleeve, “When you get here don’t expect me to ever let go of you.”

Harley huffs a small laugh, “I would expect nothing less.” But before Peter can reply, a soft knock on the door sounds throughout Peter room. And then he hears the knock echoed in the phone. Peter’s heart stops as his brain begins to process what’s happening. The door swings open and Harley stands in the doorway, his cheeks flushed. He drops his duffel bag to the ground and slowly lowers the phone from his ear. 

Peter gasps and sprints to Harley, slamming into him. Harley catches him, he always does. Peter presses his face against Harley’s neck. The hug is so tight, Peter feels as though he can’t breathe, but he doesn’t want Harley to let go of him. Not ever. Hot tears leak out of Peter’s eyes, but they absorb into Harley’s shirt. 

"Don’t cry,” Harley whispers. “It’s alright, we’re okay. I’m here. I’m here.” Harley pulls away from Peter just enough to press a soft kiss to his lips. Peter smiles, resting his forehead against Harley’s. 

“I hate you so much,” Peter whispers. He can feel Harley’s laugh against his skin. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming back early?”

“I wanted to surprise you,” he says softly. “I finished up my work this morning and Tony flew me home to surprise you.” Peter wipes his eyes and kisses Harley again, then yawns widely. “Sleepy?” Harley asks affectionately. Peter nods. “Come on.” Harley guides Peter over to his bed. 

The couple curls up under the thick blankets, Peter’s head on Harley’s chest with his arm slung over his waist and Harley holding Peter in place. Harley pulls the blankets over the two fo them.

“I want you to stay here forever,” Peter whispers as his eyes begin to droop. 

“I can’t imagine myself anywhere else.”


	12. Why can't the world just end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter complains to Steve about how much the world sucks

Peter sighed and flopped down onto the couch face first. 

“Everything alright there, kid?” Steve asked from his place in the armchair.

“Noooo,” Peter groaned. 

Steve set his book down, “Do you want to explain that?”

“Uggggg,” Peter rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling. “Why can’t the world just end?” 

Steve snorted, “Where’d that come from?”

Peter sighed and rolled over to face Steve, “Everything sucks.”

Steve sighed, it was like pulling teeth trying to get this kid to give him a straight answer. “Can you give me an example?” He asked.

“Billionaires are donating to help rebuild Notre Dame, but not to fix literally any other problem that affects way more people, our country is being led by a sexist and racist, people are only just starting to realize climate change is a problem, there is still enormous inequalities between men and women, not even mentioning every problem every other race and gender is facing. And-”

“Slow down, kid,” Steve said with a small smile. Peter reminded him so much of himself. “Yes, our entire plant is going to shit, but that doesn’t mean good things still aren’t happening.”

Peter sat up and crossed his arms, “Like what?”

“Last week you told your boyfriend that you loved him and he said it back,” Peter grins at that one. “We got a picture of a freaking black hole! Your team is going to nationals, this year we have the most diverse group of people in Congress ever, Brooklyn Nine-Nine has a new season, I can go on and on,” Steve said smiling at Peter. “That is not even including everything good that has come of Spiderman announcing himself to be bisexual.” 

Peter grinned and hugged Steve tightly. Steve is quick to return the hug, wrapping his arms tightly around the small boy. 

Peter pulls back with a confused look on his face, “But, Steve, does having good things make the bad things go away?”

Steve shook his head, “No. But sometimes it’s better to look at everything we have and everything good than to keep looking at every bad thing that is happening in the world.” Steve explained, “But don’t get me wrong, I am not telling you to ignore the horrible things in our world. You need to be able to see both sides of it. Okay?”

Peter nodded, “Okay.” Steve gave the kid another hug. “Steve?” 

“Yeah, kid?”

“I don’t think the world should end any time soon.” Peter pulled back with a small smile. 

“I can’t wait until your generation gets into politics,” Steve said sincerely. 

“Me too.”

…

Tony walked into the living room to see Peter asleep with a soft blanket thrown over him. Steve sat in his chair reading a book.

Tony smiled, “How long has he been asleep?” Tony asked, causing Steve to look up from his book. 

“About two hours, you can probably wake him up soon so he doesn’t stay up ridiculously late again,” Steve replied. 

“Yeah,” Tony agreed. “Plus he needs to eat some food too.” Tony walked over and sat at the edge of the couch by Peter’s feet. “What made him so tired. Usually, he comes home from school with double the energy he left with,” Tony remarked fondly. 

Steve chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, “We had a discussion about the current state of our world.”

“Jesus Christ.” Tony sighed. “You two. I swear you two never should have met!” Both men laugh and smile at the boy. “Thanks for taking care of him,” Tony said. “I know it doesn’t feel like much, but the kid can think himself in a hole sometimes.”

Steve nodded, “Of course, Tony. He’s a great kid.”

“I know,” Tony said with a smile.


	13. Morgan's Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets Morgan for the first time

Peter gently reaches down and lifts the crying baby from her cradle. “Hello, darling,” Peter whispers, gently rocking her back and forth in her arms. “It’s alright. You don’t need to cry. I’m right here.” He walks over the rocking chair in the corner of the room and lowers himself into it. “I’m not going anywhere.” The baby continues to wail in his arms. “I wish you could tell me what’s wrong so I could help.” He leans down and kisses the top of her head and holds her a little tighter.

Peter whispers quietly to the baby, rocking her gently. And after a few more minutes, her sobs become quiet hiccups. He smiles softly, “There. See, it’s alright.” He adjusts his grip on her, “You tired now?” The baby doesn’t blink so Peter takes that as a no. He sighs, “Alright then. Would you like to hear a story?”

Peter knows she won’t respond, but he waits anyway. He takes her silence as a yes. “Well, let’s see… Once upon a time, there was a noble wolf.” He leans closer and whispers conspiratorially, “That’s your dad. And one day he was walking in the woods and he found a lone wolf cub.” He smiles, “That’s me. So the old wolf took the little cub back to his cave. He gave him food and shelter. But above all, the cub was given love.” Peter smiles sadly but quickly shakes the expression on his face.

“So the cub and the wolf became a family, not related by anything but love.” Peter holds the baby a little tighter when he says that. “A few years went by and their bond only grew closer. They had so many amazing adventures, but that’s a story for another time,” Peter chuckles. “Then one day, the wolf sat the cub down and told him that he was going to have a cub of his own. At first, the cub was sad, he didn’t want anyone to take away his relationship with the wolf. But then the wolf told the cub that no one could ever take his place, that his heart is big enough for both of them. But the cub still wasn’t sure.”

“Then the new baby was born,” Peter taps the baby’s nose. “That’s you. And all of the cub’s doubts flew out the window. When he saw the baby, he fell in love. He had never felt such a strong need to protect her. And that’s when the cub finally understood what family really meant. That family is what you make it. A band of people held together by love.”

Peter looks down at the baby in his arms. Her eyes are peacefully closed and her chest rises and falls slowly. He smiles softly and carries her back to her cradle.

“Peter?” Tony asks from the doorway, tears shining in his eyes. Peter turns around and smiles widely at the man. “What-what are you doing here?”

Peter looks down at the baby with a soft smile, “Did you really think I wouldn’t drop in to meet my little sister?” Peter smiles up at Tony, “What’s her name?”

Tony wipes his cheeks, “Her-her name is Morgan.” Peter smiles at the name. “Peter?” The boy looks back up at him. “You would have been an amazing big brother.” Peter simply smiles as he fades away leaving Tony alone in the nursery.


	14. Peter's First Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets his first crush on Harley Keener

Peter has never had a crush before. He didn’t know why and to be honest, he didn’t really care. It kept him out of the high school relationship drama, so who cares. 

Or, to be more accurate. He had never had a crush until he met one Harley Keener. 

When Peter walks into the lab on Friday after school, he sees Tony working side by side with a rugged, brown-haired boy. Peter stops in his tracks. 

“Hey, kid!” Tony says with a smile as he looks up from his work. “I have someone I want you to meet.” Peter nods in a daze, distracted by how goddam handsome the boy is. His eyes are dark brown and his jaw looks like it could cut glass. 

The boy gives Peter a lopsided smile and extends a hand to him, “Name’s Harley Keener.”

And OH MY GOD HE HAS A SOUTHERN ACCENT. Peter thinks he’s swooning. He quickly realizes that Harley is waiting for him to answer. Blushing furiously, Peter shakes Harley’s hand, “Peter Parker.”

“It’s nice to meet ya, darlin’,” Harley winks at Peter, causing him to flush even further. “Would you be interested in going on a date with me tomorrow night?”

Peter gapes. This hot guy. The first guy he’s had a crush on. The guy with a southen accent. The guy who called him darling. Just asked him out? What the hell even is Peter’s life. 

“I-uh,” Peter bites his lip.

Harley is quick to backtrack, “I’m sorry, I don’t even know if you’re attracted to guys, let alone me. That was probably too forward. I’m sorry.” And to Peter’s surprise, Harley really does look apologetic. 

Peter smiles up at him, “I’m attracted to you and I would love to go on a date with you.” Harley grins, looking like a puppy. He quickly scribbles something down on a post-it and gives it to Peter. “My number.” Peter smiles even wider. 

“Okay,” Tony says. “What, and I cannot stress this enough, the FUCK just happened?”

Peter and Harley laugh. “I just got a date,” Peter says with a laugh. “Was that not obvious?”

Tony rolls his eyes, “You two are going to be the death of me.”


	15. Where's Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony asks his children about their thoughts on moving out of the city.

Peter hugs his legs close to his chest, watching the rain pour down the window. He finds comfort in the soft taps the rain makes. Dark clouds roll above the city, making it look almost night despite not even being noon yet.

“Petey?” A soft voice asks from his door. Peter looks over his shoulder to see Morgan standing in the doorway of his bedroom. He smiles at her and beckons her over.

“Spiderman pjs?” He asks as he lifts her into his lap.

“He’s my favorite superhero,” Morgan says innocently as she curls up in his lap.

“Not Iron Man?”

Morgan laughs, “Iron Man is lame. Spiderman is way cooler.”

“I heard that, little miss,” Tony says from the doorway.

He smiles fondly at his kids, curled up against the window. Peter laughs. Morgan grins up at her dad. Tony walks over to where they are and sits down by their feet.

“What’s up?” Peter asks. “Did you burn breakfast again?”

Tony rolls his eyes, “That was one time, punk.” He flicks Peter’s foot. “But I came here to talk to both of you.”

Peter immediately sits up more, “Is everything okay?

Tony pats Peter’s knee, “Yeah, everything’s great.” Peter relaxes slightly, but Tony can still see his anxiety bubbling to the surface. Morgan takes Peter’s hand and starts playing with his fingers. She’s always been great at calming her brother.

“Mom and I want your thoughts on moving back out of the city,” Tony says evenly.

“Back to the lake?” Morgan asks with a smile. Tony nods. “Yay!” Morgan cheers.

But Peter can’t share her enthusiasm. The city has always been his home, he would be leaving his school and his friends and Spiderman.

“Pete?” Tony asks when he doesn’t respond as quickly as his sister.

Peter shakes his head, “Dad, I…” Tony squeezes his leg in reassurance. “I can’t.”

Tony doesn’t say anything to Peter but takes Morgan out of Peter’s lap, “Why don’t you go help Mom with breakfast?” Morgan frowns but does as he asks. Once she is out of the room, Peter’s head falls into his heads. “Peter?”

Peter shakes his head, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, just tell me what’s wrong.”

Peter sighs and looks up at his dad, “I still have school and friends here and Spiderman…I can’t abandon them.”

“I know.” Tony says sadly. “Trust me, I do. I don’t want to leave any more than you do. But…Pepper’s pregnant.” Peter’s eyes widen in surprise. “We don’t want to raise our child in the public eye.”

“Then leave me here.”

Tony frowns, “What?”

Peter nods with stony resolve, “Leave me here. I can stay with Bruce or Clint or Natasha until I go to college.” Seeing Tony’s face he says, “I’ll be okay, dad. You do what’s best for your family.”

Tony shakes his head, “You’re my family.” Peter knows he wants to protest that, but he’ll only end up crying and that won’t help his argument in the slightest. “We can figure this out.”

Peter shakes his head, “I don’t think we can.”

“Peter…”

“Please leave.” Peter doesn’t look up. “Go away, Tony.” He doesn’t see Tony flinch.

“We’ll talk about this later,” Tony says as he leaves, squeezing Peter’s shoulder.

When he closes the door behind him Peter looks back out the window at the city.


	16. Home for the Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a big family this year

Peter looks out the window, entranced by the snow falling softly across the trees. He loves the way the sun glints off the frozen lake and the way the snow settles softly on top of everything it touches.

In his hands, Peter holds a cup of Natasha’s famous hot chocolate. It’s still too hot to drink, but Peter loves the cozy feeling of blankets wrapped around him contrasting the snow and frost outside. Peter’s never had a big family. The holidays were always just him, May, and Ben before he died. But this year his family has expanded by dozens.

The cabin is packed to the roof with people. Rhodey, Natasha, and Steve arrived last night while Bruce and Thor came this morning. Clint and his family are expected tomorrow and the remaining Avengers the day after. Peter and May decided to head up early to spend time with Tony, Pepper, and Morgan before all the festivities started.

“Petey!” Peter looks over to the door of his bedroom to see Morgan running in. Peter had just enough time to set down his mug before the little girl is crawling into his lap. “Daddy told me that you should come downstairs and play with us instead of hiding in your room.”

Peter smirks, “Did he now?” Morgan nods and Peter is once again appalled at the similarities between Pepper and her daughter. “Well then,” Peter stands, carrying Morgan in his arms, “I guess we better go downstairs then.”

“He emerges!” Tony cheers when Peter and Morgan walk down the stairs into the living room. Peter sticks his tongue out at Tony as he sits down beside Bruce on the couch. “Finally decided to join the living huh?”

Peter rolls his eyes, “I was watching the snow.”

“Nerd!” Morgan teases, poking Peter’s chest.

Peter laughs, ruffling the little girl’s hair, “If you keep up that behavior, Santa might put you on the naughty list, Mo.”

Morgan’s eyes grow comically big, “Really?” Peter nods seriously. Morgan gasps and plants a big kiss on Peter’s cheek, “I love you, Petey!”

Peter grins and squishes the girl into a warm hug, “Love you too, Mo.”

Slowly over the next few days, the cabin becomes smaller and smaller as more people arrive. And they’re running out of space for people to sleep. Clint’s two girls share with Morgan, Sam and Steve share with Peter, and the rest of them are piled in the living room. But despite all of this, Peter couldn’t be happier.

When he was little he used to watch movies like Home Alone and see the big family spending Christmas together. He had always wanted it. It had taken him several years to figure out that small families were just as good. But there really is something special about being surrounded by family (pseudo or not) and just being together for a few days.

So as Peter sits down for Christmas dinner at the oversized dining table that they all just manage to fit on, he is thankful. Even when Morgan throws mashed potatoes into his hair, he is still thankful for every event and moment in his life that lead him to this wonderful family.


	17. Irondad fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute lil sick fic

Peter coughs pitifully into his sleeve, not even trying to conceal the wheezing noise that comes out. His throat is killing him and his brain feels like a ton of rocks is sitting on it.

“You feeling sick, Pete?” Tony asks as he sets a plate of food in front of the boy. The two had forgone their usual routine of working in the lab and instead took up shop in the living room so Peter could finish his homework. But now that homework is sitting half done in front of him and Peter doesn’t look the least bit thrilled to continue.

Peter shakes his head, “I’m okay.” He wipes his nose on his sleeve, tightly couching once more.

Tony lifts an eyebrow at the kid, seeing straight through his lies. And he presses the back of his hand against Peter’s forehead, ignoring Peter’s groans as he tries to swat his hand away. 

“You’re warm, kid,” Tony sinks down onto the couch beside Peter and shoves his homework out of the way. “If you’re sick you shouldn’t be working.”

“Tony! It needs to be done for next class!” Peter whines as he tries to grab his books. Tony doesn’t listen to him and instead pulls Peter flush against his chest, pillowing the boy’s head above his heart. Peter stills. “Oh,” he says softly as Tony begins to card a hand through his hair. “This is nice.”

Tony leans father back into the couch hugging Peter tighter, “You shouldn’t over work yourself when you’re sick.”

Peter rolls his eyes, “You’re not setting a very good example.”

Tony huffs, “Do as I say not as I do, short-stack.” He laughs when Peter nudges his head into Tony’s hand once he realizes that Tony stopped playing with his curls. Peter hums, too tired to answer Tony. 

Peter does his best to stay awake. He fights to keep his eyes open and to stay lucid, but he is not match for the comforting rhythm of Tony’s hand in his hair or the comforting weight of Tony’s arms gently squeezing him. Being sick takes a lot out of kids, Tony realizes, especially super-human kids. So it doesn’t surprise him at all when Peter’s breathing evens out, though still a bit hoarse and scratchy, and his eyes droop closed. Tony smiles to himself, “Goodnight, kid.” And while he is still asleep, Tony kiss Peter’s forehead. And if Peter is still awake, well, Tony would never have to know.


	18. Peter has a nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and harley comforts him

Peter wakes up with a jolt, gasping for breath. The room is too dark. He can’t see anything. He can’t feeling anything. He’s dead. He’s dead again. He’s gone. He’s alone. Peter chokes on the air as he gasps for breath.

“Peter!” Suddenly someone grabs Peter’s hand, squeezing it tight. Peter lets out a soft gasp, but as a light flicks on he realizes that it’s Harley. Harley takes Peter’s hand and holds it to his chest, “Breathe. Feel my heart beat? That’s the only thing that matters. Focus on that.” Peter nods jerkily and closes his eyes. He focuses on his hand, on the soft thumping of Harley’s heart below it. On the way Harley’s chest rises and falls with his breath. 

And Peter takes a breath. Then another. And another and finally he cracks his eyes open to find Harley watching him anxiously. “I-I’m good,” Peter assures his boyfriend. 

Harley gently reaches up and wipes away tears from Peter’s cheeks, he didn’t even know he’d been crying. “Do you want to talk about it or sleep?” Harley asks softly. And Peter knows there is no right answer. Not with Harley. 

“Sleep.”

Harley nods. As he pulls Peter into his arms, he slowly bring both of them so they are laying down again. Peter’s curly hair tickles Harley’s chin, but he couldn’t care less. All that matters is making sure Peter is okay. Harley’s rough hands run up and down Peter’s back, soothing the boy even further. Their legs tangle together as Harley begins to talk, his voice low, rumbling through his chest. “You’re safe here. It’s just you and me. You’re alive. You’re okay. No one here is going to hurt you. I promise I’ll keep you safe. Forever.” Peter smiles sleepily, pressing himself impossibly closer to Harley.

And with his head against his boyfriend’s chest, in Harley’s warm embrace, Peter has never felt safer.


	19. Coming out to the Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter comes out as ace to his heros

Peter clutches his phone tightly in his hands, pacing back and forth across his room. If he keeps going much longer he’s going to wear a hole in the floor. Finally, he sends a message to his group chat not even looking back before he presses send. 

Peter: what do you think would happen if i came out to the avengers????

Peter sighs and collapses down on his bed. His phone chimes

MJ: i dunno. Why? You planning to?

Peter: yeah. Mr. Stark already knows and i feel like it might make things easier to have more people in my corner to talk about this stuff with.

Peter: other than you guys of course.

Ned: tbh, Peter, i don’t think it’s a good idea. Bucky and steve are from the 40s i don’t know how accepting they’ll be.

MJ: did you see what he said? He needs more than just us. 

Peter: maybe ill talk to mr. stark and see what he says. Idk what to do. But i think they’re going to find out eventually. I mean i have like three ace pins on my backpack alone. 

Ned: okay. Talk to mr. stark. 

MJ: tell us what he says

Peter sighs and sits up. Maybe Ned’s right. Maybe MJ is right. Who the hell knows anymore. Peter lets out a frustrated groan and falls back against his pillows. Why does he have to be different? He’s already half spider he could at least want sex like a normal person. Then he wouldn’t be in this mess.

May knocks at his door, “You okay?”

Peter groans, “Can I have a hug?”

May chuckles slightly but opens his door and walks over to his bed. He sits up as she gets closer and falls into her arms, knowing she’ll catch him. 

“What’s wrong?” May asks as she winds her fingers through Peter’s hair. That’s one thing May and Tony have in common, they both love Peter’s curls. 

“Do you think it would be okay if I came out as ace to the Avengers?” He mumbles against her shoulder. 

“Oh…” May thinks for a moment. “If it’s what you want. But, Peter, I don’t want you pressuring yourself into coming out to people because you think they deserve to know.”

Peter shakes his head, “I’m not.”

“Then can I ask you why you want to?”

Peter pulls away from May, “Don’t be mad, but I want more people to be able to help me than you and Mr. Stark. I don’t want to keep putting that pressure on you guys. I think coming out to more adults that I trust will help.”

May gives him an understanding look, tucking his hair out of his eyes, “I’m not mad. I think that’s a very grown-up decision. Do you trust them?”

Peter nods, “With my life. But, um, I know that even if they react…badly I still am going to have you and Tony.”

May smiles, “Of course you will.” She pats his shoulder, “Now, go to bed.”

Peter’s face screws up in confusion, “It’s not even six yet, I didn’t have dinner-”

May puts her hand over Peter’s mouth, “Shush. I’m the adult here.”

Peter rolls his eyes with a laugh. 

When he walks into the lab the following Friday, he’s a ball of nerves. He slowly works up the courage to ask Tony about the Avengers, but he doesn’t know how to even begin. Thankfully he is saved from starting the conversation when Tony says, “Is everything alright, kid?”

Peter shakes his head, “Can I ask you a question?”

Tony walks over to Peter and sits beside him, “Of course. What’s up?”

“I want to come out as asexual to the Avengers,” he looks up at Tony apprehensively. “Is that okay?”

Tony smiles, “Of course it is, kid. Why wouldn’t it be?”

Peter shrugs, “I dunno. Because Bucky and Steve are from a different century.”

“It’ll be okay,” Tony promises. “They might need it explained to them, but it’ll be okay.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

So that’s how Peter ends up standing in front of Steve, Bucky, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Tony, Rhodey, Sam, Wanda. He shifts nervously, but Tony gives him an encouraging smile so Peter takes a deep breath and says, “I asked you all to come here because I wanted to tell you something.” He looks at all of their faces, “I’m asexual.” 

Natasha is the first to move. She stands up and kisses Peter’s cheek, “Me too.” Peter lets out a small gasp and pulls her into a tight hug. She laughs but returns the embrace. 

As she sits down, Rhodey says, “I think I speak for all of us when I say that I am proud of you for telling us and that we support you completely. I know it takes a lot of courage to come out to people, so thank you.”

Peter smiles, “Thanks.” Rhodey gives him a soft smile and pulls him into a hug. 

Bucky frowns, “What does that mean, exactly? Asexual?”

“Lack of sexual attraction,” Peter explains as he pulls away from Rhodey. “My experience has been that I just want to be in a relationship without sex. Does that make sense?”

Bucky nods, but Steve says, “Correct me if I’m misunderstanding,” Steve leans on his legs. “You prefer platonic relationships to romantic ones?”

Peter shakes his head, “No. Though that is true for some ace people, but not for me. I want a romantic relationship, just without sex.”

Steve nods in understanding, “Okay. Thank you for explaining.” 

Peter nods with a small smile, feeling himself relax. Tony stands up and wraps Peter into a hug, “Told you it was going to be okay.”

Peter huffs, “I know, I know. Thank you.”


	20. “You lied to me!” “I thought I could trust you!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds out about Siberia

Tony should have hidden the video better. Or better yet, he should have deleted it. He should have known that Peter would find it eventually. Or maybe Tony should have just straight up told Peter, “Hey, you know the guys who are kinda like your uncles now? Well, they tried to kill me. Anyways have a good day!”

Not a chance. 

But Tony starts rethinking those options when he walks into the living room after a long day in the lab to find Peter shouting at Bucky and Steve. The two men for their part just sit taking it. Tony knows the last thing either of them wants to do is shout at Peter. 

“I thought I could trust you!” Peter screams. His face is red as he has thick streams of tears rolling down his cheeks. “You hurt my dad! I can’t even-”

“Peter.” Tony says firmly. Peter whips around to see Tony standing in the doorway, arms crossed. “What the hell is going on?”

And Peter’s mood shifts on a dime. He is instantly bashfully and just as nervous as the day Tony first met him. “I…um…I found a video from Siberia,” Peter says quietly. He sniffs. “You-you lied to me. You said you got hurt in the lab.”

Tony sighs, “Steve, Buck? Can you give us a minute? I need to have a talk with him.” Steve nods, squeezing Tony’s shoulder as he leaves. Once they’re gone, Tony points at the couch, “Sit.” Peter does, mopping up his tears with the sleeves of his (Tony’s) sweatshirt. 

“I’m sorry, Tony,” Peter says sadly, and to his credit, he really does sound sorry.

“I’m not the one you need to apologize to, bud,” Tony squeezes Peter’s hands. “Peter, you were never meant to see that video.”

“But-”

“Let me talk.” Peter does. “Siberia was a massive mistake, on both of our ends. We were all upset and angry and we didn’t see any logic in just sitting down and talking. So we took it out on each other. We hoped that would solve our problems. But it didn’t. A few months before you started coming here regularly, Natasha locked the three of us in a room and didn’t let us leave until we were on the same page.” Tony scoffs, “She’s stubborn as hell, never let us out. We shouted and screamed at each other, but after a long while, we calmed down. We told each other that we’re sorry for what happened and we calmly explained our thinking to each other.” Tony makes sure Peter hears this next part, “I don’t hate them, kiddo. And they don’t hate me.”

“Why not?” Peter frowns. “They hurt you.”

“And I hurt them.” Tony moves so that he can hug Peter with one arm. “We’re okay now, Pete. You don’t need to be upset or angry with them on my behalf.”

“I’m sorry,” Peter says again.

“It’s okay,” Tony tells him gently. “I understand. But I think it’s time for you to apologize to Steve and Bucky.” Peter nods. While FRIDAY summons the two men to the living room, Tony hugs Peter tightly. 

Peter stands when they walk in, “Steve, Bucky, I’m sorry.” He tugs on the ends of his sleeves. “I didn’t mean to yell at you. Please don’t hate me.”

Bucky smiles, “We could never hate you. Come here.” Peter walks tentatively toward them until he is close enough for Steve and Bucky to pull him into a tight hug.

“Neither of us is mad at you, Peter,” Steve tells him gently. “It’s alright.”

Bucky looks up at Tony over Peter’s head, lifting an eyebrow. Though no words are spoken, Tony understands the question. He rolls his eyes, but stands and joins the hug.


	21. Twins Penny and Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I don’t know if I’m too late on the request thing, but I was wondering if I could get a penny Parker something please? I never see enough of her! Also, this is kinda high maintenance, but could I request something where everything is normal in the mcu world, but Peter has a twin sister penny (you decide if she has powers or not)? Love you and your writing! 😘😘

“Are you awake?” Peter asks, staring up at the ceiling. 

“Yes,” Penny’s reply comes from the other side of the twins’ darkened bedroom. 

“I’m sorry,” Peter says honestly. “I’m sorry I scare you every time I leave.”

“You don’t need to apologize, Peter,” Penny runs her fingers through the soft fur of the bear in her arms. “You need to help people.”

“I can stop, Pen, I can stop right now if you want me too. I can give Mr. Stark the suit back tomorrow.” Penny knows he will, but she would never take that away from him.

Penny turns onto her side, facing her brother from across the room, “No. Peter, Spiderman is too important to give up just because of me. Does it scare me knowing you might go out one night and not come home? Yeah. But that’s something I have to deal with.”

Peter frowns, “I’m sorry.” He takes a breath. “Hey, why don’t you come with me to the lab tomorrow and we can talk to Mr. Stark about getting you access to Karen?” 

Penny smiles, “That sounds great.” She rolls over in bed, “Now shut up, I’m trying to sleep.” Penny can almost hear Peter rolling his eyes. 

When the twins arrive at the lab the next day, Penny walks behind her brother. She’s only been to the lab a few times and it still makes her annoyingly nervous. Peter must know because he gives her a supportive grin, that everything will be fine. And it is. Because the second they walk into the room, Tony jumps to his feet and cheers, “Yes! Penny is here!”

Penny smiles, forgetting why she was nervous in the first place, “Hi, Mr. Stark.”

“My favorite young adult!” Tony grins. “How have you been?”

“I thought I was your favorite!” Peter fakes being angry. 

Tony lifts an eyebrow at the boy, “Now why on earth would you be my favorite?” Penny covers her mouth with her hand to hide her laugh. Tony slings an arm around Penny’s shoulders and brings her further into the lab, “So what are we doing today?”

“Seeing if we can connect Karen to my phone to give me updates on Peter while he’s on patrol,” Penny explains.

“That’s such a smart idea, Penny. I can’t believe I didn’t think of it.” Tony praises. 

“It was my idea!” Peter protests as he hurries to follow them. 

“Do you hear something Penny?” Tony asks. 

Penny shakes her head, “No I don’t think so.”

Peter groans and jumps onto Tony’s back, making the man stumble forward. Penny laughs lightly while Tony just sighs, “This is why she’s my favorite.” Tony drops Peter on the floor and looks at both of them, clapping his hands together, “Shall we get started then?” 

“Hell yeah!” Peter cheers. Then he gasps and grabs Penny’s arm, “Oh my god, I forgot to tell you about this new project I started with Mr. Stark!” He drags her toward his work station rambling, “It’s so cool and we’re getting close to finishing it, but there’s this one part I wanted your help with because you’ll know how to do it much faster-”

Tony smiles fondly and pours himself another cup of coffee.


	22. They were roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG they were roommates with Parkner

Peter walks into his MIT dorm room and immediately knows he’s fucked. Because the boy sitting on the opposite bed is perhaps the most gorgeous boy Peter has ever seen. He has soft brown hair that’s expertly styled away from his eyes, he wears a tight orange t-shirt and blue jeans. His head is down as he slowly pages through a book on his lap, a small crease between his eyebrows shows his concentration. Peter might faint on the spot. 

The boy looks up when Peter walks fully into the room, flashing him a happy grin, “Why, hello there.” Shit. Of fucking course he’s southern, Jesus Christ. How is Peter going to survive an entire year in this room? Peter manages to give the boy a shy smile and he crosses the room and sets his bag down on the other bed. The boy shuts his book and faces Peter, “You got a name, darling?”

Light blush coats Peter’s cheeks, “Peter.”

“Nice to meet you, Peter. I’m Harley.” Harley swings his legs off the bed to fully face him, “So where you from?”

“New York,” Peter says quietly. 

Harley nods in understanding, “I’m from Tenessee myself.” That explains the accent. As if Harley can sense Peter’s nerves, he stands up, “I’ll let you get settled, I’ll be back soon, yeah?” Peter nods and Harley shuts the door behind him. 

And so the saga begins. At first Peter and Harley dance around each other, but after the third time Harley wakes Peter up during a nightmare, it’s safe to say the two are significantly closer. They study together, watch movies, and keep each other from staying up too late with homework. 

Peter feels his heart lift every time Harley brings him a coffee or passes him a supportive note. But Harley won’t like him. Besides, it’d be too weird, they’re roommates after all. If Peter made a move on Harley it could ruin the whole friendship they’ve built. But Peter knows he can’t keep it bottled up forever. 

Peter huffs, shedding off his coat and throwing it on the floor. Harley chuckles, “Long day?”

Peter groans and throws himself onto Harley’s bed, disrupting the textbooks Harley is reading, “The worst.”

“Aw,” Harley says sympathetically. Harley reaches out and pats the top of Peter’s head, his hair still wet from the snow. “I’m sorry, darling.”

Peter huffs, he tries not to fight how much his heart speeds up at the nickname, “It’s not your fault.” Peter sighs. Then he makes a choice. his day is already shitty, might as well make it worse. “Harley?”

“Yeah?” Harley looks down at Peter with a concerned frown.

Peter drags himself to sit up, “I have to tell you something and it might change everything between us and it might make you hate me but you’re one of my best friends and I hate keeping secrets from-”

Harley takes Peter’s face in both of his hands, quieting the boy. Peter’s heart stutters in his chest. Harley’s hands are warm against his wind-chapped cheeks. Peter is hardly breathing. Harley’s deep brown eyes are so close to his, it almost hurts to look. The rough pad of Harley’s thumb glides across Peter’s cheekbone.

Harley takes a slow breath, “Stop me if I’m wrong.” And Harley closes his eyes and leans towards Peter, closing the space between them. Holy shit he’s going to kiss me. Peter’s eyes drift close naturally as their lips press together. Peter’s hands fall to Harley’s waist, pulling him a bit closer. After a few seconds, Harley pulls back, pressing his forehead against Peter’s.

Peter lets out a low laugh, “Glad we sorted that out.”

Harley grins, “I can’t believe it took us this long.”

“How long have you…?”

“Since September.” Harley pulls back, keeping his hands on Peter’s. “You?”

Peter blushes, “Since the first time I saw you.” Both boys share an easy smile, knowing everything will be okay.

When Peter goes home for Christmas, he takes Harley with him. Harley tried to fight it, but Peter insisted because Harley wasn’t able to afford to fly home to Tenessee for the holidays and Peter didn’t want him spending it alone. MJ takes one look at the two of them and smirks. When she hugs Peter, she whispers in his ear, “And they were roommates.”

Peter rolls his eyes, but says, “Oh my god they were roommates.”


	23. Exhausted Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what about soft sleepy peter parker, exhausted not because he's been used as a spider punching bag, but just because he's been incredibly busy with tons of activities, like a robotics tournament or tech week or stuff that makes you want to nap for 36 hours straight. and like soft sleepy cuddles with harley? or tony being a Dad?

Harley wakes up at two am and walks into the kitchen with the intent of getting a glass of water, but he finds the lights on in the living room and Peter is hunched over his laptop, typing furiously. He groans softly, “Why are you still up, Pete?” He sinks down on the couch beside Peter.

Peter looks at Harley, his eyes hooded with dark bags, “I have so much work to do, Harls.” Harley pulls Peter’s laptop out of his hands and shuts it, setting it to the side. “I need to work, go back to bed,” Peter says.

But Harley doesn’t care, he pulls Peter into his arms. Peter fights it for a few seconds, but when Harley starts to brush his hands through Peter’s hair, Peter sags against his boyfriend. “Tell me what’s wrong,” Harley says gently.

Peter sighs, his breath tickling Harley’s collarbone, “I have three projects due this week, we have an AcaDeca conference this weekend, and next week is tech for the school musical. Harley, I have no time anymore.” Harley hums sympathetically. “I haven’t slept in days, Harley-” Peter’s voice breaks in desperation.

“Shh,” Harley says gently, squeezing him tighter. “Shh, it’s going to be okay.” Peter shakes his head against Harley’s chest. “Yes, it will. You need to sleep and we’ll figure things out tomorrow, okay? You can stop working for a few hours.” Peter sighs, but nods in agreement.

Harley gently helps Peter to his feet and guides the boy back to his bedroom. Harley pushes Peter towards the bed before climbing in after him. Once Peter is tucked under the covers, Harley draws him to his chest, squeezing him. Peter nuzzles his nose to the center of Harley’s chest.

“Goodnight, Harls,” Peter whispers.

“Night, Pete.”


	24. Jealous Penny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For twin Peter and penny prompts can you do one where penny is jealous she doesn’t have powers until she’s put in a super dangerous situation because of being related to Peter and then is glad she doesn’t have them

As Penny watches Peter flip out of the window she can’t help the growing feeling of jealousy in her stomach. She shuts the window and sinks onto her bed back to the work she had been doing before Peter had donned the suit. She read over the words on her laptop screen several times, understanding nothing. Her thoughts are clouded with how much she longs to be like Peter. Peter is a superhero and a super genius. He saves people every day, he does good in the world. And who is she? Just some girl from Queens. She wishes she had powers. She wishes she could help people, that she could so some good. But no, she’s stuck as boring old Penny Parker.

But Penny tolerates it. She lies for Peter, patches up his wounds, waits up for him, and she is always there when he needs her. One day, Peter and Penny are walking home from school when out of nowhere, a black car starts following them.

“Penny,” Peter says under his breath, “we have a problem.” Penny nods, trusting Peter’s spider-sense to know what’s wrong.

“What do we do?”

“Run,” Peter says. He grabs Penny’s hand and takes off, dragging his sister behind him. Peter has to slow down to keep pace with Penny and Penny internally beats herself up. His sense must spike because he grabs his head with a groan as he stumbles to a stop.

“Are you okay?” Penny asks, her hand on his shoulder. “Peter? What’s going on?”

“Keep going,” Peter urges. “I’m fine, I’ll be right behind you.” Out of the corner of her eyes, Penny can see the black car pulling up to the curb beside them.

“Not without you,” Penny says stubbornly. Peter tries to push her away, but she has none of it. “Peter we need to go!” 

She pulls on Peter’s arms as two men climb out of the car and walk towards them. She and Peter manage to stumble a few feet before the men catch up to them. Penny’s heart thunders in her chest as she tries to urge Peter to go faster. It doesn’t work. A large hand lands on Penny’s shoulder, she screams. It’s her scream that seems to give Peter a second wind. He becomes Spiderman before her eyes, kicking and punching at the men, not a single one lands. One of the men grabs Penny by her neck and holds her nose into wite cloth. She struggles, screams and tries to fight, but the drug is too powerful.

Penny wakes up to someone shaking her shoulder. She blinks her eyes open to find Peter above her, eyes wide with panic. “Penny?”

Penny slowly sits up, Peter supporting her back, “Where are we?”

Peter sighs, leaning back on his heels, “I don’t know.” Penny looks around the room, it’s smaller than their bedroom at home and there’s nothing inside by a big metal door. “I told you to run, Pen. You could have been safe.”

Penny shakes her head, “I wasn’t about to leave you.”

Peter slams his fist into the ground, “Why not! I a goddamn superhero, Penny! You’re just a girl from Queens!” Penny flinches back as if the word hit her. She bites her lip to keep from crying. “I-I didn’t mean that,” Peter says immediately. “I’m-I’m sorry, Pen. I didn’t mean it. I just…” Peter hugs Penny close. “We’ve lost so many people, I can’t lose you too.” Penny returns the hug.

“How sweet,” someone says coldly. Peter jumps to his feet, in front of Penny. In the doorway stands a man with a gun strapped to his hip, watching the two siblings. Penny curls her legs to her chest, leaning against the wall. She hopes she doesn’t look as anxious as she feels.

“We’ve been waiting for you, little spider,” he says. “The girl was just an added bonus.”

“Don’t hurt her,” Peter growls. “You can do whatever you want to me, but don’t hurt her.” Penny wants to protest that, but she knows it’ll be better if she doesn’t.

“I have no intention of that,” he says with false kindness. “As long as you promise not to fight me, she’ll be safe.” Peter agrees quickly. The man smirks, “Then come with me.”

Peter looks at Penny one last time and nods, “Okay.”

“No!” Penny cries, shakily climbing to her feet.

“I’ll be okay, Penny,” Peter says, already moving towards the door where two burly men grab his arms. “I love you!” He cries over his shoulder as the door shuts, leaving Penny alone.

It’s only forty-five minutes before something happens. And that something is Iron Man busting down the wall of the cell. Penny gasps in relief, Tony will help. Tony steps out of the suit and runs to Penny, pulling her into a crushing hug.

“Mr. Stark,” she cries, “you need to save Peter.”

Tony pulls back enough to look at her face, “Where is he?” Penny tells him she doesn’t know. Tony swears. “Steve!” Tony calls over his shoulder. The man runs into the cell, “Get Penny to the ship, I’m going to find the kid.”

“Got it,” Steve says. Once Tony leaves, Steve is at Penny’s side. She’s only met the man once before and he seemed nice enough, but right now she’s grateful for his strong arm around her waist, keeping her vertical. “It’s going to be okay,” Steve tells her. She doesn’t know if she believes him or not.

When they emerge from the building, Penny has no idea where they are. It’s a forest. Somewhere. But honestly, Penny could care less. She just wants to see her brother. 

“Pen!” Penny’s head snaps up to see Peter hobbling into the quinjet. He is bleeding from his leg and a deep cut on his cheek, a dark bruise is forming on his cheekbone, but he’s here. And he’s alive. The siblings fall into each other’s arms, holding each other tight. “Are you okay?” Peter asks her quietly.

“I’m fine,” Penny tells him. “I’m fine.”

Peter sighs, “Okay. We’re okay.” 

The twins sit down beside each other, not ready to be alone just yet. Penny takes a deep breath, “I used to want to be like you. I wanted to be a superhero and help people. I thought I was a failure because I wasn’t as good as you.”

Peter squeezes her hand, “You’re not a failure, Pen. You’re kind and smart and beautiful and-”

“Shush,” Penny rolls her eyes. “I’m trying to tell you that I don’t want powers anymore. I’m glad I don’t have to worry about anything more than school and grades. It’s not life or death and I’m okay with that.”

Peter wraps his arm around Penny, “I’m glad. I don’t think I would survive the stress of you being a spider person.” Penny scoffs.


	25. Tony adopts little Penny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love penny parker stories, want to request a c where Tony adopts 5 years old penny (with glasses) who has a breathing problem and uses inhaler

Tony didn’t want to be a father. He never even considered it as an option for him. Until he met Penny. Pepper had forced him to go on a publicity trip to a nearby orphanage, take pictures with the kids and all that nonsense. As he watched the kids play basketball in the backyard, his gaze is drawn to a little girl. She sits on the steps of the building nose buried in a book. She frequently has to push her glasses back up her nose.

Tony sits down beside her on the steps, “Hello,” he greets the little girl.

“Hi,” the girl looks up at him with wide doe eyes.

“What’s your name?”

“Penny,” the girl extends her hand to Tony.

Tony laughs and shakes it, “I’m Tony.” Tony pauses before he asks, “Why don’t you play with the other kids?” Tony asks, gesturing to the basketball court.

The Penny shrugs, “The doctors say I have breathing problems so I shouldn’t run. I don’t mine. I like to read.”

Tony smiles at her, “What are you reading?”

Penny shows him the cover, “It’s about some people who fight monsters, I didn’t really like it. It’s too easy.”

“Too easy?” Tony hasn’t read the book, but he knows it’s well about this girl’s reading level. “Then what do you like?”

“I like science!” Penny says enthusiastically. “Do you?”

“Yeah, kid, I love science,” Tony says. “In fact my job is science.”

Penny’s mouth drops open, “Really? That’s so cool!”

That was the moment Tony knew he was going to be a parent. That night he went home and told Pepper he wanted to adopt the girl. Pepper just sighed and brushed him off. He persisted for two full weeks before Pepper finally gave in, “What’s so special about this kid, Tony? Why do you think you’re going to be a good father?”

“She’s really sweet, Pep. She loves science and she’s the smartest kid I ever met. There’s just something about her that I love.” Tony sighs, “Honestly, Pep, I don’t know if I’m going to be a good dad. But I swear to you that I will read every book I can get my hands on if you let me adopt her. I’ll go to parenting classes, join forums, whatever it takes to get you to trust me with this child.”

Pepper sighs, “You really want to do this?”

“With my whole heart.”

“Okay.”

So that’s how, two months later, Tony walks into his home with Penny’s hand in his. Her eyes are wide as she takes everything in.

“Welcome home, Penny,” Tony says.

Penny grins up at him, her glasses magnifying her eyes, “Am I going to stay with you forever?”

Tony gives her a fond smile, “Forever and ever.”


	26. Breakup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> penny's boyfriend cheated on her and her dad, tony comforts her! request

When Penny walks into the living room and doesn’t say anything, Tony knows something is wrong. He knows his daughter better than himself and her silence means something is really wrong. So Tony stops where he is pouring a cup of coffee and sits down on the couch beside Penny.

“What’s wrong?” Tony asks.

Penny draws her legs to her chest and shakes her head, “I’m fine.” But her voice is just a bit too shaky for Tony to believe her.

“Penny, you can tell me anything, I won’t be upset,” Tony squeezes the girl’s hand.

Penny sighs, “I’m fine dad, it’s just…drama.”

Tony scooches closer, “Tell me.”

Penny is silent for a moment, her lip wobbling, then she says, “Tyler broke up with me.”

Tony’s eyes spring wide, “What?” Penny nods, looking down at her hands. “When?”

“After school.”

“Oh, Pen…” Tony pulls Penny into a tight hug. Penny’s head falls onto Tony’s chest, her eyes closed. Tony rests his cheek on top of his daughter’s head as she starts to cry. “It’s alright, sweetheart. He didn’t deserve you anyway.”

Penny shakes her head, “It-it was my f-fault,” she says through her tears. “He…he said I-I wasn’t making enough time for-for him,” Penny chokes.

Tony squeezes her tighter, “Penny, it’s not your fault he’s a jackass.” Tony can feel Penny smile slightly. “He never deserved you and you can do so much better than that piece of shit.”

“Dad?” Penny asks, pulling out of the hug. She mops up her tears with the sleeves of her sweatshirt. Tony makes sure Penny knows that she has his full attention. “What do I do now?”

Tony frowns, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, everyone is going to talk. They’re going to make me out to be the bad guy and they’ll think I was a shitty girlfriend and no one’s ever going to want to date me again and-”

“Stop it, Penny,” Tony says firmly, “that’s my daughter you’re talking about.” Penny rolls her eyes. “And I know for a fact that my daughter is a wonderful person, not to mention kind and beautiful and loving and honest. There is not a doubt in my mind that she will grow up to be just as successful as her mother.” Penny smiles, despite how close she is to Tony she loves being compared to Pepper.

“Thanks, Dad,” Penny says softly.

“I’m not finished yet, kiddo.“ He slings his arm around Penny, pulling her against his side. "You have two friends who I know will kill that boy if you ask them to.” Penny laughs. “Plus you have me and your mom and all your aunts and uncles, who are literally superheroes to back you. If any of those kids give you crap you come straight to me, yeah?” Penny nods. “Good. Now come here, you’re getting another hug.”

Penny grins and falls into her dad’s arms.


	27. Dead May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pepper and tony becomes a parent figure to penny parker since may parker died

Penny never thought she’d have parents. Mary and Richard had died too quickly for her ever to think of them as her ‘real’ parents. And then she was shipped off to live with May and Ben. At first, she had tried to make believe that she was really May and Ben’s child, but she never got past calling them Aunt and Uncle.

At twelve years old, Penny figured out that she would never have a normal family. And she was fine with that. She loved her aunt and uncle. Then Ben Parker died in front of her. Penny tried to push May away after that, but the woman wouldn’t let her be alone. May never let Penny drown in her sadness. She made sure her niece was never alone.

But now Penny is alone. She has no family of her own.

“Penny?” Tony tentatively walks into the girl’s room, a tray of pasta and a cup of tea carefully balanced in his hands. Penny is sitting motionless on her bed, staring at the ground. “Sweetheart?” Tony tries again. Penny looks up at him, eyes red and cheeks pale.

Penny immediately hates herself. When she moved in with the Starks she promised that she wouldn’t be a burden. She would be low maintenance and quiet and the perfect charge. That’s all she is after all. Mr. and Mrs. Stark are just providing her a roof and food until she goes off to college. But here comes Mr. Stark with a plate of food he made her.

Tony sets the tray on the bedside table and sinks down beside Penny on the bed, “Pen, I’m really worried about you.” When Penny doesn’t say anything he continues. “I know that you’re going through a very hard time right now, but I need you to let me be here for you. Whether that’s literally right here by your side or on opposite ends of the couch, I don’t care.” Tony sighs, “Pepper and I care about you very much, but we can’t help you if we don’t know how you need help, okay?”

Penny has to bite her lip to keep from sobbing. She just nods. Tony stands with a defeated sigh, “I’m going to leave the tray there, okay? Eat if you’re up to it.” Penny nods again. “Pepper and I’ll be in the living room if you need us.” Tony gives her one last look before turning and walking towards the door.

Penny curses herself, but she knows if he leaves things will only get worse. “Wait.” Penny’s voice is soft, almost light as a feather, but Tony still hears her.

He turns around with a hopeful glow, “Yeah, Pen?”

Penny’s heart pounds in her chest, she hadn’t thought this far ahead. “I-I’m sorry.”

Tony frowns as he walks back over to her, sitting back down beside her, “What are you sorry for?”

Penny shrugs, biting her quivering lip, “For being here. I know you never wanted kids and I-”

“It’s okay, Penny,” Tony gently takes Penny’s hands. “You don’t need to apologize. And I don’t want kids,” Penny’s heart falls, “I want you.”

Penny snaps her head up to meet Tony’s eyes, searching for any indication of him lying. She doesn’t find one. “You-you mean it?” Penny asks, hopefully. Penny can’t hold back her tears any longer when Tony nods.

“Sweetheart,” Tony begins as he gently maneuvers Penny into a hug, “of course I mean it. I’m sorry I didn’t show that to you.”

“Can you stay with me?” Penny asks, her voice small.

“As long as you need me I’ll be here,” Tony runs a hand through her long hair and for the first time in two weeks, she lets herself smile.


	28. “Yell, scream, cry, please, just say something, anything.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper has something important to tell her kids

Morgan comes home from school to find her brother standing on the porch waiting for her. Morgan grins, Peter wasn’t due back from college for another week or so, and sprints into his arms.

Peter catches Morgan easily, “Hey, bug!”

“Why are you back so soon?” Morgan asks, hands on her hips.

“It’s good to see you too Mo,” Peter teases as he slings an arm around her and leads her into the house.

“I’m glad your home, why are you back so soon?” Morgan asks again.

Peter ruffles her hair and she swats his hands away with a hiss. “Mom asked me to come home for the weekend, she said she has something important to tell us.” Morgan frowns. “Any ideas what it is?” Morgan shakes her head. Peter, sensing his sister’s worries, tells her, “Whatever it is, I’m sure it’s going to be okay.” Morgan nods.

Pepper gets home a few hours later to find her two kids sitting on the floor of Morgan’s room talking and laughing. She smiles and knocks lightly on the door. Both of their heads whip up and Peter jumps to his feet to scoop Pepper into a hug. “Hi, Mom.”

As they sit back down on the floor, Morgan turns to her mother, “What did you have to tell us?”

Pepper sighs, “You two want to do this right now?” Morgan and Peter exchange and glance before nodding. Pepper nods, “Okay. Well, I haven’t been entirely truthful with you two.” Pepper takes a deep breath, “For the past three months or so I’ve been…seeing someone.”

And just like that, the atmosphere in the room falls cold. Peter and Morgan are frozen in place, staring at their mother. Yes, Tony has been…gone for several years now, but neither child had ever even thought of the possibility of Pepper dating again. It was unfathomable in their minds. But this new piece of information brought of so many more questions.

Pepper looks between them when the siblings are silent, “I know this is complicated and hard for you to understand but just, yell, scream, cry, please, just say something, anything.”

Morgan shakes her head, “I have nothing to say to you.”

“Morgan-”

“Did you love dad?” Peter asks. Only the slight furrow of his brow conveys his distraught.

“I did, more than anything,” Pepper says. Morgan really hopes she’s not lying to protect their feelings. “But you have to understand-”

“Then what the hell is going on?” Morgan snaps. “If you loved dad then why would you need someone else?”

Pepper sighs, “It’s complicated-”

“Then try to explain it!” Peter snaps. He has never snapped at Pepper before and the surprise shows on her face. But Peter can’t bring himself to care. He needs answers right now. Tony was like a father to him and now he’s hearing that Pepper just found someone else? He can’t even imagine how Morgan is feeling right now, but one look at her face tells Peter all he needs to know. Her hands are clenched in tight fists, her lips pressed into a hard line. But what strikes Peter is her eyes, more full of hate and confusion and fury than Peter has ever seen in the girl.

“I fell in love,” Pepper says simply. “I didn’t think it would be possible after your dad, but it is.” She shrugs with a smile as if the very thought of her new beau can cheer her up. Morgan hates it with every fiber of her being. “I get that you are upset-”

“This is so far beyond upset.” Morgan stands to her feet. “You’re trying to replace a dad I barely remember with some new stranger? Mom, I don’t think you understand how fucked up that is.”

“Morgan, he’s part of my life now, whether you like it or not,” Pepper’s calm demeanor is gone as she stands to match Morgan. “I love him and you will meet him and accept him as part of our lives now.”

Morgan shakes her head, her face twisted into a sneer, “If you try to get me to talk to him or meet him or, god forbid, invite him to live with us you won’t have a daughter anymore.” Morgan bolts out of the room, leaving Peter and Pepper in silence.

“Do you feel the same?” Pepper asks after a moment.

“I will choose her every time.” And Peter follows his sister out the door.


	29. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No pressure, I know you're busy. But I LIVE for cuddly Parkner and Harley comforting Peter or bringing him back from the brink and that DRAWL. Augh I love them so much. I honestly never really shipped them until I read yours. 💕 So please, sir, may I have some more?

Harley’s phone rings twice before he picks it up. He smiles when he sees who it is.

“Hey, darlin’, I was just about to call you,” Harley rolls over one his bed smiling like a teen in a rom-com. When Peter doesn’t answer, Harley frowns, “Peter?”

He hears sniffing, as if Peter is crying, “You-you told me to call you if I ever-ever felt like…that…again.”

Harley’s heart quickens and he is already grabbing his shoes and coat, “Peter, where are you?”

“My bedroom, May’s at work,” Peter anticipates Harley’s next question. “Can-can you come here?”

“I’m already on my way, darlin’,” Harley says. “Can you stay on the phone with me until I get there? You don’t need to talk, just keep the phone near you, yeah?”

“Okay.”

Harley drives as fast as he can through the city to Peter’s apartment, he had long since gotten a key so he opens the door and runs to his boyfriend. He finds Peter sitting on his bed, the phone in front of him. The only light in the room comes from the small lamp on Peter’s bedside table. Harley walks slowly into the room, “Peter?” The boy in question looks up at Harley, his eyes are tired and his cheeks are wet. “Hi, love.” Harley gently lowers himself onto the bed a few feet away from Peter.

“Harley,” Peter says quietly, almost as if he can’t believe Harley’s really here.

Harley smiles at him, “Yeah, I’m right here, darlin’. Can I give you a hug?” Peter bites his lip and looks down. “You don’t have to say yes, Pete.”

“No.” Peter’s hands start to shake.

“Hey,” Harley says, “it’s okay. Can I touch your hands?” Peter nods and Harley slowly moves to take Peter’s hands. “You’ll let me know if you don’t want me to touch you anymore?” Peter nods again. Harley gently rubs his thumbs across Peter’s knuckles. “Do you want to talk about it or do you want me to distract you?”

“Distract me.”

Harley smiles and nods and begins to talk about some nonsense that happened during school and in the lab and new projects he’s thinking about doing. While he talks, Peter slowly begins to relax. First Peter shifts so their legs are pressed together then his head falls on Harley’s shoulder. Eventually, Peter takes Harley’s arms and ties them around his waist, pushing Harley back so that Peter can lay against his chest. At Peter’s invitation, Harley scratches his fingers lightly against the top of his head, eventually lulling Peter into sleep. Harley follows suit shortly after.

They’ll talk about everything in the morning, but for now, both boys are content in each other’s arms.


	30. “This isn’t what I wanted” “Are you okay?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter comes out to his dad

“Dad?” Tony looks up from his work to find Peter in the doorway. The teen is wearing one of Steve’s sweatshirts, it dwarfs his small frame and his hair is still damp from his shower. Peter waits just on the other side of the lab door, a leftover habit from when he was a baby. His dad gave him a rule that he had to stand outside the door until Tony cleared away everything that could hurt him. 

“C’mon in, Pete. Are you okay?” Tony meets his kid halfway and leads him to the couch. 

Once Tony sits Peter down on the couch, Peter finally musters up the courage to ask, “Is it okay to be gay?”

Tony freezes of all the things he expected his kid to say, that was not one of them. “What?” Tony asks, hoping he sounds more confused. 

Peter shrugs, looks down, “Everyone at school says it like an insult and they all tease me because they think I’m gay and I was just wondering…what’s so bad about that? I mean, I think that I might be gay and that isn’t what I wanted because everyone uses it as an insult and dad I’m just so confused!” Peter moans, throwing his head down in his hands. 

Tony squeezes his shoulder to get him to look up at him, “Firstly there is nothing wrong with being gay, just like there’s nothing wrong with being straight or any other sexuality for that matter. The kids at just don’t understand that and people at your age are just looking for people who seem different from them to single out. I am so sorry that you happen to be one of those kids, Pete. But on Monday I’ll go to school with you to talk to the principal-”

“Dad, you don’t have to.”

“Shut up, Pete, I’m going to.” Peter snorts and rolls his eyes. “As for the second part,” Peter looks down at his lap, hunching his shoulders, “thank you for trusting me.” 

Peter snaps his head up, “You don’t mind?”

Tony smiles, pulling Peter closer to him, “Of course not, Petey. In fact, I think that it’s time I tell you something about myself.” Peter is all ears. “I’m bi.”

Peter’s eyes blow wide open as a smile spreads across his face, “Really?”

“Yep, and incredibly proud,” Tony squeezes Peter a bit closer. 

“So I’m kinda like you?” Peter asks hopefully. 

Tony nods, “Yeah, bub, you are.”


	31. Father's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony doesn't celebrate father's day because of how Howard treated him however that change he meets penny.

“Sir?” FRIDAY interrupts Tony in the middle of pouring himself a drink. “Under one of your protocols, I must intervene if you ever try to drink.”

“Cancel the protocol, FRI,” Tony finishes pouring the glass.

“Sir, I can’t let you do that. If you take that drink I will be forced to contact either Miss Parker, Ms. Potts, or Mr. Rhodes.”

Tony stops the glass from where it is just brushing his lips and slams it down on the counter, nearly shattering it. “Goddamnit, FRI!” He exclaims. The one day a year he wants to get drunk and now his fucking AI won’t let him. The one day a year when the memories of screaming and sharp slaps on his cheeks won’t get out of his head. He can still see how angry his dad always was and could still feel the pain fo bruises left deep into his skin. He just wants to drink until he can pass out or until-

“Tony?” A soft voice comes from the doorway. He looks over to see Penny standing, watching him nervously. Her backpack is slung across her shoulders and her arms are wrapped around her mid-drift, she’s nervous he realizes.

Tony sighs, “Did FRIDAY call you? That fucking snitch, I didn’t even have one sip-”

“FRIDAY didn’t call me,” Penny interrupts. She walks further into the room, slowly.

“Is it a lab day?” Tony drags a hand over his face, “Because today’s really not a good day.”

“It’s not a lab day,” Penny sets her backpack on the floor and walks closer to Tony. “I just thought you could use some company today.” She gently reaches on front of Tony to take the glass and the bottle.

“Pen, give that back,” Tony sighs.

Penny shakes her head as she empties the glass into the sink and tucks the bottle of alcohol back into the cabinet, “Tony you promised me you would never drink while I was with you.”

“I know, Pen. That’s why you should go home.”

Penny takes a deep breath, “No.”

Tony snaps his head up to look at her. “What?”

“I said no,” Penny says firmly. Tony doesn’t think he’s ever seen her this stubborn outside her suit. “Today is father’s day and believe it or not I kind of think of you as a father figure. So, no, I will not leave you alone so you can drink yourself sick. I know you had a shitty father and I know that all you want to do on father’s day is drink, but I’m standing in front of you asking you to at least pretend to be my dad today even if you don’t mean it.”

Tony’s eyes are glimmering, “You…You think of me as your dad?”

Penny blushes and nods, “Is that okay?”

A grin finally spreads across Tony’s face as he closes the few steps between them and wraps the girl in a hug. “Of course it’s okay. I think of you like the daughter I never had.” Penny gasps and her grip on him tightens. “Okay, kid. What do you want to do today?” Tony asks, brushing Penny’s hair out of her face. All of his earlier thoughts of getting drunk are gone, now replaced with the girl in front of him. This is his chance to end the cycle, to prove to himself that he can be a good father.

Penny looks at her shoes, “Ben and I used to watch all the Star Wars movies and order the greasest takeout we can,” Penny shakes her head. “But we don’t need-”

“That sounds like an excellent day, sweetheart,” Tony slings his arm around Penny’s shoulders. “Why don’t you go get things ready on the couch and I’ll order takeout?” Penny beams and nods.

As Tony starts flipping through takeout menus, he smiles to himself. Father’s day has never been a good day for him, but maybe with Penny Parker, it will be.


	32. “That’s how the story goes” “Are you serious?” “I don’t understand”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny gets amnesia

Penny watches Tony’s face, her eyes scanning to find the truth, “I don’t understand. Am I your daughter?”

Tony’s eyes are filled with bittersweet tears, “Yeah, hun, you are.” Tony smiles, “You’re Spidergirl too.”

Penny’s eyes bulge, “Are you serious? I’m Spidergirl?!”

“Yeah, sweetheart. You’re a superhero.” Tony squeezes her hands and looks over his shoulder at Pepper who looks at the girl with the same emotion and sadness.

Penny follows his gaze, furrowing her brow when she doesn’t recognize the woman, “I’m sorry, I don’t know who you are.” Pepper nods in acceptance, tear falling down her cheeks. “I didn’t mean to make you cry,” Penny apologizes.

“It’s alright, honey,” Pepper wipes away her tears. “I’m your mom.”

“Penny?” A small voice asks. Penny looks around to find the voice, her eyes catching on a little girl in the doorway.

“Hi,” Penny whispers. Morgan gingerly walks into the room and takes a seat in the chair beside her mother.

“Penny,” Tony says, his voice tight, “this is your little sister, Morgan.” Penny gasps, looking back at the little girl.

“I have a little sister?”

Tony nods through his tears, “Yeah, you do. And the two of you get into all kinds of mischief.”

Penny wrings her hands together, “I’m sorry I don’t remember.”

“It’s not your fault, sweetie,” Pepper tells her gently. “The three of us are going to be here for you no matter what, okay?”

Penny nods. She hates this. She hates seeing people in front of her, knowing they’re her family, but not being able to remember a single thing about them. She doesn’t know what foods they like or what nicknames they call each other. She doesn’t know anything.

“Hey,” Tony reaches out and squeezes her hands, “it’s going to be alright. I swear to you that everything will be okay.”

“Pinky promise?” Penny asks, extending her pinky to Tony.

Tony smiles at her and loops his pinky around hers, “Pinky promise.”

After another hour or two, Pepper takes Morgan to get dinner, leaving Penny alone with her dad. “Dad?” She asks quietly. Tony’s head snaps up, it’s the first time she’s called him that since she woke up. “Is that right? Do I call you that? I don’t-”

“You call me dad,” Tony soothes. He smirks, “And if you’re being a little shit you call me old man.”

Penny looks down at her hands, “Will you tell me about myself?”

Tony sighs, “Are you sure?”

Penny nods, “I want to know my story.”

“Well, this story begins with little Penny Parker,” and so Tony tells her everything from the very beginning to losing her parents and her uncle and finally her aunt. And then he describes her adoption and name change and finally, all Penny has to say is…

“That’s how my story goes?” Penny asks, her eyes are misty. Tony nods. She frowns, “But how does it end?”

Tony smiles, “However we want it to.”


	33. “You should sleep.” “I’m not human therefore I do not require sleep.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter needs sleep

“Peter.” Tony says, arms crossed as he leans against the door. “You should sleep. It’s almost midnight.”

“I’m not human therefore I do not require sleep,” Peter doesn’t even look up from the work he’s doing at his desk. “Mr. Stark, these need to be finished for school tomorrow and I’ve had no time-”

“I know, Pete,” Tony walks into the room and leans against Peter’s desk. “But your assignments will be so much better when you’re well-rested.”

Peter shakes his head, “If I don’t finish this before I fall asleep them I won’t finish it at all.”

Tony sighs, “I didn’t want to do this, but you leave me no other choice.”

“Mr. Stark, what-”

Peter is cut off by Tony scooping him out of the chair and tossing him on to the bed. Peter shrieks as he flies through the air, landing on the bed with a soft, “Oof!” Before Peter can try to get up, Tony throws a thick blanket on top of him.

“Stay,” Tony commands.

“Mr. Stark! I need to work!” Peter tries to escape the blanket, but he can’t find the edges.

“You can work in the morning, kiddo,” Tony says. “Night, night!”

Tony flicks off the kid’s light switch and closes the door, but just as he closes it he hears Peter’s soft groan, “Night, Mr. Stark.”


	34. “You’ll catch me right?” “Always” and “Please don’t let me fall.” “Never.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny and Tony are at the edge of a precipice

Penny and Tony stand staring at each other, separated by a deep cliff. Penny looks at her dad, eyes wide and fearful, “Dad?”

“It’s alright, Penny,” Tony says calmly and though he is trying to keep an even front for his daughter. “You’re going to be fine.”

And Penny is looking at him with so much worry and fear, that it breaks his heart. It reminds him of a distant memory.

Penny was six years old and standing on the bed, looking at her dad who stood just a few feet away with his arms outstretched.

“You’ll catch me right?” Penny asked, with all the sass of her Aunt Pepper.

“Always.“ Tony smiled.

Penny seemed to like this answer because she swung her arms back and leapt off the bed. Tony caught her in his arms and swung her in a circle while the little girl giggled.

"It’s going to be just fine, sweetheart,” Tony promises, back to reality. He looks his daughter dead in the eyes so she knows he’s telling the truth.

“Please don’t let me fall,“ Penny whimpers

“Never.”

Penny takes a deep breath and nods her head. And before she can second guess herself, she leaps.


	35. I know I kissed you before, but I didn’t do it right. Can I try again?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley is drunk

The first time Harley kissed Peter he was drunk. Harley had stumbled to Peter’s door and knocked three times. Peter opened the door and in his drunken haze, Harley thought Peter was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. Peter had been dressed in oversized pajamas with his hair all curly and mussed up from sleep.

"Harley?” He asked groggily. “What are you doing here?”

Harley hadn’t even second-guessed himself before he wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist and kissed him. Peter had been quick to shove Harley off of him, eyes wide. “What the hell?” Peter pushed Harley back, out the door. “You’re drunk, Harls.”

“Drunk in love with you,” Harley crooned.

Peter doesn’t give himself time to think over what Harley had just said and pulls Harley back into his apartment and shuts the door. Peter pushes Harley towards the couch and places a trash can by his head, “Go to bed, Harley,” Peter says, the most unkind Harley had seen him. “We’ll talk in the morning.”

If Peter cries in his room for forty-five minutes before falling asleep, Harley doesn’t need to know.

The next morning Harley wakes up with a pounding headache. He groans, clutching his head. When he looks at the coffee table he finds a glass half full of water and two pain killers. Harley smiles to himself. Peter. After downing both pills, Harley forces himself to his feet and stumbles into the kitchen.

There he finds Peter with his back to him, stirring a pan of eggs.

“Morning, Pete,” Harley says gently. Peter says nothing. Harley knows what he has to do. “Look, Peter, I am so fucking sorry for last night. I kissed you when you clearly didn’t-”

“Shut up, Harley,” Peter says not unkindly as he turns around. Harley shuts up. “I like you. Like a lot.” Peter shakes his head, “I have for a long time. I wasn’t hurt that you kissed me. I was hurt that you were drunk and that you would regret it in the morning. Which you obviously do.”

Harley walks quickly walks over to Peter and takes his face between his hands. Peter stills, looking up at Harley. Harley just gives him a soft smile, “I know I kissed you before, but I didn’t do it right. Can I try again?”

Peter nods breathlessly and mets Harley halfway into a kiss.


	36. “Don’t be scared, I’m right here.” “I won’t lose you too.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny gets hurt

Tony sees Spidergirl take the hit. He sees her blood soak the suit. He sees her reach out for him as she crumples to the ground. 

“Penny!” He shrieks as he flies towards the girl. The second the suit toches the ground, Tony commands FRIDAY to let him out. Falling to his knees beside Penny, Tony pulls her into his arms. Blood blooms from a deep gunshot on the left side of Penny’s stomach. Her breathing is too shallow and her eyes are unfocused as she looks at him desperately. 

“D-dad…” Penny breathes. 

“It’s going to be alright, Pen,” Tony says, fighting back tears. He smoothes Penny’s hair out of her face. “Med team is on their way, you’re going to be okay.” Penny shakes her head slightly. “No, Penny, you’re going to be just fine. Okay? I won’t lose you,” Tony holds Penny tighter. He doesn’t care that he’s getting blood on his clothes, all he cares about is that his daughter is dying in his arms. 

“Tony!” Steve shouts. Tony turns his head to see the quinjet landing behind them and people running towards them. 

“Dad?” Penny breathes, her voice no louder than a whisper. Her grip on Tony’s shirt loosens. 

“No, no, no,” Tony says. “Pen, you need to stay awake, honey.” Before he can say anything else, Penny is yanked from his arms and is rushed to the jet. Someone, Tony distantly thinks it’s Rhodey, hauls him to his feet. 

Rhodey gently shoves Tony down into a seat on the quinjet. Penny is not moving on the stretcher in front of them, despite the doctors that rush around her and her usual hatred for them. Someone takes his hand, but Tony can’t spare a moment to look at who. He needs to make sure Penny is okay. 

Tony doesn’t know how long he waits in the hallway outside her room. The doctors won’t let him in yet and despite Pepper and Rhodey’s protests, he won’t leave. He is her father and he is not going to leave for even a moment. 

“Tony?” Rhodey stands in front of his friend, looking down anxiously. “I just talked to the doctors, she’s stable and they’re sure she’s going to be making a full recovery.” Tony breathes a soft sigh of relief, sagging in the chair for the first time since he sat down. 

“Can I see her?” Tony asks quickly. 

Rhodey nods and makes sure Tony doesn’t fall over when he scrambles to his feet. Leaning heavily on Rhodey, Tony walks into the hospital room. Penny’s skin is gaunt and her lips are pale. Someone must have cleaned her because there is no longer blood matting down her hair or streaked across her cheek. Tony sinks into the chair beside her bed and takes her cold hand in his. Rhodey squeezes his shoulder and leaves the room. 

“I shouldn’t have brought you there, Pen,” Tony says softly. “You were never supposed to get hurt. Never.” Tony sighs, “If it were up to me, I would wrap you up in bubble wrap and lock you in your room until you’re grown up.” He squeezes her hand, “But I know that I have to let you have your freedom. But, Pen…I thought you were going to die today. And I don’t know if you can hear me, but if you can I want you to know that if you pull this shit again I will lock you in here.” Tony laughs. “I hope you wake up soon, sweetheart, and until you do I’m going to be right here.” Tony gently kisses the back of her hand.

It takes three hours from Penny to wake up. Tony thought it would be slow and she would gently blink her eyes open. But that’s not what happens. Penny’s breathing starts to pick up, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Small whimpers escape from between her lip, breaking Tony’s heart. Tony is on his feet in an instant and gently shakes Penny awake. Penny’s eyes fly wide open she tries to shove Tony away. “It’s okay, Pen. Don’t be scared, I’m right here,” Tony says gently. Upon seeing her dad, Penny relaxes, leaning against him as he sits down on the bed beside her. “You’re okay, Penny.”

“Are you okay?” Penny asks him quietly. 

Tony smiles and leans down to kiss the top of her head, “Now that you’re okay I am.”


	37. “Stay here tonight.” “Please don’t walk out of that door.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley makes a mistake

Harley should have known Peter was uncomfortable. He really should have. He should have seen how tense Peter’s shoulders were and how he never let himself fully relax. But he didn’t.

Peter and Harley were having a nice night. The two boys went out for dinner and then went back to Harley’s room at the tower to watch some movies. Harley sits on his bed with Peter laying back against his chest. Peter plays with Harley’s fingers as they watch the movie. Harley leans down to press a soft kiss to Peter’s cheek. Grinning up at his boyfriend, Peter turns to face him to give him a proper kiss.

Harley smiles as his hands fall naturally to Peter’s waist, pulling him closer. The two boys kiss softly for a few more seconds before Harley pulls back just enough to say, “Stay here tonight.”

And just like that Peter goes rigged. Peter stops breathing and quickly pushes off of Harley, scrambling to his feet, “It’s getting late, I should go.” Peter’s hands are covered by the sleeves of his sweatshirt, but Harley knows that they are anxiously picking at the insides. “Goodnight, Harley.” Peter takes advantage of Harley’s shock and walks quickly to the door, shoulders hunched.

“Please don’t walk out of that door,” Harley stands. He doesn’t want to follow Peter, to make him more uncomfortable, but he knows that leaving will only make this worse. “Please, Pete. Let’s talk. I think you misunderstood what I said.”

Peter shakes his head, “Harley…”

“Please, Peter,” Harley begs, taking a hesitant step toward Peter. “Just come and sit. Let’s talk.”

Peter looks apprehensive, but nods and follows Harley back to sit on the edge of the bed. Peter looks grateful when Harley leaves space between them.

Peter twists his fingers together, “I’m sorry, Harls. I know you want to do…that…but, uh, I’m just not…”

“It’s alright, Peter,” Harley slowly takes one of Peter’s hands, squeezing it gently. “You don’t have to be sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I should have phrased that better and made my intentions more clear.” Harley takes a breath, “Just so we’re on the same page, I don’t want to have sex with you tonight or any other night if you don’t want to. I will never pressure you into anything.“

"I know,” Peter shakes his head, “I’m sorry-”

“You don’t have to apologise,” Harley says again. “I love you no matter what, darling. Can I give you a hug?” Peter nods and allows himself to fall into Harley’s arms. Harley presses a kiss to Peter’s cheek before holding him even tighter. “Now, let’s try this again,” Harley smiles. “Peter Parker, would you like to sleep in the most innocent way possible with me right now?”

Peter smiles, a light blush coating his cheeks, “Okay.”

Harley kisses the tip of his nose, making Peter seat him away with a laugh. So Harley tucks Peter close to his chest and throws his blankets over them.

“I love you,” Harley says, kissing Peter one last time.

“Love you too,” Peter murmurs sleepily.


	38. Ace Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley comforts Peter

“Harley?" 

Harley looks up to see Peter standing in the doorway. He grins and gestures him over. Peter looks adorable in his oversized sweater, Harley’s sweatpants, and thick fuzzy socks. Peter swings his legs across Harley’s lap and leans against Harley’s chest, snuggling closer when Harley folds his arms around the boy. 

"Hi, darling,” Harley kisses Peter’s temple. “How was your day?”

“It was okay,” Peter says, his voice slightly muffled by Harley. “Long. I’m glad I’m home.”

Harley smiles, “Me too. You up for ordering in tonight? I don’t feel like cooking.” Peter nods and Harley can feel him relaxing even further into the embrace. But Peter has many tells when he’s upset. And he’s doing one of them now, digging his fingernails into the palms of his hands. “You seem upset,” Harley says softly. If Tony is around he doesn’t want him to come in and start worrying. “Is everything okay?”

Peter shrugs, “Sort of. Flash said something that I just can’t get out of my head.”

Harley frowns and gently rubs Peter’s back, “Can you tell me?”

Peter seems reluctant too, but he knows that saying nothing will make it worse, “He said that you’re only with me out of pity because no one will want to be with someone who doesn’t like sex, who’s…broken.” Peter’s voice shakes.

Harley pushes Peter back to that he can look him straight in the eyes and Harley’s heart breaks. Peter’s eyes are so sad as if he’s just waiting for Harley to shove him away. Harley takes Peter’s hands and brings them to his chest, “That is not true. I am with you because I love you. More than anything.” Peter looks like he’s going to start crying. “You are not broken, Peter. Being ace doesn’t make you broken and it never will.” Harley squeezes Peter’s hands, “Flash is dead wrong.”

Peter nods, struggling to keep his emotions back, “I know. I-I’m sorry I let what Flash said get to me. It’s stupid, I shouldn’t let that crap get to me.”

Harley just shakes his head and pulls him into a tight hug, “It’s alright, Peter, you don’t need to apologize. What he said was out of line. And besides,” Harley tucks Peter’s hair out of his eyes, “I will always be right here to tell you that over and over again until you get sick and tired of hearing it.”

Harley can feel Peter smile against his chest, “Thank you.”

“Of course darling.”


	39. Abusive relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk if this is how you do this. Im stupid:). But if ur comfortable with it can you do 1 where pennys boyfriend hits herand she tries to hide it and does for a while(like a month in secret maybe idk)until it slips and peter goes all big brother mode and gets the team to beatup the boyfriend and then they all possible go and like make sure shes ok and tell her to tell somebody if it happens again.I know its sorta specific but just that sort of idea if possible ive never see any fics like this so:)

Peter finds Penny in their bedroom when he gets home from patrol. He frowns, she was supposed to be at her boyfriend’s house for dinner tonight. But instead, she’s sitting on her bed, reading a book. She’s wearing one of Ben’s old sweatshirts, something she only brings out when she’s feeling down which only solidifies that something is wrong.

Peter pulls off his mask and tosses it on his bed before sitting on the foot of Penny’s bed, “Why aren’t you with Tyler?”

Penny sighs, leaning back against the headboard, “We just had a fight. It’s nothing, Pete.”

Peter frowns, “You guys have been fighting a lot recently.” Not even three days ago Peter had comforted his sister after yet another fight. Penny shrugs, looking down at her hands. “Is everything alright, Pen?” Penny nods. And Peter knows enough about Penny to trust her that if something is really wrong she’ll tell him.

But it turns out something is really wrong. Penny comes home from a date with Tyler later that week. At the start of their relationship, Penny always recounted every single second of the date to Peter, smiling and blushing the entire time. But this time Penny hardly says a word to Peter, choosing instead to change into her pajamas and curl up on her bed.

“How was your date?” Peter asks, making sure to keep his voice even so Penny doesn’t suspect his concern. Penny shrugs. “Are you okay?” Another shrug. Peter frowns, why not just tell him she’s fine. “What’s wrong?” Peter swings his legs over to the side of his bed so he can face her. 

Penny just shakes her head and pulls down the shoulder of her shirt so that Peter can see the deep blue bruise on it.

She’s hurt. “Penny?” Peter asks as he makes his way across the bedroom as Penny hides the injury once more. Peter sinks down onto his sister’s bed, “What happened?”

“It’s nothing,” she says quickly. “I shouldn’t have…leave it alone, Peter, I’m fine.”

“That’s obviously not true,” Peter insists. “What the hell happened, Penny?”

Penny shakes her head, “I promised I wouldn’t tell anyone. It’s not a big deal.”

“Who told you that, Pen.” Peter is afraid he already knows the answer.

Penny bites her lip before whispering, “Tyler.”

“Tyler hurt you?” Peter asks quietly. Penny nods slightly. “How many times?”

“I don’t know,” Penny answers truthfully. “For the last month or so.”

“And you didn’t tell me?” Peter tries to hide his hurt as much as possible, but he knows it isn’t working.

Penny shakes her head, eyes watery, “He told me that it would be worse if I did.” Peter doesn’t hesitate to wrap his sister in a hug after that. She hides her face against his shoulder, tears staining his t-shirt. Penny clings desperately to her brother, knowing that he will keep her safe. “I’m sorry, Peter,” Penny whispers.

Peter shakes his head, “It’s not your fault. You don’t need to apologize for what that asshole did.” Peter squeezes her tighter, “If this ever happens again you need to tell me right away, okay?” Penny nods.

After another minute or so, Penny pulls away, cleaning her cheeks with the sleeves of her sweater. “What happens now?” Her voice is scratchy and weak.

“Now I call every Avenger I know to go beat his ass,” Peter’s jaw is set with irrevocable determination.

Twenty minutes later, Penny is curled up on the couch at the Avenger’s Tower. She is resting against Tony’s chest as he gently braids her hair. Peter and the rest of the Avengers left to go to Tyler’s house, but Tony volunteered to stay and keep her company, as much as she knows he wants to be there with them. On the screen in front of them, a quiet movie is playing, but Penny is too distracted to pay attention. But with the methodical rhythm of Tony braiding her hair and the knowledge that she’s safe, she finds herself drifting off to sleep.


	40. Christmas together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heya lis! what about some wholesome irondad holiday fluff? decorating the compound/tower, building snowmen, etc. i feel like tony wouldn't really like the holidays all that much because of the anniversary of his parents's death, but peter makes things brighter, yknow?

Peter walks into the lab with the biggest grin on his face. His hair and his coat are covered in large snowflakes. “It’s snowing!” He dumps his backpack on the floor and jumps in the air, the snow falling onto the floor.

Tony can’t help the fond smile that spread across the face of Peter with his cheeks and nose red from the cold. “Is it now?” Tony teases.

Peter brushes the rest of the snow out of his hair and sits down in his chair beside Tony, “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course, kid.”

“So May and I are decorating for Christmas on Saturday, and I know you told me that December it kinda hard for you, but I don’t really want you to be alone and I think of you like-”

“Why are you going with this?” Tony asks not unkindly.

Peter flushes, “Would you like to come decorate with May and me this weekend?”

Tony smiles, “I would love to, Pete. What time should I be over?” A wide grin spreads across Peter’s face.

Tony arrives at the Parker apartment to find the living room piled high with boxes and boxes of Christmas decorations. Peter skids in from the kitchen to greet Tony in the doorway. “Hey, Tony!” His smile is the same dopey grin that Tony has grown to love. “I’m glad you could make it!”

Tony hangs up his jacket on a coat hook, “Thanks for inviting me, short-stack.”

Peter rolls his eyes at the nickname, but takes Tony’s hand and drags him into the kitchen. In the kitchen, May is adding sprinkles to roughly frosted sugar cookies she smiles when she sees Tony, blissfully unaware of the flour that covers her cheeks and shirt. “You boys ready to start decorating while I finish up these cookies?”

Peter nods excitedly and drags Tony back into the living room. As the pair begins to unpack the decorations, Tony can’t help the smile that spreads across his face. He’s never experienced Christmas like this. The smell of cookies fills the room, mixed with the stuffy odor of the decorations that had been tucked away for most of the year. When he was little, he never decorated. It was always done by a crew and it was alway pristine and perfect looking, like the cover of a magazine. The Parkers’ decorations are the exact opposite. Most of them are homemade, nearly all of the ornaments they put on the tree were made by Peter. Tony smiles when he sees a crudely made clay Iron man ornament. Peter blushes.

Once everything is done, they all sit down on the couch, Peter curling up to Tony’s side, head on the older man’s chest. As White Christmas quietly plays on the tv, Peter’s eyelids grow heavier and heavier and soon he is fast asleep.

May gently drapes a blanket over her nephew before addressing Tony. “Thank you for coming,” May says kindly.

“Of course,” Tony smiles. “This is the best Christmas I’ve had in…a long time.”

“Well,” May sits down on the coffee table, “I know that Peter would love to have you come over for Christmas day.”

“I don’t want to intrude-”

May shakes her head, “You’re not. Peter and I both want you here. No one should be alone for Christmas.”

Tony smiles and looks down at the kid asleep on his chest, “I would love that, May, thank you.”


	41. Parkner fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg your Parkner is PRECIOUS. 🥺 I request more please! Sweet fluff or angst (with a happy resolve), I don't care. JUST MORE PLEASE

Peter wakes up with a smile on his face. Because he’s warm, it’s snowing outside, but mostly because still asleep next to him is his boyfriend, Harley, who has been away for the last week. Harley’s arm is thrown around Peter’s waist and despite the size of the bed, both of their heads rest on the same pillow.

“Morning, darlin’,” Harley greets as his eyes opening slowly. Harley matches Peter’s dopey grin as he pulls Peter into a warm hug. Harley presses a kiss to Peter’s cheek.

“Hi,” Peter says softly. “How are you feeling?” Peter gently brushes Harley’s hair off of his face. After getting home last night Harley had a pretty bad panic attack, the worst one Peter’s ever seen.

A content smile crosses Harley’s face, “Better with you.”

Peter rolls his eyes, “Harley. Do you not remember what happened? You had a-”

“I know what happened, Peter,” Harley says stiffly. Peter moves a bit away from Harley, taking himself out of Harley’s arms and sitting up. Harley follows suit, the coves pooling around his waist as he takes Peter’s hand. “I’m sorry, Pete.”

Peter shakes his head, “It’s fine.”

“I, uh, I’m doing better,” Harley says a few moments later. “Thanks to you.”

“Harley-”

“I love you, Peter,” Harley closes the distance between the two, bringing their lips together.

Peter smiles into the kiss, “I love you too.”

Harley rests his head against Peter’s, “Thank you for being there for me last night, I was kind of a mess.”

Peter quickly gives Harley another kiss, “Of course.” Peter leans down against Harley, arms around his waist. “Can we go back to bed?”

Peter can feel Harley’s laugh vibrating in his chest, “Sure thing, darlin’.”


	42. Worried Harley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I wanted to know if I could submit a prompt for Parkner. A bit of angst about Peter getting hurt in a battle and Harley worrying/angry with Peter but all is fine in the end because they are obviously soft and love each other!

Harley waits in the chairs outside the hospital room, his leg bouncing with anxiety. Peter’s hurt. That’s all he can think about. He got a call from Tony while he was doing his homework. Tony told him that Peter was hurt. He was shot in the stomach. Harley knows that Peter has been hurt before. But not this bad, at least since Harley has known him. 

“Harley?” His head snaps up to see Tony calling his name. He is on his feet in an instant, rushing to Tony to find any news about his boyfriend. “He’s going to be okay,” Tony relays the second he sees Harley’s panic. 

“Oh my god,” Harley breathes in relief, hugging Tony quickly. “Can I see him?”

Tony nods, “He just woke up, he’s a little groggy but you can go in.”

Harley doesn’t wait any longer. He just opens the door to Peter’s room and walks in. Peter is laying on the bed, his eyes blinking slowly. A lopsided smile melts across his face at the sight of his boyfriend, he is still pumped full of drugs. 

“Peter,” Harley is quick to move to his boyfriend’s side and take his hand, “how are you feeling?”

“Sleepy,” Peter says, his voice slow and thick. “Sit?” Peter pats the bed next to him. 

Harley shakes his head, “I don’t want to hurt you…”

Peter rolls his eyes and shifts to that there is more space, “Sit.”

“Okay, bossy,” Harley laughs, but he sits down on the bed smiling when Peter leans back against his chest. “If you ever do that to me again, Peter Bengimain Parker, I will kill you myself. Do you have any idea how worried I was?”

“‘M sorry,” Peter mumbles, his eyes already beginning to drift close. “I didn’ mean to.”

Harley can’t hide the fond smile that crosses his face, “I know, darling. It’s alright. You just…scared me. That’s all.” Peter sleepily nuzzles his nose against Harley’s neck. “You going to sleep, doll?” Peter nods drowsily. Harley kisses Peter’s hair, “Okay. I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr- @romeoandjulietyouwish


	43. Someone Who Understands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny is really really sad and she doesn’t know how to deal with it.

Penny hugs herself close, she closes her eyes and imagines she’s somewhere else. Somewhere where her stomach doesn’t hurt when she’s sad, where her friends text her first, where she doesn’t fight with May, where she’s wanted. Pain ripples through her chest, a physical manifestation of her sadness, she assumes. 

She hugs her pillow close to her chest, burrowing her face in it. Hot tears stream down her face and at this point, Penny doesn’t know why she’s crying. All she knows is that she is. She bites into her lip so her sobs don’t sound through the apartment. May is watching tv in the other room and she doesn’t want to bother her. Besides, it would end in a shouting match anyway. 

Ever since Ben died, May and Penny have done nothing but fight. They fight about everything, school, Spidergirl, her internship, breakfast. Penny hates it. She loves her aunt, she really does, but the constant fighting makes her want to avoid her at all costs. 

Her chest aches with phantom pains. Then her phone rings. Penny’s head snaps up, her tears drying to sniffles. She quickly grapples for her phone, not even checking who it is before she answers, “Hello?” Her voice is too shakey for her liking. 

“Hey, kiddo!” Tony’s cheery voice comes on the other line. “I was just calling to make sure you told your aunt about staying over for the weekend?”

Penny nods, “I-I did. She said-she said it was alright.” Penny wipes her nose on her sleeve. She’s doing her best to disguise her crying, but Tony must be able to tell because he asks-

“Are you okay, Pen?” Tony’s voice loses it’s peppiness and is instead replaced with parental concern. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine,” she shakes her head. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Tony.”

“Woah, woah, woah,” Tony stops her. “Seems like you want to get rid of me, huh?”

“I’m sorry,” Penny says quickly, she can’t have another person mad at her. 

“It’s okay, kid,” Tony softens immediately. “I’m just joking. Are you sure everything is okay? You can tell me anything, sweetheart, you know I won’t judge you.”

“I-I know,” Penny wipes her nose again. “I’ve just been...sick.”

“Bullshit.” Tony snaps. “Tell me the truth or I will fly myself there right now.” 

That gives Penny an idea. But no, he’ll say no. She’s annoying him already. Surely it couldn’t hurt to ask? So before she has time to second guess herself, she asks, “Can I come over there?”

“Of course, you’re always welcome here, you know that,” Tony’s voice is soft again. 

“I’ll be there soon,” Penny says. “Bye.” She hangs up the phone and walks over to her window, tugging her suit and mask over her clothes. With one more glance at her bedroom door, she considers telling May where she’s going. But May will stop her and they’ll yell and-

It’s just not worth it. 

Penny jumps out the window. 

Only a few minutes later, Penny lands on the roof of the tower where she finds Tony waiting for her. 

“Hey, Spidergirl,” he says. “Let’s go inside.”

Penny tugs off her mask, letting her hair fall around her shoulders, hopefully, it will disguise her red eyes and tear-stained cheeks. No such luck, because the second the pair start walking down the stairs and their faces are illuminated, Tony frowns at her. 

“You’ve been crying,” he touches her shoulder, stilling her movement. 

Penny shrugs, “So what? Everybody cries.” 

He shakes his head, “From the look of it, it was not a happy cry. You told me you’re fine.” He says quietly. 

She shrugs again, “I am.”

Tony just pulls her into a hug. His hand cradles the back of her head, and he presses her ear over his heart, it’s comforting rhythm echoing back to her. Penny never thought she’d be hugging her childhood hero in a stairwell while wearing a superhero suit, but now that she is, she can’t find herself complaining. Penny clings to Tony, her nose presses against his throat. She can feel tears boiling behind her eyes again, but she fights them off.   
Eventually, she pulls away and Tony cradles her cheek in his hand, looking her in the eyes, “Let’s talk.” Penny nods. 

As Penny tugs her suit off, Tony goes about making some tea for the two of them. Once the two of them are ready, Tony leads Penny to sit on the couch, tugging a blanket over her shoulders. 

“Tell me everything, kid.”

“Are you sure?” Penny asks, looking into her tea. “It’s kinda a lot.”

“Tell me.”

So Penny does. She tells him everything about fighting with May, feeling left out with her friends, and her sadness. She tells him about everything. Every awful thought she’s had in the last week. Every doubt. Every part of her loneliness. 

And Tony listens. He really does. When she starts to cry, he pulls her close and runs a hand through her hair. He doesn’t interrupt her. And when she’s done all he says is, “Thank you for telling me that, Pen. I know that must have been hard.” Penny nods. “Have you thought about talking to a therapist about all of this?”

Penny shrugs, “It would probably help, but May and I don’t have the money.”

“You don’t need it,” Tony says instantly. “I’ll pay for everything.”

“Tony, I can’t let you-”

“Think of it as part of your birthday gift,” Tony rubs her arm. “I want to do this for you, Penny, I really do. You deserve to be happy.” 

Penny flings her arms around his neck and hugs him again, “Thank you.”

Tony kisses her temple, “Of course, sweetheart.” He leans back on the couch, “Now go to sleep.”

“Here?” Penny looks around.

“Yep.” Tony pops the p. “You and I are having a sleepover on the couch.” Tony pulls her arm so that she is laying down on top of him, her head on his heart. Penny recalls a foggy memory of Uncle Ben doing this exact same thing. Whenever she was upset, he would always lay down with her on his chest and brush his fingers through her hair. 

And that’s exactly what Tony is doing now. 

Penny falls asleep with a ghost of a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr- @romeoandjulietyouwish
> 
> Comments make my day!


	44. Sleepover + helpful Morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What about a sleep over, like Peter goes to the cabin spend the night and he has a nightmare, BUT, this is the differente part, Morgan wakes him up, tells him it's okay to have nightmares and that she can stay with him if he wants, but do what ever you want I just want a big brother lil sister moment, I'm sure everything you write will be great

“He’s back!” Tony shouts joyfully from the front porch as Peter steps out of the car, bright grin covering his face. Morgan squeals, tearing out of her dad’s grip and bolting towards her brother. Peter catches her easily, swinging her around once before pulling her in for a tight hug. 

“I missed you!” Morgan smiles, wrapping her legs around Peter’s waist. 

“I was only gone for two weeks!” Peter laughs, kissing his sister’s cheek. 

Peter carries Morgan back up to the house where he drops her back to the ground to embrace Tony. “Welcome home, kid,” Tony says with a soft smile. Tony’s hand easily finds its way into the boy’s hair. 

“Thanks,” Peter grins. A yawn spreads across his face as he blinks sleepily. 

Tony laughs, “Tired?”

“I had two exams yesterday and two more on Monday,” Peter moans. 

Tony claps him on the shoulder and gently leads him into the house, “Well lucky for you dinner is almost ready and you can go to be right after.” Peter thanks Tony again as they walk into the kitchen. 

Pepper, who is cooking something that smells absolutely amazing, looks up from her recipe book and gives Peter a warm smile. 

“Hi, Pepper,” Peter says as he walks over to embrace the woman. 

“Long week?” Pepper asks as he basically crumbles into her arms. 

“You have no idea,” Peter groans, tucking his head against her neck.

Pepper smiles sympathetically, “Just take it easy okay?” Peter nods. “Why don’t you go help your sister set the table? Dinner will be ready in just a few.” 

Peter helps Morgan set the table and pretty soon the Starks sit down for dinner, passing plates routinely between them as the conversation flows easily. 

“How are May and Happy doing?” Pepper asks Peter. 

Peter groans, “I’m so glad I’m not living with them anymore.”

Tony laughs, “College dorm rooms are better than living with your aunt and Happy?”

Peter nods seriously, “They’re so gross and there’s so much PDA!” Peter sighs, “But they’re happy together so…”

“When’s Uncle Happy coming to visit?” Morgan interrupts, messily scooping food into her mouth. 

“Next week, Morguna,” Tony ruffles her hair. 

After the dishes are cleaned and leftovers are stored in the fridge, Peter hugs all of the Starks and walks up the stairs to their wishes of goodnight and sweet dreams. 

_“Peter! Help!” Morgan’s shrill voice echoes through his head as she cries out in pain. _

_“Morgan?” Peter calls. Nothing but darkness surrounds him and all he can hear is his little sister’s cries for help. _

_“Kid! Where are you?” It’s Tony this time. “Help us!” _

_“Tony!” Peter screams. He stumbles blindly through the darkness. Something sharp scratches his leg, sending him to the ground. Peter cries out in pain and calls out, “I can’t see. Where are you?”_

_“Morgan’s hurt,” Tony calls back. “Please, she doesn’t have much longer.”_

_“Peter, help!” Morgan sobs. _

_Peter covers his ears, curling on his side, “I can’t help you. I don’t know how! I can’t find you!”_

_“Peter!”_

Peter wakes up to someone shaking his shoulder. He gasps, sitting bolt upright. Beside his bed is Morgan, one arm wrapped around her stuffed elephant, her eyes deep with worry. Peter wastes no time in scooping Morgan into his arms, burying his nose against her hair, “You’re okay,” he murmurs to himself. 

“What’s wrong? You were shouting,” Morgan says softly.

Peter gently releases her from his hold, “It was just a bad dream,” Peter assures the little girl, brushing her hair out of her face. “You can go back to sleep now.”

Morgan shakes her head stubbornly and sits across from Peter, “I want to stay here.”

Peter huffs, his thundering heart echoing in his ears. Morgan needs sleep. And he just needs to be alone he can calm himself down, “Go to bed, Morgan. I’m fine.” Morgan says nothing, but she crawls into her brother’s lap and hugs him tight around the middle. 

“Your heart’s beating really fast,” Morgan acknowledges, her cheek smushed up against Peter’s chest. 

Peter sighs and returns the embrace, finding comfort on Morgan’s body weight on top of him, “That’s because I was really scared,” he explains. 

“Are you scared now?” Morgan looks up at Peter with big brown eyes. 

Peter shakes his head, ducking down to press a kiss to her forehead, “No.”

“It’s okay to be scared,” Morgan says matter-of-factly. “That’s what mommy and daddy tell me when I have nightmares. They said that even after we wake up dreams can still scare us.”

Peter smiles, “Well they’re very smart people.”

Morgan pulls away from Peter and pulls her stuffed elephant into her lap, rubbing the ears, “I can stay with you if you want until you’re not scared anymore. That’s what you do for me.” 

“That would be great, Mo,” Peter says. “But let’s try to get some sleep okay?”

Morgan nods and crawls under the covers beside Peter. As Peter lays down on his back, Morgan cuddles up to his side, using his chest as a pillow. “You comfortable?” Peter asks his sister with a soft smile on his face. Morgan nods sleepily into his chest and as Peter wraps an arm around her, she snuggles even closer. 

“Night, Petey,” Morgan whispers. 

“Good night,” Peter returns, knowing that with his sister by his side he’ll fall back into a restful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently taking prompts on my tumblr!
> 
> @romeoandjulietyouwish


	45. Positivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve really been struggling recently and I know a few of my friends have too so I just wanted to write something to spread a little happiness. (unedited)

Peter wakes up in the morning, lazily pulls himself out of bed, and drags his feet into his bathroom. As he flicks on the light switch, a note on the mirror draws his attention it reads: I believe in you. 

Peter smiles to himself. Someone wrote that there for him. The smile stays with him as he showers, combs his hair, and pulls on his clothes. 

He finds the next note on his backpack: You got this, Pete! 

Carefully tucking the note into his pocket, Peter saunters into the kitchen. May has already left for work so he has the apartment to himself this morning. He quickly snatches a banana on his way out the door, already late for school. 

He greets Ned with their usual handshake and smiles at MJ who to his surprise gives him half a smile back. That’s half a smile more than usual. 

“What are you so happy about, loser?” MJ asks goodnaturedly. 

Peter smiles, “It’s just a good day.”

She accepts this answer with a nod and the three friends turn to go to class. The third note falls out of Peter’s AP Physics textbook first hour and lands gently on his desk: you can achieve great things. Peter smiles even wider and tucks this note as well into his pocket. He turns to listen to the teacher with a bit more confidence than usual. 

Throughout the day Peter finds more and more of these little notes. 

He finds one saying you have the power to create in his lunch bag. 

You are worthy of good things in his pencil case.

You are strong on his math notebook. 

You are capable on his water bottle. 

You’re pretty cool. 

Just keep breathing. 

I know you can do it. 

You are enough. 

Everything will be okay. 

You are perfect just the way you are.

By the time Peter gets into Happy’s car at the end of the day he’s positively beaming. Happy’s mood changes when he sees Peter, a small smile cracking across his usually stoic face. “Good day?” He asks, pulling away from the curb. 

“The best,” Peter smiles. 

“Aren’t you just a ray of sunshine today,” Tony remarks when his intern walks into the lab. “What’s got you so cheery?” Tony leans back on his desk with a smirk. 

“Mr. Stark!” Peter grins. “All day today I found these notes in my stuff and I know that they were kind of generic messages, but they just felt so unique to me and they were just stuck in my bag. And I don’t know, reading them just made me smile.” Peter smiles even wider, if possible. “And now I can’t stop smiling.”

Tony pulls out his phone as he crosses to the boy, “They really made you that happy?” Peter nods quickly. “Well, I have something to show you then.” Peter tips his head curiously as Tony turns his phone to face him. On the screen is a picture of Tony, May, Ned, and MJ, all holding up various sharpies and sticky notes, the same ones Peter’s been seeing all day. 

His mouth drops open, “You-you guys did this for me?”

“Of course we did, kiddo,” Tony ruffles his hair. “May messaged all of us saying that she knew you’d been feeling down recently and that she wanted to do something nice for you. Besides-” Peter cuts off whatever Tony was going to say next by tackling him with a hug. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he repeats over and over again. “You have no idea how much this means to me.”

Tony smiles, “I think I do, kid.” Peter gently pulls away as Tony claps his hands together. “Now, I have just one last one to give you.”

Tony reaches behind him and pulls out a note, handing it to Peter. 

You are loved. 

Absolutely nothing stops Peter from attacking Tony with another fierce hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi and send me some prompts on tumblr! @romeoandjulietyouwish


	46. "Don't hesitate, just kiss me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny and MJ enjoy a quiet night

MJ knocks twice on the door, stuffing her hands into her pockets while she waits for her girlfriend to open the door. Penny had invited her to have a date night tonight while May was at work. MJ quickly said yes. With how busy the two of them can be with AcaDeca, Penny’s internship, and Spidergirl, the two of them can rarely spend evenings together.

Penny throws open the door a few seconds later with a wide grin on her face. Her hair is wound into a messy braid on her shoulder and she is wearing a pair of fluffy socks, grey sweatpants, and a sweatshirt that she definitely stole from MJ. Her eyes seem to sparkle.

MJ can’t help but share her infectious smile, “Are you going to let me in?”

Penny blushes and steps aside, to allow MJ to walk in, “Sorry.”

MJ rolls her eyes, “It’s alright, genius.” As she takes her coat off she asks, “So what’s the plan for tonight?”

“We’re gonna make some dinner and then have a movie marathon,” Penny says excitedly as she takes MJ by the hand and drags her into the kitchen. A recipe book is open in the middle of the kitchen table and the counters are covered with food, ready for them to make dinner.

“Let’s do it,” MJ takes Penny’s face in her hands and presses a kiss to her cheek, enjoying the way Penny’s face turns pink with blush.

As the two girls begin to cook, they move around each other seamlessly. And to MJ’s surprise, she finds herself enjoying this soft domesticity with Penny. She never thought she could find something as mundane as cooking entertaining, but with Penny it somehow is.

While MJ is stirring the pasta, Penny wraps her arms around the other girl’s waist, leaning her head on MJ’s shoulder.

“Can we do this every night?” Penny asks softly.

MJ smiles and leans her head against her girlfriend’s, “I wish. This is…nice.”

Penny grins triumphantly, “I told you you would like it!”

MJ turns her head to kiss Penny’s cheek, “You were right.”

Twenty minutes later, all the food is done and MJ and Penny heap their plates full of pasta and sauce before heading into the living room and curling up on the couch. With their sides pressed together, the two girls find a random movie to watch and begin eating. Once both of their plates are empty, they relax. MJ leans back on the couch so Penny can take up her favorite place at her side, legs entangled and Penny’s head resting on MJ’s shoulder.

When they first got together, Penny was afraid that she would annoy MJ with her excessive cuddliness. The other girl quickly dismissed her fear, proclaiming that nothing about Penny could ever annoy her. And it hasn’t. In fact, MJ loves how perfectly Penny fits against her.

They watch the movie, Penny tracing random patterns on MJ’s leg. About halfway through, MJ leans down and presses a soft kiss to Penny’s cheek. Penny looks down as she blushes before she looks up at MJ, head tipped to the side in confusion.

“Why do you always kiss my cheek?” Penny asks, sitting up more to face her girlfriend.

MJ smiles and touches Penny’s cheek, “Because it makes you blush.”

Penny rolls her eyes, “Can’t you just give me a normal kiss?”

MJ pretends to think for a moment, “No, I don’t think I can.”

“Just kiss me!” Penny whines, pouting her lip. She looks adorable.

“Well, when you put it that way…” MJ smiles and leans forward, her hands wrapping around Penny’s waist to bring her closer. Just before her eyes close, MJ sees Penny smile and lean in. They kiss gently, Penny’s warm hands reach up to cradle MJ’s face.

When they pull away, Penny brings their foreheads together, “See? That was a normal kiss.”

“You’re adorable,” MJ laughs as she tucks a strand of hair loose from Penny’s braid behind her ear.

Penny kisses her again quickly, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave prompts in the comments or on my tumblr @romeoandjulietyouwish


	47. Peter has a nightmare + Harley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some parkner wherein Peter has a nightmare, and wakes up, thus waking up Harley and he's there for Peter and comforts him and gets him to go back to sleep.

It took Peter a while to open up to Harley. After May died it took a long time for Peter to come back out of his shell, even to Tony. He was especially nervous around new people. Like Harley. At first, Peter was wary of Harley and rarely spent a moment alone with the other boy unless Tony was with him.

But then something changed.

To this day Peter doesn’t know what caused the shift, but he’s so glad it happened. Because all of a sudden Peter found Harley grounding and comforting to be around. Peter was drawn to the other boy when he was anxious or when he just needed a hug. Which was almost every day. 

It didn’t take long for them to fall in love. 

And as soon as they began dating, Peter relyed on Harley even more. Harley quickly became tuned to Peter, understanding nearly everything about him and how his mind worked. Peter is grateful every day for him. 

Now Peter finds himself in front of Harley’s door. His back is still sweaty and his heart is still pounding from his nightmare. With anyone else Peter would be hesitant, not wanting to disturb them. But Peter doesn’t have that apprehension with Harley. Besides his boyfriend is probably still awake due to his awful sleeping schedule so Peter doesn’t even knock, he just turns the handle and pushes it open.

Just as he thought Harley is still awake and reading on his bed. But the second Peter walks into the room, Harley is on his feet.

“Peter?” Harley steps close to Peter, one arm touching his cheek where minutes ago tears had poured down, and the other arm falls easily to Peter’s waist, pressing comforting circles to his skin. “Nightmare?” Peter nods. Harley brushes his thumb under Peter’s eyes, wiping away any last tears. “I’m sorry, darlin’,” Harley pulls Peter into a tight hug.

“It’s not your fault,” Peter mumbles into Harley’s shoulder. “Can I stay here with you?”

“You don’t even have to ask,” Harley tells him, hands moving gently up and down Peter’s back. “Do you want to come sit?” Peter nods again and allows Harley to guide him to sit on the bed.

Harley leans back against the headboard and Peter assumes his normal position, resting his head on Harley’s stomach. Harley wraps one arm around him, trailing his fingers up and down his arm.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Harley asks softly.

“Can you read to me?” Peter counters. He knows Harley won’t say no. And sure enough, Harley picks up his book and begins to read aloud. Peter doesn’t know the book, he doesn’t know what’s going on, but it’s enough because soon enough Harley’s calming voice lulls him to sleep.

Peter wakes up slowly. He feels someone press a kiss to his forehead and Peter smiles sleepily nudges the hand that’s running through his hair. He feels a laugh rumble under his head.

“Morning, gorgeous,” Harley says softly, his voice slightly hoarse. “How are you feeling?”

Peter blinks his eyes open and looks up at Harley from where he is resting on his chest, “Better.”

“I’m glad,” Harley smiles and leans down to kiss Peter slowly.

“Thank you,” Peter traces a pattern onto Harley’s chest, “for helping me last night.”

Harley shakes his head, “I’m your boyfriend, of course, I’m gonna help you. You don’t have to thank me.” He drags his thumb along Peter’s cheek. “I love you, darlin’.”

“I love you too,” Peter grins dopily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me more prompts like this in the comments or on my tumblr @romeoandjulietyouwish


	48. Clingy Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is feeling a little clingy and miserable so he seeks out Tony who has to pretty much carry his little Spider-babe everywhere for the rest on the day

Tony is working in the lab on a normal Saturday morning. He and Peter stayed up way too long working last night so with May’s blessing Peter had stayed in his room in the tower. Tony, only sleeping for a few hours, is already awake and hard at work on one of his projects when the lab door whooshes open. 

“Hey, Pete!” Tony greets without looking up from his work. He hears Peter grunt a soft greeting and laughs at the kid’s sleepiness. Tony keeps working on his project, ignoring the weird scrapings that come from behind him, but a few moments later something, or rather someone, is pressing up against his back. “What are you doing?” Tony laughs as Peter’s head plops onto his shoulder. 

“Can I stay here?” Peter asks sleepily. 

“Of course you can, buddy,” Tony says gently. “Is everything okay?”

He feels Peter shrug against his back, “Nightmare.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” He offers. Peter shakes his head. “Do you just want to stay there while I work?” A nod. “Okay, kid. Let me know if you need anything.” Peter hums gently. 

As Tony works, he finds Peter’s weight on his back comforting. He can feel Peter’s warm breath on his back and the steady pounding of his heart. But perhaps the most comforting part is that Peter came to Tony when he was feeling down. He sought out Tony’s comfort. The engineer doesn’t think anyone has ever trusted him so completely. 

After half an hour, Peter falls asleep. Tony can feel Peter slump as Tony takes on the rest of the boy’s weight, thank god he weighs practically nothing. Tony contemplates moving the two of them over to the couch, but that would involve jostling Peter and Tony knows the kid really needs to sleep. Besides he was work to do so he just gets back to work, a small smile making itself permanent on his face. 

Around lunchtime, the doors slide open and Rhodey walks in with three plates of food. He smiles when he sees his friend with a sleepy spider on his back. As Rhodey pulls up a chir to eat with Tony, he addresses him, “What’s with the kid?” He asks, passing Tony his food. 

Tony pushes aside his work, “He had a nightmare and wanted to sit with me while I worked.” Rhodey gives him a smile. “What?”

“Being a dad is a good look on you.”

Tony smiles, “Thanks, honey bear.” Tony nods at the extra plate, “Is that for him?” Rhodey nods. “Good, he hasn’t eaten all day.” He ignores Rhodey’s knowing smile as he gently starts to wake Peter up.

Peter hums into Tony’s shoulder as he wakes up, “What’s goin’ on?” He asks slowly. 

“We got some food for you, buddy. You need to eat some lunch, okay?” Tony runs a hand through Peter’s curls. 

“Okay,” Peter responds. He blinks his eyes open and turns to look at Rhodey. “Hi, Mr. Rhodey.” 

“Hiya, kid. You hungry?” Peter nods and gratefully accepts the plate pressed into his hands. He doesn’t move from his chair, just leans back to allow himself more room to eat. While they eat, Tony and Rhodey chat, Peter tunes most of it out. After his plate his clean, he slumps back against Tony, nuzzling into his shoulders. A few minutes later Rhodey leaves and Tony goes back to work. 

“How long are you gonna stay like this?” Tony asks not unkindly. 

Peter shrugs, “I don’t know. How long can I?”

“As long as you want, Pete. You know I think this is helping me be more productive,” Tony chuckles. 

“Really?” Tony nods. “Good, because it’s really comfortable. Can you wake me up for dinner?”

“Sure thing, kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr- @romeoandjulietyouwish


	49. Aren’t you supposed to be the adult?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aren’t you supposed to be the adult? With tony and penny/Peter (you can choose if you want it to be Peter or penny)

Penny sits on the couch in the living room, thinking over what she is going to say to Pepper when the couple walks in, Pepper with her hand on Tony’s bicep. They look happy, Penny notes. Pepper’s cheeks are flushed with blush and her smile radiates her love for Tony. Penny is happy for them, but there’s something she has to do first. 

“Hi, Pen!” Tony greets, kissing the top of her head. “What are you still doing up?”

“How did your date go?” Penny asks, ignoring her dad’s question and leaning into his arm as the couple sits down on the couch beside her. 

Tony looks to Pepper with a loving smile, “It was great. We had a wonderful time.” Pepper nods her agreement. 

“Dad?” Penny asks. “Could I talk to Pepper for a moment?” 

Tony lifts an eyebrow, “Are you going to do what I think you’re going to do?” 

Penny shrugs, “You did it to me when Harry came over so I think this is deserved.” 

“Well,” Tony stands, looking at Pepper, “good luck.”

Pepper tips her head to the side, “What?” Tony just smirks and walks out of the room, leaving the two women alone. “What’s up, Penny?”

“I know you and my dad are getting kind of serious now,” Penny starts. Pepper looks embarrassed. “My dad is the only family I have and if you ever try to come between us I will tear you limb from limb.” Pepper gulps. “I don’t want to see you break his heart, he absolutely adores you, Pepper. Don’t mess this up.” Pepper nods, looking determined.

“Penny, can I ask you a question?” Pepper leans forward. Penny nods. “How would you feel about me marrying your dad?” 

Penny’s eyes widen comically, “Really?” For as much time she spent wondering about what her dad’s future with Pepper would look like, she tried not to get her hopes up that Pepper could someday be her mom; she’d seen too many of her dad’s relationships fall apart. 

“Yeah.” Pepper smiles warmly. “That’s actually what the dinner was about, we wanted to set time aside to discuss it and we did. We came to the conclusion that neither of us can picture a world without each other. So, what do you think?”

Penny doesn’t respond at first, she just tackles Pepper with a big hug, “I’ve always wanted a mom.” Penny doesn’t have to look at Pepper to know the older woman is choked up. “And I can’t think of a better one than you.”

Pepper pulls out of the hug then, and sure enough, her eyes are quite misty. She takes Penny’s face in her hands and kisses the top of her head, “I can’t think of a better daughter.” 

Penny and Pepper hug again, both crying. Penny clings to Pepper’s shoulder, “I’m sorry I threatened you.” 

Pepper laughs, “It’s alright, Pen.” _Pen_. It was the nickname her dad had called her ever since she was a little baby. Pepper has never used it before and Penny finds that she doesn’t mind it at all. 

She’s going to have a mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr- @romeoandjulietyouwish


	50. What Friends Are For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned's been having a hard time so his friends step in to make him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anxiousangstyangel

Peter knocks three times on the window before it flies up. MJ looks out at him with an eyebrow raised, “Took you long enough.” 

Peter rolls his eyes and pushes past her into the room, “There was a line.” As he sheds the Spiderman suit, he passes MJ the bag with the sandwiches from their favorite place a few blocks away. 

“You’re Spiderman, can’t you just skip the line?” She asks. 

Peter gives her a look, “That would be unethical.” Now it’s MJ’s turn to roll her eyes. Peter tugs his t-shirt over his head, stowing the suit in his backpack. “How long before he gets here?” 

MJ checks her phone, “Uh, about ten or fifteen minutes.” 

“We got to hurry then.” 

“Well if you hadn’t taken so long getting the sandwiches...”

As MJ fills three plates with their sandwiches and chips, Peter gathers all the blankets and pillows in the apartment and starts to make a fort by the windows. Once MJ is done she comes in and helps him, dragging chairs from the table to hold up the blankets, using Peter’s webs when they have to. 

For the past few weeks, MJ and Peter have noticed that Ned has really been struggling. He’s been talking less and not smiling and just not being himself. So they want to help him. The sandwiches were MJ’s idea, after every final the three friends always go to Delmar’s so he wanted to get them as a treat for all of them. The fort was Peter’s, when Ned and Peter were really little they used to build forts all the time and used to spend hours building legos inside.

As a surprise, Peter invited Ned to come study with him for a test later next week. But Ned doesn’t know they plan they have in store for him. 

Three knocks sound on the front door, MJ shoos Peter to answer it while she puts the finishing touches on the fort. Peter skids to the door and flings it open, smiling widely at his best friend. 

“Hey man!” Peter greets.

Ned gives him a smile, not as big as normal, “Hi. Ready to study?” 

“Actually...” Peter grabs Ned’s arm and drags him inside. “I had another idea.” He pushes Ned into the living room where they find MJ waiting for them, standing in front of a blanket fort. Since the three teens are much bigger than when they were young, the fort had to be doubled in size, using a full blanket for the room and one for each side. It’s just like how Ned and Peter used to build them, three walls facing the windows with a small opening as a door. On the inside, blankets, pillows, and cushions from the couch serve as a plushy floor. 

Peter turns to his friend who seems to be frozen, “We know you’ve been having a hard time recently so we wanted to do something nice for you.” 

Ned looks between MJ and Peter, emotion welling in his eyes, “Thank you.” Ned grabs Peter and pulls him into a crushing hug, extending an arm to invite MJ in. She rolls her eyes, but walks over and embraces them nonetheless. “You have no idea how much this means to me.” 

MJ smiles, “What do you say we go in?” 

Ned grins, for the first time in two weeks and lets Peter drag him inside the fort while MJ runs to the kitchen to get the food. 

Once all of the teens are settled inside with their food, Ned lets his head drop onto Peter’s shoulder, knowing MJ wouldn’t like the contact. “Thank you both so much. I love you guys.” 

MJ smiles warmly, “We love you too.” 

The trio looks out of the window at the city, painted in the warm light from the sun. Below them, people run around like ants scurrying from task to task. And in this moment of peace above it all, they only thing they feel is love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr- @romeoandjulietyouwish


	51. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley confessing to Peter

“Peter?” 

Peter looks up from where he is working on his bed, smiling when he sees Harley, “What’s up, Harls?” 

“Can I-can I talk to you about something?” Harley asks, tugging his sleeves over his hands. 

“Of course,” Peter immediately clears away his work and pats the space on the bed next to him. “Is everything okay?” 

Harley laughs shakily, “I-I don’t know.” Peter frowns, tugging Harley’s arm so he sits down beside him. Harley nearly collapses onto the bed next to him. “Peter, I have to tell you something and it’s going to change everything about what you think about me.” 

Peter shakes his head, “You’re my best friend, Harley. Nothing could ever change that.” 

Harley snorts, “You haven’t heard what I need to tell you yet.” 

“Harley, you’re scaring me,” Peter says honestly, reaching out and squeezing his hand. “What’s going on?” 

“Sorry...I’m sorry, Pete,” Harley runs and hand through his hair, bouncing his leg. “I was going to keep it to myself, probably until the day I die, but then Tony figured it out and then MJ and I-” Harley takes a long breath. “I-I just...can’t keep it in any longer. But I want to so bad because I value our friendship so much and-”

“Harley.” Peter puts a hand on Harley’s leg. “Just tell me, it’s okay.” 

Harley nods jerkily and takes a deep breath, “I’m in love with you. I have been since the day I met you.” Harley looks over at Peter nervously. He is frozen, staring wide-eyed at Harley. “Peter, please say something-”

“I love you too.” 

Harley snaps to look at Peter, the other boy’s eyes are full of an emotion Harley doesn’t recognize. Slowly Harley reaches up and touches Peter’s cheek, dragging his thumb over the bone. Peter leans into the touch, his eyes closing slightly. Suddenly, Peter is so close, their noses almost touching. Harley can’t stop his eyes from falling to Peter’s lips. 

“Can I kiss you?” Harley asks, barely even a whisper. Peter nods minutely and leans in. 

And then Peter’s lips are on his, his hands on Harley’s waist, pulling him closer. Harley has kissed a lot of people, boys girls, but none of them ever felt like this, soft and warm. Harley has never believed in soulmates, even in love. But he has no doubt that those feelings will soon change. 

Especially if Peter keeps kissing him like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr- @romeoandjulietyouwish


	52. Parkner sick day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe some parkner sickfic fluff? Where Harley is sick and Peter takes care of him or vice versa?

Peter wakes up feeling like shit. He groans, pressing his face into the pillow, sniffing as he tries to breathe through his nose. 

“Darlin’?” Harley asks, waking up. Harley’s accent is always thicker in the mornings. “What’s wrong?” 

“‘M sick,” Peter mumbles, his voice nasally. 

“Yeah?” Harley pulls Peter up against his warm chest. “You do feel pretty warm.” Peter cuddles closer to Harley as the older boy presses a kiss to his temple. “Stay here, I’ll go get you some medicine.” Peter lets out a small whining noise and doesn’t let go of Harley as he tries to move away. Harley chuckles, “Babe, you gotta let me up.” 

“No,” Peter moans. “Stay here.” 

Harley rolls his eyes, “I’ll be back in less than a minute. Now if you want to feel any better you need to let me up.” Peter groans, but rolls away from Harley, letting him out of the bed. Harley returns a bit later with cough syrup and a box of tissues, placing both on the table by Peter’s side of the bed. As Harley crawls back between the warm sheets, Peter immediately cuddles back against him, resting his head on Harley’s chest.

After coaxing Peter to down a mouthful of cold medicine Peter asks, “Do you have to go to work today?” 

“I do, darling,” Harley answers regretfully. 

Peter whines, pressing his nose to Harley’s throat, “But I’m dying Harls.” 

Harley rolls his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics, “You’re not dying.” 

“I guess you better stay here and make sure of it then. Who else is going to spoonfeed me soup and watch the new season of The Bachelor with me?” Peter looks up at Harley with the best puppy eyes he can muster, his red nose and cheeks only adding to the effect. 

Harley lets out a strained sigh, “Fine… You win.” Peter grins, tightening his hold on his boyfriend’s waist. 

The two boys settle down in bed, Peter nearly asleep again on Harley’s shoulder. 

By the end of the day, most of their bed has been covered with tissues, empty bowls of soup rest on each of their side tables, and Peter and Harley are fast asleep, the light from the TV illuminating the scene. 

Yeah being sick is awful, but it’s a little less awful with someone by your side to take care of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr - @romeoandjulietyouwish


	53. Harley Whump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ok ok ok usually peter gets hurt on patrol but can we get some harley whump pretty pleeeease?

Peter cradles Harley’s cheek with one hand while he brings a damp washcloth up to Harley’s cheek, gently washing away the dried blood. Harley tenses, but allows Peter to take care of him. 

Harley had been having a nice dinner with some of his friends from out of state, Peter had to work so he didn’t join them. But once Harley started walking back to their apartment, all hell broke loose. He was dragged into an alley and beaten, basically, to a pulp before Spiderman swung down into the alley and saved him. Peter had been so scared, Harley could tell even through the mask. Peter hadn’t said a word to Harley until they were back at home.

And even now, in the safety of their apartment, Peter is still just as scared. His hands tremble slightly and he is breathing way to forcefully to be okay. 

“Hey,” Harley leans into the hand on his cheek, “I’m okay.” 

Peter doesn’t meet Harley’s eyes, “I know, I know. It’s just…” Peter takes a long breath, “I don’t want to lose you, Harls. And if I hadn’t gotten there-”

“You did,” Harley cuts in, squeezing Peter’s leg. 

“Yes, but if I hadn’t-”

“You did.” Harley touches Peter’s cheek, forcing him to make eye contact with him. “I’m okay, Peter. I’m just a little cut and bruised. You saved me. I’m okay.” Peter’s eyes are misty as he nods. “Come here, darlin’.” 

And with those words, Peter falls into Harley’s arms, careful of his bruised ribs, crying. Harley holds Peter close, kissing his cheek. 

“I was so scared, Harley,” Peter whispers. “I-I save people every day, you know. But I- but I never thought that I would have to save you and all of a sudden the random stranger I was helping was my boyfriend and I was so scared.” 

“Shh…” Harley soothes, rubbing Peter’s back. “I’m okay. I’m okay.” 

Peter sits up, wiping his eyes quickly, “You’re never allowed to do that again, do you hear me, Harley Keener?” 

Harley smirks, brushing Peter’s hair out of his face, “I’ll try my best not to get mugged.” 

Peter gives him a look, “Jackass.” 

Harley kisses his cheek, “Yeah but I’m your jackass.” Peter rolls his eyes but kisses him softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr - @romeoandjulietyouwish


	54. “I know it’s embarrassing I still sleep with a night light.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny gets cramps

Penny wakes up at two in the morning with a groan, her hands curling around her abdomen. Stupid, she curses herself, she should have brought painkillers. And now she doesn’t have any because she’s spending the weekend at Tony’s. Penny should have thought ahead, she knew she was on her period and she knew that she usually gets really bad cramps at night, but she was too caught up in the excitement of getting to spend the whole weekend at the tower that she forgot. Not that painkillers would even work on her, but usually taking three or four can at least get her back to sleep. 

With a sigh, Penny tries to close her eyes and fall asleep, but all she can think about is her pain. It feels like someone is pulling at her from the inside, digging their claws into her organs. She tries different positions, but none of them provide any relief. After a few minutes, Penny swings her legs out of bed and stands up, which feels a little better. But even after a second of standing still, the pain comes right back. 

Penny balls her hands into her hair with a frustrated groan. Nothing is working. So she paces, back and forth and in circles around her room. Moving lessens the pain but she really doesn’t feel like walking until morning. Penny wishes she could just knock herself out or better yet, remove her uterus from her body. 

After five more minutes of pacing, nothing is better and Penny has no clue what to do. 

“FRIDAY?” She asks quietly. “Is Pepper here?” 

“No.” FRIDAY responds. “She is currently on a business trip to Hong Kong, she will be back on Monday.” 

Penny groans. Of course, the one person who could help here isn’t here. Natasha is off on a mission somewhere else and Wanda is at the compound. What the hell is she going to do?

“Penny, you seem to be in distress. Would you like me to alert Boss?” FRIDAY asks kindly. 

Penny shakes her head, “No.” That would be too embarrassing. She throws a glance at her clock. 2:10. Penny makes a deal with herself, if she hasn’t fallen asleep by 2:30 she’ll go to Tony for help. 

The minutes tick by, Penny pacing back and forth across her bedroom, waiting and waiting for the pain to subside. But it doesn’t, in fact it seems to get worse with every minute. By 2:30, Penny is nearly in tears from pain. With a soft swear under her breath, she realizes that she doesn’t really have another option. 

Penny carefully opens her bedroom door and creeps down the hallway, feeling quite a lot like a child. She’s sixteen, she shouldn’t need to wake up an adult in the middle of the night, let alone one who isn’t her parent. But just as she is about to second guess herself, a sharp pain brings her back to reality. She needs help. 

Tony sleeps with his door shut so Penny carefully turns the handle and walks in. The room is dark, illuminated by a night light in the corner, casting a purple glow across the room. Tony is curled up on the right side of the big bed, soundly asleep, snoring lightly. Penny takes a deep breath and walks up to the side of the bed, shaking Tony’s shoulder. 

“Tony?” Penny says, her voice quiet. She shakes him three more times before Tony groggily sits up. 

Penny can tell when he sees her because his eyes fly wide open, clicking on his bedside lamp, “Penny?” He asks urgently. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

“Cramps,” Penny says stiffly. “It hurts so much, Tony.” She expects Tony to laugh, but he doesn’t. 

“Come here, sweetheart,” Tony moves to allow more space for Penny on the edge of the bed. Penny gingerly sits on the edge of the bed, watching as Tony sits up more, facing her. “Scale from 1 to 10?”

“Eight,” Penny says immediately, it’s all she’s been able to think about since she woke up. 

Tony frowns, “Did you take any medicine?”

Penny shakes her head, “It doesn’t work on me anymore.” 

“I’ll figure something out that does tomorrow,” Tony gently touches her shoulder. “I’m going to go get a hot water bottle and some tea, okay?” 

Penny nods, “Thank you, Tony.” As Tony gets out of the bed he kisses her forehead quickly before leaving. 

Tony comes back a few minutes later with a hot water bottle and two cups of tea. Penny expects him to hand them to her and tell her to leave, but he doesn’t. Instead he tells her to lean back against the headboard and relax. He hands her the hot water bottle which she lays across her abdomen and then sits beside her, sipping the tea. 

“Thank you,” Penny says quietly. 

Tony smiles at her, “Of course, Pen. Are you feeling any better?” 

“A little.” 

“Be honest,” Tony reminds her. 

“It doesn’t feel much better.” Penny shakes her head quickly, “I’m sorry, I already woke you up in the middle of the night and made you get up-”

“Penny,” Tony stills her thoughts by squeezing her hand. “I’m glad you woke me up, because now I can help you and you’re not going to spend the rest of the night in pain. You didn’t make me do anything, honey. I have lived with Pepper for almost ten years now, I know how to help with cramps. I want to help you, Pen, because you’re like a daughter to me and I hate seeing you in pain.” 

Penny looks at him nervously, “You think of me as your daughter?” 

Tony nods, “Yeah, kid, I do.” Penny can’t stop herself from flinging her arms around Tony, hugging him tight. Tony does the same to her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “Here,” Tony says, sitting up. “Why don’t you lay down and I’ll try to help you sleep? The water bottle should start helping in a few minutes.” Penny nods. She takes one of Pepper’s pillows and lays down in the bed, shoving her legs under the thick blankets. Tony lays down beside her, gently stroking her hair as Penny adjusts the hot water bottle.

“Does the light bother you?” He asks, looking up at the purple shadows on the ceiling coming from the nightlight. ““I know it’s embarrassing I still sleep with a night light.” He laughs awkwardly.

Penny shakes her head, “I like it. Ben used to sleep with a nightlight too. He said it helped keep the shadows away.” 

“That it does.” Tony pulls her a little bit closer, her head now resting on his chest. Penny instinctively curls towards him. “Goodnight, picciola,” Tony whispers as Penny slowly falls asleep in his arms.


	55. More Parkner Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parkner fluff

Peter is asleep on the couch when Harley comes home. The younger boy had a late night the evening prior, patrolling for several hours before sitting down to do his homework, so it’s no surprise to Harley to find his boyfriend passed out on the couch before nine o’clock. 

He shucks off his jacket with a soft smile, shedding his shoes and softly padding into the living room. As he gets closer Harley finds that Peter is wearing one of his sweatshirts, his soft red, Rose Hill High School one. The sweatshirt is baggy on Harley, so on Peter, it nearly swallows him whole, despite only being a few inches shorter. 

Harley pulls a soft afghan off the back of the couch, tucking it over Peter carefully. As Harley walks into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of water and maybe some dinner, he hears from the living room a soft, “Harls?” 

“I’m in here, darling,” Harley calls back over his shoulder. “Do you want anything to eat?” 

“No,” Peter says softly. But Harley knows him better than that and snags a granola bar for him. 

Peter is sitting up when Harley walks back in. Harley can’t help but smile at Peter’s sleep-mussed hair and sleepy smile. When Harley sits down on the couch, Peter immediately curls into his side, pressing his face against Harley’s shoulder. 

“How’s Tony?” Peter asks, his voice a little hoarse. He gratefully tears into the granola bar Harley presses into his hand. 

Harley shrugs, “Same old, same old. He really missed having you in the lab today.” 

“He did?” 

Harley nods, “Yeah. You should go tomorrow just to cheer him up.” 

Peter rolls his eyes with a laugh. The two boys sit quietly for a moment, just enjoy each other’s company before Peter asks, “Can we go to bed now?”

Harley laughs, “It’s not even ten.” 

Peter sticks out his bottom lip, “I’m tired.” 

“Then you can go to bed,” Harley teases. 

“Harley,” Peter whines, tugging on his boyfriend’s arm. “Come on.” Then, fixating his puppy eyes on Harley, “Please?”

Harley sighs, “Fine, fine. Okay.” He lets Peter pull him to their bedroom and pin him easily to the mattress, cuddled nearly on top of him. But Harley doesn’t mind, he just smiles and brushes his fingers through Peter’s hair. Peter hums appreciatively, nuzzling into Harley’s neck. 

“Love you,” Peter whispers sleepily. 

Harley smiles softly, “Love you too, Pete.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr- @romeoandjulietyouwish


	56. Exhausted numbness after crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exhausted numbness after crying

Peter sobs into Steve’s chest, letting himself be shielded by the super-soldier’s broad shoulders. Steve just rubs a warm hand up and down his back, squeezing the boy tight. 

“I-I want my dad,” Peter hiccups. 

“I know,” Steve whispers softly, rocking them back and forth. “He’ll be here soon okay.” Peter nods shakily, clinging tighter to Steve. Steve doesn’t know how long he sits there with the crying child, gently trying to soothe him, but eventually, Peter goes slack in his arms. 

The tension gives way to exhaustion and Peter lifts himself off of Steve’s chest. The older man looks at him with fondness, reaching up to dry his cheeks. 

“Steve,” Peter says quietly, looking up at Steve with hooded eyes. “I’m so tired.” 

“I know, kid,” Steve gently guides Peter to lay back against his chest. “Just close your eyes and sleep and your dad will be here when you wake up. 

“Promise?” Peter asks, sticking out his pinky. 

Steve knows he can’t deny a child with red-rimmed eyes and a pitiful trembling lip. He links his pinky with Peter’s. “Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr- @romeoandjulietyouwish


	57. “Whatever you do don’t open your eyes.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Whatever you do don’t open your eyes.”

Morgan and Peter lay back against the blankets, looking up at the sky. 

“You know,” Peter begins, “in the city, you can’t see the stars.”

Morgan gasps and looks at her big brother, “Really?” 

Peter nods, “The lights from all the buildings and cars block it out. I’d never seen stars until I went to space.” 

“That’s so sad,” Morgan says. “They should make lights illegal so everyone in the cities can see them.” 

Peter laughs, “Don’t give your dad any ideas.” 

“What about me?” Tony asks, walking across the grass, arm in arm with Pepper. They sit down on the blankets beside their kids. 

“Nothing,” Peter says quickly, laughing. 

Tony lays down between Peter and Morgan while Pepper does the same beside Morgan. Peter easily snuggles closer, lifting his head to rest it on Tony’s shoulder. 

“Whatever you do don’t open your eyes, dad!” Morgan squeals. 

“Why?” Tony opens, his tone light and teasing. He knows they’re all safe here. 

“There’s a spider on you!” Morgan says loudly. 

“Well get it off,” Tony responds, playing along. 

Peter, who had until then been tuned out, just relaxing against Tony, suddenly finds himself being smacked in the head by his little sister. Peter sits up and tackles Morgan, leaning across Tony, who in retaliation tickles his side. 

Peter lets out a shriek, collapsing against Tony in laughter. “You...guys,” Peter manages between deep breathes, “are so mean to me.” 

“It’s because we love you, spider-baby,” Tony says, planting a kiss on Peter’s cheek, who bats him away with a soft glare. Morgan crawls her way across Tony and gives Peter another kiss on his other cheek. 

“Love you, Petey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr- @romeoandjulietyouwish


	58. “I need a place to stay.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I need a place to stay.”

A knock. Harley pauses his tv and walks over to the door of his small apartment in the tower. He pulls the door open and finds-

“Peter?” Harley asks. The boy in question is trembling, his arms wrapped around himself. 

“I-I need a place to stay,” Peter says. “Can I stay with you?” 

“Of course,” Harley steps out of the way and lets Peter in. “What’s wrong?” 

Peter sits on the edge of the couch, not making himself comfortable. Harley wraps a soft blanket around Peter’s shoulders and pulls the boy to lean against him. 

“Someone was following me,” Peter begins quietly. “I-I was so scared, Harley.” Harley gently shushes Peter and brings him into a closer hug, not even a month ago there had been a kidnapping scare. “I didn’t want to go home and lead them to May so-so I thought I would come here, but I don’t want to worry Tony so I came to you.” 

“You can always come to me,” Harley soothes. “I’m here for you, darling.” 

Peter leans into Harley’s embrace, “Thank you.” 

Harley gently kisses Peter, “You don’t have to thank me.” Peter sighs against his collar bone. “Now, you and I are going to watch some Parks and Rec, drink some tea, and fall asleep on the couch, sound like a plan?” 

Peter nods, but before Harley can get up to get snacks and drinks Peter tugs Harley’s wrist and pulls him back down to sit next to him. Bringing his hand up to Harley’s cheek, Peter kisses him softly. 

“Thank you for taking care of me,” Peter says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr- @romeoandjulietyouwish


	59. “I want you to be happy.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want you to be happy.”

“What if I don’t want to go to MIT?” Peter asks over breakfast one morning.

Tony puts down his spoon and looks over at his kid, “What was that?” 

Peter sighs, “I don’t think I want to go to MIT, I think I want to stay closer to home.” 

“Kid, you’ve been working for months to get into MIT, why do you want to give up all that hard work?” Tony asks seriously. 

Peter shrugs, “I don’t think I’m ready to be that far from you and May and Queens. What if I want to stay here?” 

“Well,” Tony sighs, “All I want is for you to be happy, Pete, that’s all. And if you think that you would be happier here in New York, then I’m okay with that.” 

“Really?” Peter looks up at the man tentatively. “You’d really be okay with me staying here?” 

Tony nods, “Of course, kid. I trust you to know yourself and if being that far away from here is scary or it makes you anxious, then I’m fine with you going wherever you want.” 

Peter stands up and runs to give Tony a hug, “Thank you!”

“Were you really that worried about it?” Tony asks, holding Peter close, one hand on the back of his head. 

“I dunno... MIT is your alma mater,” Peter shrugs, sitting back down. 

Tony taps his nose, “But it doesn’t have to be yours, okay? May and I will support you no matter where you want to go. And if after a year in New York you’re sick of us,” Peter laughs, “then we can talk about transferring.” 

Peter smiles, the weight that had been resting on his shoulders for months is finally lifted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr- @romeoandjulietyouwish


	60. “You’re lying!” “I hate you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re lying!” “I hate you.”

“Penny...” Tony says gently as if trying to calm a wounded animal. 

“Stay away from me,” Penny snaps, backing up even further. “Did you know?”

“No,” Tony says simply, willing Penny to believe him. “I didn’t.” 

“You’re lying!” Penny shouts, angry tears streaming down her face. “I knew I shouldn’t have trusted you.” She stares at Tony, looking all too much like a scared deer, ready to turn tail and run. “You knew what they would do to me and you let them take me!” 

“I had no idea,” Tony fights to keep his voice even. He needs Penny to believe him, to trust him to take care of her. 

“Bullshit,” Penny growls. “Bullshit you didn’t know. You’re Tony fucking Stark, there’s no way you wouldn’t have known.” Penny’s anger gives way to sadness as she takes a breath, “I hate you,” she whimpers. “You-you told me you thought of my like your daughter, then you told Ross where to find me. You let him hurt-hurt me.” 

“I didn’t, Pen,” Tony takes a hesitant step towards her. “I swear to you did didn’t sell you out to Ross. I didn’t know he was looking for you.” 

“You-you told me you would never-never lie to me,” Penny manages to say through her tears. 

“I won’t,” Tony says gently, “I haven’t. Sweetheart...” Tony pulls Penny into a hug. 

“No, no!” Penny fights against him, trying to shove him away. If she wasn’t injured and weak, she would have been able to get away. 

“It’s okay,” Tony whispers to her as she shoves against him. “It’s okay, bambina. Shhh... It’s alright.” Penny stops fighting, collapsing in heaving sobs against Tony. Tony strokes her hair, holding her close, “Let it out, sweetheart. It’s okay. You’re safe now. I’m not going to let anyone hurt you anymore.” 

“You promise?” Penny whispers. 

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr- @romeoandjulietyouwish


	61. MJ/Penny Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you touch your soulmate for the first time you see their life through snapshots.

“MJ?” Penny says. MJ looks up from where she is getting her supplies from her locker. Penny looks like shit, her eyes have dark circles under them, she hasn’t slept in days. 

“Is everything okay?” MJ asks. 

Penny nods, “Yeah, yeah, I’m okay.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Can I-can I have a hug?” Penny asks, her eyes slightly teary. 

And despite the fact that MJ isn’t fond of hugs or touching in general, she can’t find herself able to deny Penny. MJ opens her arms to Penny and the girl falls right in, clinging tight. 

Penny’s head falls, touching MJ’s collar bone and then something happens. 

MJ feels a rush of warmth at the contact. Then her eyes fall closed of their own accord and she’s seeing...Penny. 

Penny as a baby curled up in a bassinet. 

Penny taking her first steps, reaching out for her father. 

Penny holding May and Ben’s hands, dressed in all black. 

Penny, Ben, and May curled up on the couch all fast asleep. 

Penny as Oscorp, a spider biting her hand. 

Penny kneeling over her uncle’s body, rain soaking her. 

Penny wearing a crude version of her Spiderman suit, standing on the edge of a building. 

Penny talking to Tony Stark. 

And Penny, right now, pressed tight in her arms. 

MJ snaps back to reality. Penny is staring at her with wonder, “You’re my...”

“Soulmate,” MJ finishes, her voice soft. “Oh my god.” Penny throws herself back into MJ’s arms, holding onto her tight. 

“I’m so glad it’s you,” Penny whispers in her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr- @romeoandjulietyouwish


	62. 3 am Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 am phone call.

Peter’s phone rings, waking him up with a groan. He rolls over in bed, blindly grabbing for his phone. 

“Hello?” He answers, his voice still thick with sleep. 

“Peter.” It’s Tony. He sounds...off.

“Tony?” Peter sits up, wiping sleep from his eyes. “Is something wrong?” 

He sighs, “Not really, sorry, Pete. I didn’t mean to wake you up at 3 am. Go back to sleep, kid.” 

“No,” Peter says, more awake now. “You called me for a reason. You wouldn’t let me go if I did this to you.” 

Tony sighs again, “I’m an adult, you’re a kid. Just leave it alone, I’ll talk to you later.” 

“What’s wrong,” Peter insists. “Please, Tony. I just want to help.”

A beat. Then, “I...I had a nightmare. About you dying,” Tony takes a breath. “I just wanted to make sure that you were okay and that it was just a dream.”

“I’m okay, Tony. I even went to bed early tonight,” Peter laughs. “I’m okay.” 

“I-I know kid, uh, sorry for keeping you-”

“Do you want me to come over?” Peter asks. “I know it can help to prove this is real and not your dream. I can be there in five minutes.”

“No,” Tony says quickly. “You don’t need to do that. I’m fine now... Thanks, for listening.” 

“You’d do this for me,” Peter replies. “Can I come over tomorrow, well today I guess?”

“That sounds great, buddy. Goodnight, kid.” 

“Goodnight, Tony.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr- @romeoandjulietyouwish


	63. Bullied Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finding out Peter is being bullied through Peter venting about it to Karen while on patrol and forgetting that Tony can playback anything and hear it. And maybe Tony gets protective and confronts Peter but it turns into an Irondad fluffy comfort session??

Peter crawls back through the window of his bedroom at the tower, tugging his mask off. He quickly changes into his softest pajamas and walks out to the living room where he knows Tony will be waiting for him, hopefully with a warm plate of dinner and Gatorade. 

When Peter walks into the living room, there is a steaming plate of spaghetti on the table, but what draws his attention is Tony. Usually, the man is waiting for Peter to tell him everything that happened, med kit sitting by his feet. But tonight, Tony is sitting on the couch, head in his hands and he looks...exhausted. 

“Mr. Stark?” Peter asks softly. Something’s wrong. He slowly sits down beside Tony. 

The inventor looks up at him and sighs, “Where did you get that bruise, Pete?”

“I got it on patrol,” Peter bluffs easily. He had thought the dark bruise on his cheekbone would be gone by now. No such luck. “This guy punched me-”

“Don’t lie to me,” Tony says stiffly. He looks at Peter with a sad, tired expression, but there’s something deeper in his eyes, almost protective. 

Peter gulps, “Mr. Stark? What’s going on?” Peter looks Tony over, what is happening? “I’m okay-”

“Are you?” Tony counters, his voice raising slightly. “Because I don’t think you are.” He sighs and drags a hand through his hair. Then, quieter, “I know someone is bullying you, kid.”

“How did you...” Tony looks up at Peter and Peter sighs. “Karen.” Tony nods. “Did she rat me out?” Peter leans back on the couch, this is going to be a long conversation. 

“Yeah, kid, she did. She sent me the whole conversation you two had tonight.” Peter tugs on his hair. Shit. “What that kid is doing to you, Pete, is wrong. You know that right?” 

Peter shrugs, “I mean, yeah. But if he’s hurting me that means he’s not hurting anyone else. So it can’t be that bad, you know? Besides he has a really rough home life, his parents aren’t around much.”

“And that makes it okay for him to hit at verbally abuse you?” Tony counters. 

Peter groans, “He never hit me before today.” 

“That’s not the point,” Tony tells him. 

Peter groans, “You don’t understand. I can take it. Other people at school can’t.” 

“Can you take it?” Tony asks, looking up at Peter with obvious pain in his eyes. “’I don’t know how much longer I can take this’,” Tony quotes. “That’s what you told Karen. So why are you lying to me, Pete.” 

Peter looks down at his hands and shrugs. Tony scoots closer, squeezing his shoulder, “It’s okay, kid. Whatever it is you can tell me.” Peter looks back up at Tony, his eyes teary. “Oh, buddy.” Tony pulls Peter into a protective hug. He rubs Peter’s back, letting the teen cry into his shoulder. “It’s going to be okay.”

Peter sniffs, “It-it hurts so bad,” he whimpers. “I just keep thinking about everything he says about me, wondering if everyone else thinks the same thing.” Peter sobs. “But I didn’t tell anyone because not everyone is as strong as I am and-and they-”

“Shh...” Tony soothes, rocking the boy back and forth. “I’m going to take care of it, it’s going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay, baby.” Tony presses a kiss to the side of Peter’s head and holds him tighter. 

Flash doesn’t know the hell that is about to rain down on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr- @romeoandjulietyouwish


	64. First hug, like a real, good hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First hug, like a real, good hug. 
> 
> First “I’m not going anywhere.”

Tony is chilling on the couch, debating whether or not to go down to the lab, when FRIDAY gives him an alert. 

“Boss, Mr. Parker is on his way up.”

Tony frowns and checks his watch. It’s almost eleven. Peter should be at home, in bed by now. Why is he here? He asks as much to FRIDAY. 

“Mr. Parker didn’t give me a reason,” she replies. 

Tony is immediately worried. Something is very wrong. Peter never shows up without an invitation, not that Tony doesn’t want him here, the kid’s just polite like that. 

Not even a minute later, Peter walks into the living room. His arms are curled around himself, he’s shaking. Thankfully he doesn’t appear to be injured. But his eyes are what scare Tony, they’re dark, not showing an inch of the boy’s usual happiness and wonder. 

“Peter?” Tony asks as he walks slowly towards Peter. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Peter says carefully. “I didn’t mean to just barge in here, Mr. Stark. But I-I-I didn’t know where else to go. Will you please let me stay? I won’t bother you, I can sleep on the couch. Just please let me stay here tonight.” As he is talking, Peter’s eyes grow heavy with tears. 

Tony longs to reach out and comfort him, but he doesn’t know if that would be welcome. “Of course you can stay here, kid. Is everything okay?” 

Peter shakes his head and that when Tony notices the boy is still trembling. Without prompting he snags a blanket from the couch and wraps it around Peter’s shoulders, not giving himself time to questions his actions.   
“Why don’t you come sit,” Tony says. “We can talk about what’s going on.” 

Thankfully Peter does sit, though nervously on the edge of the cushion and a few feet away from Tony, but he sits. Peter holds the blanket tight around him, eyes stuck on his lap. 

“Pete?” Tony asks gently. “What’s going on?” 

Peter shakes his head, “I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“That’s okay,” Tony tells him, though he is secretly dying to know. “What can I do you help you, kid? Do you want some food, sleep? Peter shakes his head again. “Then what do you want?” Tony asks patiently. 

“You’ll think it’s weird,” Peter says quietly. 

“I promise I won’t.” 

Peter takes a deep breath and looks up at Tony with his piercing eyes, filled with tears, “Can I have a hug?” Peter immediately shakes his head, “Sorry. I know you don’t like hugs and that you-”

Tony cuts Peter off by scooping into a big hug. Peter stiffens, but then relaxes into the embrace. His fingers curl into Tony’s sweatshirt, holding him as if he’s going to disappear any moment. Peter presses his nose into Tony’s throat and curls up so that Tony is holding him completely in his arms. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Tony whispers. He doesn’t know if Peter hears it, but he is certain the boy understands.


	65. First moment of vulnerability + First 3 am call.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First moment of vulnerability.  
First 3 am call.

“Hello?” Tony asks, he balances the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he continues working, typing on a hologram screen in front of him. 

“Tony?” The voice asks. “It’s Harley.” His voice sounds weird, almost wavering like he’s fighting to stay in control of his emotions. 

That makes Tony stop. Harley? He hasn’t talked to him for a few weeks now. Last he heard the kid got a full ride to his first-choice college. So why the hell is he calling him this early in the morning. “Yeah, kid? What’s going on?” 

“My-my mom...” Harley takes a shaky breath. “She’s...gone. There was an accident,” Harley lets ou a sharp sob. “I-I didn’t know who else to call. Tony,” Harley tells him, “she’s all Abby and I had left. I don’t know what to do.” 

It’s strange, Tony thinks. He’s never heard Harley so desperate or unsure. Normally the boy is full of overzealous confidence. But now Tony can really tell he’s just a kid. A kid who just lost his last parent. 

“You did the right thing,” Tony assures him. “I’m going to fly down there to you guys in the morning, okay.”

“O-okay,” Harley murmurs. 

“Do you have someone you can stay with tonight?” Tony asks. “A friend maybe?”

“I think so,” Harley responds after a moment of contemplation. “T-Tony?”

“Yeah, kid?” 

“I’m scared,” Harley whispers the words like it’s a secret. Which to him it probably is.

Tony sighs, “I know, Harls. But it’s going to be okay eventually. I’ll take care of you and Abby, you can both move up to New York. And we’ll figure it out.” 

“Thank you, Tony.” 

“Of course, kid. Now, do you want me to stay on the line?” Tony asks. 

“I need to go talk to Abby and find a place to stay tonight,” Harley says, though it sounds like he doesn’t like the answer.

“Okay,” Tony responds. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“See you in the morning,” Harley repeats. “Thank you again, Tony.” 

Tony smiles softly, “You’re welcome, kid. Now get some rest.”


	66. Dating advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> superhusbands fic focused on peter and steve's relationship(?) Because i feel like with superhusband fics we only get to see tony and peter being fluffy father and son but not enough steve

“Pops?” 

Steve looks up from where he is reading in bed to find his son hovering in the doorway, “You can come in, Pete.” Steve moves over on the bed, allowing room for Peter to sit beside him. “What’s up?”

Peter fidgets with his hands, “I need some advice and I know dad will be super embarrassing about it so I was wondering if you could help me?” 

Steve marks his spot in the book and puts it away, giving his son his full attention, “Tell me what’s going on.” 

Peter nods, “Um, so there’s this girl.” Steve smiles, he knows where this is going. “And I don’t really know her that well but...I think I like her.” Peter looks up at Steve as if asking if that’s okay. 

Steve squeezes his hand, “Tell me about her.” 

“Her name is MJ and she’s super smart, she’s the captain of AcaDeca. She’s always reading these really dark books and I never know what to say to her and I’m kind of afraid that if I tell her that I like her then she’ll think I’m weird and not want to be my friend anymore and she’ll hate me.” Peter looks up at his Pops, pleading. “What should I do?” 

Steve smiles, “You really like her?” Peter nods. “Then tell her. And if she doesn’t feel the same then it’s for the best.” 

“What if she hates me?” Peter asks, looking so worried and innocent, that Steve squeezes his arm comfortingly. 

“Has she given you any indication that she does?” 

Peter shakes his head, “No.” Then he gets a soft look on his face, “She smiles at me sometimes, and she never smiles at anyone else.”

“That’s a good sign, Pete,” Steve tells him. “So tell her how you feel. And if she just wants to be friends you have to be ready to accept that, okay?” 

Peter nods quickly, “Thank you, Pops.” He leans forward and hugs Steve tightly, swatting his hand away when Steve tries to ruffle his hair.


	67. Confession (interwebs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love interwebs (Peter/Ned)!! Can you maybe write them admitting their feelings for each other, all sweet and cutesy please??

Peter wipes his palms on his pants, takes a deep breath, and knocks on his best friend’s door. Tonight Ned’s parents are having a date night so he invited Peter over to eat some pizza and watch Star Wars, just a normal Friday night for the two of them.   
Or well it would be if Peter weren’t planning to tell Ned about the massive crush he’s been harboring for years now.

Ned opens the door with a smile, welcoming his friend in. Ned tells him that pizza is already ordered and on the way (one cheese and two pepperoni as usual) and Peter and Ned relax back onto the plush sofa. 

“Is everything okay with you?” Ned looks over at Peter. “You seem tense.” 

Peter tries to shrug it off, “I’m okay.”

Ned, knowing Peter for well over half his life, doesn’t believe it for a second, “What is it?” He presses. 

“It’s nothing,” Peter doesn’t meet his friend’s eyes. “I’m just nervous I guess.” 

“Why?” Ned turns to Peter, signaling that this conversation will not be let go easily. “Is something wrong? Is it a Spiderman thing? Are you bleeding, Peter? Because I swear to god if you showed up here bleeding for the third time this month I am going to-”

“I have a crush on you!” Peter says, cutting off Ned. Then he slaps his hand over his mouth at Ned looks at him with wide eyes, “Shit, Ned, I’m sorry I didn’t mean for it to come out like that.” Ned just keeps staring at him so Peter. “Please say something,” Peter asks, his voice small. 

That seems to break Ned out of his stupor, “You-you have a crush on me?” Peter nods sheepishly. “For how long?” 

“Two years,” Peter tells him. “If that’s weird I promise we can just forget this ever happened and stay friends.”

Ned shakes his head, “I don’t think I want that.” 

Peter’s face falls, “Oh. I, um-” Peter moves to get up. 

“No, Peter,” Ned stills the other boy’s movements my taking his hands, looking straight into his eyes. “I want to be more than friends.” 

“Oh,” Peter says softly. A small smile makes its way across his face. 

Ned hesitantly brings his hands to Peter’s waist, tugging him just a little bit closer. Peter’s breath catches in his lungs as Ned leans closer, he gently lifts his hands to Ned’s face. 

“Can I kiss you?” Peter asks. Ned nods and allows Peter to pull him forwards, bringing their lips together. Peter smiles into the kiss, his heart lifting with joy. They’re going to be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr- @romeoandjulietyouwish


	68. Coming out (Interwebs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe peter telling ned he’s ace? and being real nervous but then neds cool about it

“Ned, there’s something I need to tell you,” Peter addresses his boyfriend nervously. He grinds the pad of his finger into his nail, an anxious tick he can’t seem to grow out of. 

Ned turns to him from where they are sat on the couch, “What is it? You know you can tell me anything.” He takes one of Peter’s hands and drags his thumb across Peter’s knuckles. Peter relishes in the touch. 

Peter makes sure to look anywhere but Ned’s face as he begins. “I’m not who you think I am.” 

Ned frowns, “Peter, I already know you’re Spiderman.” 

Peter shakes his head, “That’s not what I mean. This is something...worse. That I didn’t tell you when we started dating even though I really should have because now it’s going to hurt so much more if you don’t want to be with me anymore but I’m really scared that you’ll hate me and-”

“Peter.” Ned touches his boyfriend’s cheek, causing him to look up. “It’s okay. I could never hate you. Just tell me, it’ll be alright.” 

Peter nods, wanting to believe him so badly, but he knows that Ned can’t promise that. He takes a long breath, “I’m asexual.” The words fall dead between them, Peter’s heart racing in his chest. For a moment Ned is silent. Then-

“Okay, that’s okay,” Ned’s voice is so soft and gentle as he comforts Peter. “Can you tell me what that means for you?” 

Peter nods, still not meeting his eyes, “I, uh, I don’t want to have sex...ever. And, um, I-I just...I want to give you an easy out right now. I don’t want you to feel like your obligated to stay with me so if you want out of this relationship, this is your chance to do it the easy way.” 

“I don’t want to break up with you, Peter,” Ned squeezes his hands. “I love you. This doesn’t change anything. Can you look at me?” Peter does, meeting Ned’s soft eyes. Ned reaches up and gently touches Peter’s cheek. “I love you so much, you being asexual doesn’t change that at all.”

Peter shakes his head, “But what if you start to...need to do that and I don’t. Do we just break up then?” 

“I don’t need sex,” Ned says. “I don’t need it. What I need is you and for you to be happy and feel comfortable in our relationship.” 

“That sounds too good to be true,” Peter laughs, wiping his eyes. 

Ned smiles, “It’s not.” Ned kisses Peter softly. “It’s just what you deserve.”


	69. Can you shut up for once in your life?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you shut up for once in your life?

Peter didn’t realize that anything was wrong with Tony, sure the man seemed quieter than usual, but Peter just chalks it up to be because he is particularly invested in the project he is working on. Peter had been rambling about his day at school, Tony never has a problem with his chatter, he told me it makes a nice background noise when they’re working together. So Peter feels free to rant to his heart’s content about his day at school and this really sweet old lady he met on patrol last night-

Tony slams his hands onto his desk, the part he had been working on go flying, “Can you shut up for once in your life?” He snaps. Peter jumps, looking at Tony with wide, almost fearful eyes. “I don’t know if you noticed, but I’m trying to get some fucking work done.” 

Peter gulps anxiously, “I-I’m sorry, Tony, I thought-” His voice is quiet now. Peter presses his lips together to keep himself from crying. “I’m gonna go.” Quick as lightning, Peter stuffs his backpack and nearly runs out of the lab. 

The second the doors close behind him, tears pour down Peter’s cheeks. Peter taps his pockets, searching for his phone to text May that he would be home early, but he finds it missing. Letting out a soft curse, Peter redirects the elevator to the common floor, he must have left it there when he grabbed a snack before heading down to the lab. 

Peter crosses his fingers behind his back, hoping that the living room will be empty. He just wants to go in and out without every Avenger seeing his teary cheeks. But Parker luck strikes again, in the living room is not one, but two Avengers. Natasha and Rhodey. Spotting his phone on the counter, Peter ducks his head and walks towards it.

“I thought you were working with Tony?” Rhodey questions, turning around from where he sits on the couch to watch Peter. Shit.

“Yeah,” Peter’s voice comes out softer and more fragile than he meant. “Um, he sent me home early.” He hopes the wavering in his voice doesn’t give him away, but Natasha is a spy so he doesn’t really know why he expected anything to get past her. 

He feels Natasha touch his shoulder and on instinct, he turns around and looks up at her. He sees the spy’s face instantly grow more worried, “What’s wrong, little spider?” She asks. “Did something happen?” Peter scrubs quickly at his cheeks and grabs his phone. 

“It’s nothing,” Peter tries to push past Natasha, but Rhodey steps in front of him. “Leave me alone, I’m fine.” 

“No, you’re not,” Rhodey says gently. “Come sit down.” 

“No,” Peter throws off the arm Rhodey wrapped around his shoulder. “I want to go home, Tony doesn’t want me here.”

Rhodey frowns, “He adores you, of course, he wants you here.” Natasha gently pushes Peter back into the couch. 

Peter scoffs, his lip trembling slightly as he remembers what happened, “No, he made it clear that he doesn’t.” 

“Peter,” Natasha rubs comforting circles on his knee, “tell us what happened.” 

Peter looks at the floor, “I was just talking, rambling like I always do and we were working and then Tony slammed his hands on the table and yelled at me and told me to shut up.” Peter looks up at Rhodey, pleading, “I didn’t know it annoyed him when I did that if I did I would have stopped a long time ago. I don’t want him to hate me.” 

Rhodey is quick to pull Peter into a hug, “He doesn’t hate you, kid. He’s had a rough day, I’m sure he didn’t mean to yell at you. In fact any second now I fully expect him to rush in here to apologize and beg for forgiveness.” 

“Peter!” True to Rhodey’s words, Tony comes barrelling into the room, hair all askew and eyes red. 

Peter looks up from where he is leaning into Rhodey. He squeezes Peter’s arm and lets him go, “We’ll give you two a moment.” Rhodey and Natasha, who touches Peter’s cheek as she passes, briskly leave the two alone.

Tony kneels on the ground in front of Peter, “Kid, I am so sorry, I didn’t mean a single word I said.” 

Peter lifts his knees to his chest, “I understand if you did, I know I talk a lot and that some people think it’s annoying and Rhodey said you had a bad day so-”

“So it doesn’t excuse me from yelling at you,” Tony shakes his head. “Peter, the second I did it I regretted it. I,” Tony sighs, “I never want to see you that scared of me ever again.”

“Then why did you say that?” Peter asks. 

“Because I’m scared,” Tony admits. “Today I got a call that someone close to me died and I-” Tony takes a deep breath. “I kept thinking about the possibility that I could lose you, so I did the only then I knew how to do to protect myself from those feelings, I tried to push you away.” Tony laughs humorlessly. “Turns out having you hate me just made everything worse.” 

“I don’t hate you,” Peter says quietly. “And I forgive you.” The look on Tony’s face tells Peter that the man doesn’t think he is worthy of Peter’s forgiveness. Without hesitation, Peter slides off of the couch and presses himself into Tony’s arms. 

Tony is frozen for a second, his arms hanging limp beside him then he is holding Peter just as tightly, cheek pressed to his hair, “I love your rambling,” Tony laughs. “Don’t you ever stop, it’s the best part of my day.” 

Peter smiles through his tears, “You’re going to regret saying that.” 

“No, I won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr- @romeoandjulietyouwish


	70. Kiss prompt - Needing to hide from bad guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Needing to hide from bad guys - kiss prompt (Penny/MJ)

MJ is walking Penny home after AcaDeca. May won’t be home until dinner time so Penny invited the other girl over to spend some time together. What Penny doesn’t know is that MJ has something important to tell her, something that could change the course of their friendship permanently. Penny seems blissfully ignorant of MJ’s stress.

MJ, too caught up in her own head, doesn’t notice when Penny stops her rambling and grows pale. But she does notice when Penny yanks her into an alley and looks up at her. “Kiss me,” Penny commands, her eyes wide with panic.

“W-what?” MJ stutters. “I...what?” Did she mishear Penny? Did the girl she has been in love with for two years just ask her to kiss her?

Penny lets out of groan of frustration and pushes MJ so her back is pressed up against the brick building. Before MJ has any time to ask what’s going on, Penny is kissing her. Penny’s warm hands cup her cheeks as she pulls MJ down to meet her in a kiss.

MJ’s brain full-on stops working for a moment before she comes to her senses and kisses Penny back. Her hands fall to Penny’s waist as she leans into the kiss. The Penny pulls back, her eyes flashing to the sidewalk.

“Thanks for going along with that,” Penny says, stepping back. “There was someone following us, I needed to get them off our backs.” 

And like that MJ’s heart sinks. Of course. That wasn’t a real kiss. Of course, it’s not, why would it be, she chastises herself. Penny doesn’t think of her like that. Before her thoughts can spiral any further, MJ straightens her jacket.

“I, uh, I think I’m going to head home,” MJ tells Penny, hating to see the disappointed look that crosses her face. 

“Why?” Penny asks. “We haven’t gotten to the apartment yet.”

“I just...don't think it’s a good idea,” MJ sighs. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Penny.”

As MJ turns to walk away, Penny grabs her arm, “Can we at least talk about what’s going on? If this is about the kiss, I’m sorry, but I couldn’t think of another way to get them to leave us alone. PDA makes people uncomfortable.” 

“It sure does,” MJ says. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Penny asks, hand on her hip.

“Nothing,” MJ yanks her arm out of Penny’s grasp. “Forget I said anything. See you tomorrow.” Once again MJ tries to leave, but Penny pulls her back. “Penny, I’m not in the mood to do this right now.”

“Why not?” Penny demands. 

“Penny-”

“Tell me,” Penny lifts an eyebrow, and MJ can see Spidergirl glimmering in her eyes.

“Listen-”

“I’m your best friend you can tell me anything.” 

“I’m in love with you, okay?” MJ shouts. Silence. She risks a glance at Penny who is looking at her, stunned. Quietly MJ says, “That’s what I was going to tell you at the apartment.” 

“You’re...in love with me?” Penny asks softly. 

MJ nods and lets out a frustrated sigh, “Yeah. It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way-”

“You’re upset that I kissed you and you think that I don’t feel the same,” Penny realizes. MJ nods sadly. “What if...what if I do feel the same?” MJ snaps to look at Penny, not daring to hope it’s true until the words come out of her mouth. “I-I love you too.” 

“Yeah?” MJ looks cautiously as Penny who smiles at her. 

“Yeah,” Penny nods and steps back into MJ’s personal space. “Can I kiss you for real?” MJ doesn’t answer her, just pulls the give into a soft kiss.


	71. Just get home as soon as possible, okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Just get home as soon as possible, okay?” - Penny and Ben

Penny coughs pitifully into her elbow. She’s been feeling sick for hours now and no one is home yet. It’s Saturday, but both May and Ben have to work, leaving Penny alone. 

Her head feels foggy and warm like she could fall asleep at any moment. Penny’s throat aches from her constant coughing. She’s miserable and she hates being alone when she’s sick, she might fall over if she tries to stand up. She lazily reaches for her phone, pressing call and holding the phone to her ear. 

Ben picks up on three rings, “Penny? Is everything okay?” Her uncle’s worried voice comes from the other end of the phone. 

“Are you busy?” Penny asks, her throat protesting. 

“Uh, not really, I’m just doing some paperwork. Are you okay? You sound kind of funny.” 

“I feel really sick,” Penny admits, her voice slow. “Can you come home? Please?” She knows that will get him, she almost never asks for anything from either her aunt or her uncle so her reaching out to him for help is sure to get him. 

“I’ll be home in a little bit, okay sweetheart?” 

Penny nods, “Please come home as soon as possible, I feel really faint.” 

“I’m on my way, Pen. I love you.” Penny mumbles out a response and ends the call. She really does feel faint. Her eyes keep closing of their own accord and she can’t seem to support her head anymore. Penny collapses more into her bed, drawing up the covers to her shoulders. 

“Penny?” Ben calls later as he walks in the door. When he doesn’t immediately see his niece, he walks to her bedroom, rapping his knuckles lightly on the door before pushing it open. He finds Penny curled up in a ball under the covers, only the top of her head is visible. “Penny?” He tries again, shaking her shoulder.   
“Mmm,” Penny groans as she blinks her eyes open. “Uncle Ben,” she realizes. 

“Hi, Pen.” He sits down on the edge of her bed and lays the back of his hand against her forehead. Penny leans into the cool touch. “You probably have a fever,” Ben tells her. 

After checking with the thermometer, they find that Penny does have a fever, 102.2 to be exact. Ben carefully carries Penny to the living room, laying her on the couch where it will be easier to take care of her. Penny immediately pulls a thick blanket over herself, shivering intensely. 

Ben takes care of her gently, placing a cold compress on her forehead, heating up some canned soup, and keeping her nice and hydrated with Gatorade. And when there’s nothing more he can do, he lays Penny down on his chest and holds her close, rubbing her back and shoulders. He manages to get her to sleep on and off for a few hours. 

“Uncle Ben?” Penny looks up at him sleepily. 

“Yeah, Pen?”

“Thank you for coming home. I’m glad I’m not alone,” Penny smiles sleepily. 

As Penny nuzzles into her uncle’s chest, he presses a kiss to the top of her head, “Me too.”


	72. Meeting Pepper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: hey! saw you wanted prompts! Maybe Peter meeting Pepper for the first time? i feel like that would be really fun to write!

Tony squeezes his son’s shoulder, “She’s gonna love you, kid.”

“How do you know?” Peter asks, looking nervously down at his shoes. 

Today Peter is finally meeting his dad’s girlfriend. They’ve been dating for nearly two months (Tony wanted to make sure the relationship was serious before introducing someone to his son) and Peter is more than a little nervous. He’s heard so much about Pepper from his dad and he knows he is completely enamored with her, he hopes he likes her. Far too many of Tony’s relationships ended because of Peter. Either they weren’t comfortable with Tony having a teenage son or Peter didn’t like them. It’s nice to know that his dad really cares about what Peter thinks about his partners, but Peter hopes this one sticks.

“Just trust me, kid, you have nothing to worry about,” Tony smiles down at Peter. The father and son lounge on the couch, talking about Peter’s day. When FRIDAY announces that Pepper is here, Tony ushers Peter to greet her by the elevator. 

The doors open and Pepper doesn’t look a thing like what Peter pictured. She has soft red hair, kind eyes, and a warm smile. She’s almost too good to be true. She wears a white t-shirt and light denim jeans. 

Pepper goes to Tony first, kissing his cheek, before she turns to Peter. “You must be Peter.” Peter smiles and nods. “It’s so nice to finally meet you, though from what your dad tells me, I feel like I already know you.” 

“Same here,” Peter smiles. “He talks about you all the time.”

“Do you?” Pepper turns to Tony with a flirtatious smile. 

Tony rolls his eyes affectionately, “All the time is a bit of a stretch-”

“Don’t lie to your girlfriend, dad,” Peter laughs. 

Pepper wraps her arm around Peter’s shoulders, “So tell me, what exactly has he told you about me?”

Peter grins, “He once talked for an hour about how much he likes you smile.” 

Tony blushes and claps a hand over his son’s mouth, “Okay, that’s enough of that.” 

“No please go on, Peter,” Pepper smirks. Peter and Pepper share a laugh at Tony’s expense.

Tony throws his hands in the air and walks up the hallway, “I never should have introduced you guys.” Peter and Pepper laugh. 

Once Tony is in the living room, Peter turns to Pepper and smiles approvingly, “I like you.” 

Pepper wraps an arm around his shoulder and walks with him to the living room, “I like you too.”


	73. Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you write something about Tony having an argument with Peter or something?

Tony doesn’t know why he expected being an adoptive parent to be easy. It’s anything but. 

Two months ago Peter walked into his apartment to find his aunt dead from a heart attack. Tony didn’t hesitate to scoop Peter up and take him in. It had been going well, or as well as trying to parent a traumatized teenager who would rather pull out his own teeth that ask for help.

But when Tony was review the Spiderman logs for the week he found something interesting...Peter had logged an unusual amount of hours in the suit between midnight and 4 am nearly every day that week. 

“You can’t keep fucking doing this, Peter!” Tony exclaims. “You need sleep! You can’t keep patrolling in the middle of the night, you have a curfew for a reason!”

Peter looks down at his lap, “I-I’m sorry.”

“Sorry isn’t going to cut it,” Tony snaps. When Peter doesn’t react, Tony sighs and sits down beside Peter. Yelling won’t work with this one then. Tony looks at Peter, “Look, kid. I’m trying to be lenient, I know I’m not you dad, but I can’t condone you going out in the middle of the night without telling me. We’re in this together whether you like it or not so you need to tell me what’s going on.”

“I can’t.” 

“You have to, Pete. Either you tell me what’s going on with you or you’re grounded for a month.” Tony hates this. He hates having to put his foot down like this, but it’s what’s best for Peter and that’s all that matters. 

“No.”

Tony runs a hand over his face, “Why not?”

“It’s stupid,” Peter’s eyes remain fixed on his feet as he shifts. 

Tony squeezes Peter’s knee, “If it’s bothering you this much, it’s not stupid.” When Peter remains silent Tony touches the boy’s cheek and turns him to look up at him. Tony fights a wince. He looks awful, his eyes are red and heavy bags rest under his eyes. His skin is pale. “You can tell me anything, bub.”

“I-I can’t sleep,” Peter admits. “I always have nightmares about May and I just see her body in the apartment over and over again.” Peter covers a sob with his hand. “I-I-I’m terrified of falling asleep, so I go on patrol. If I’m going to be awake, I might as well help people.” 

Tony brings Peter into a crushing hug as he starts to full on sob. Tony instinctively starts rocking Peter back and forth, gently winding his fingers into Peter’s hair. 

“Shh,” Tony says gently as Peter cries into his chest, “it’s okay. We’ll figure this out, okay? You’re going to be okay.”

“I’m-I’m so tired,” Peter tells Tony through his tears. 

“I know, bub,” Tony shushes him. “I know, we’ll figure this out. Everything’s going to be okay.”

“You promise?” Peter pulls out of the hug to look Tony straight in the eyes. 

“I promise,” Tony brings one hand to Peter’s cheek and gently wipes away some of his tears. “Come here.” Peter doesn’t need the invitation to fall right back into Tony’s arms.


	74. Something Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you write some kind of fic based on your favorite musical theatre song?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a cool idea! This is based on the song Something Good from The Sound of Music which has a lot of personal significance to me and I had to hold back tears while writing this so... If you don’t know this song, please listen to it.

Tony stares down at the little bundle in his arms. His son, not even a day old is fast asleep, wrapped snuggly in a soft blanket. Tony feels tears well in his eyes. What has he ever done to deserve this child, this perfect miracle? 

He has never been a good person. 

He deals weapons for god sake. He’s an alcoholic, a playboy, and definitely not a dad.

There must have been something he did to deserve his son, something that earned him the privilege of being a dad to this fragile child. Tony doesn’t know what it is. 

But as the hospital room grows dim and Tony begins to nod off himself, he promises that he will make himself worthy of the love of this child. He will do whatever it takes to be the dad this baby needs. 

Four years later Peter is miserable. He’s been sick for three days in a row and his father is equally as miserable. Tony can deal with tears and throw up and coughs and scraped knees, but he can’t deal with knowing his child is in pain and that he can’t do anything about it. 

“Hurts,” Peter says softly. He’s laying on Tony’s chest, his little head under Tony’s chin. His skin is making Tony sweat, but he won’t move Peter for the world. 

Tony runs his hands up and down Peter’s back, “I know, bubba. You have to wait a little while for the medicine to kick in.” Peter whines causing Tony to sigh and press a kiss to the top of his son’s warm head. “I know, baby.” 

The father and son spend nearly the whole day on the couch. Tony feels like he can finally breathe when Peter falls asleep, curled up onto of him. As he looks down at his sleeping son with his flushed cheeks, Tony feels his heart flutter. 

And he feels something, a strong pull in his chest. He feels...unworthy of Peter. This boy has so much love to give, so much hope for the world too. But Tony remembers what he promised Peter that night in the hospital, he’s become exactly that. He smiles to himself.

Peter is sixteen, shaking and sobbing into his father’s arms after a particularly horrible nightmare. Having a father who regularly puts his neck on the line to save the world will do that to you. 

Tony holds Peter tightly, gently assuring him that he’s alright and that he’s safe. But he can’t get Peter to calm down. On the verge of giving up, Tony resorts to the one thing that has never failed him. 

Tony softly clears his throat and begins to sing.

_Perhaps I had a wicked childhood_

_Perhaps I had a miserable youth_

Peter lifts his head from Tony’s shoulder and looks at his dad incredulously. Tony just smiles and continues.

_But somewhere in my wicked, miserable past_

_There must have been a moment of truth_

_For here you are, standing there, loving me_

_Whether or not you should_

_So somewhere in my youth or childhood_

_I must have done something good_

Tony repeats the verse and finishes the song. But the time the last note finishes echoing in Peter’s room, Peter is fast asleep. Tony smiles to himself and tucks Peter back into bed. 

_I must have done something good..._


	75. How do I make you love me again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “How do I make you love me again?”
> 
> TW: Guns, gunshots, unnamed character death

Peter fucked up. Big time. 

He doesn’t know if his dad will ever look at him the same again. How could he? 

Peter killed someone in cold blood. 

“It’s you or him, little spider,” the masked villain said to him. “Either you take that gun and you put a bullet in your brain or his. It’s up to you.” 

Peter had instinctively pointed the gun at the masked man, but he had just laughed and held up a small screen showing Peter video footage of May washing the dishes in their apartment, “You shoot me and a bullet goes in the head of everyone you have ever loved.” 

Peter’s hand shook as he took a deep breath and pointed the barrel of the gun at himself, feeling the cold metal through his mask.

“No!” The man said, “Spidey, you can’t do that.” 

Peter turned to look at him but didn’t lower the gun from his forehead, “You heard him, it’s me or you. My job is to protect people.” 

“You won’t be able to help people when you’re dead.” The man countered. “Listen to me, shoot me. You’re just a kid, you still have your whole life ahead of you, a family who cares about you. Shoot me.”

Peter shook his head, “No. What about you, don’t you have a family?” 

The man smiled sadly and shook his head, “Not anymore, kid. Please, let me die so you can keep living.” He took a step closer to Peter and redirected the gun that was still pointing at Peter’s head and pointed it at his own. Peter’s eyes were full of tears behind his mask. The man smiled wryly, “It’s okay, kid, it’s okay.” 

Peter pulled the trigger, his eyes squeezed closed painfully. 

The sound of the gunshot echoed through the dark alley and the villain just laughed and squeezed Peter’s shoulder, “Nice work, little spider.” And just like that he was gone, leaving Peter alone in the night with the dead body of the man he just killed. 

Now, Peter is running, his feet pounding on the pavement as he tries to run. His hands are still covered in warm blood and Peter can’t keep his mind from slipping back to a similar night several years ago. 

Peter shakes his head and keeps running, but eventually, he can’t breathe so he ducks into the alley and slides down the brick wall, yanking his mask off, and putting his head between his knees. 

The gunshot keeps ringing in Peter’s ears, echoing one from his memories. Hears a familiar voice telling him to step back and another telling him that it’s okay. Then a gunshot. 

“Pete?” Peter’s head snaps up. He hadn’t realized anyone had approached up. Above him stands Tony, the Iron Man suit hovering behind him, face etched with concern. 

“N-No,” Peter forces out, holding a hand up for Tony to stay away from him. 

“Is that your blood, kid?” Tony asks intensely. Peter flinches at the nickname, a soft whimper escaping his lips. Peter doesn’t look up to see Tony’s face. “Pete?”

“Not mine,” Peter says. He brings his hands to clutch his stomach. 

“What’s going on?” Tony crouches down in front of him, staying a few feet away so he doesn’t spook him. “Are you okay?” 

Peter shakes his head, lips wobbling as he starts to cry harder. He hides his face in his knees. 

“Peter?” Tony starts. “Can I touch you?” Peter shakes his head quickly. “That’s okay, k- Pete. Can you tell me what’s going on right now?” 

Peter keeps his head presses to his knees but he starts to talk, “I-I fucked up, Tony. I killed someone. He gave-he gave me a choice it was him or me and I chose...I chose him,” Peter sobs. “He told me to shoot him and I did, Tony. I shot him and he’s dead.” Peter finally looks up at Tony. Tony tenses at the sight of the boy’s face. His cheeks are soaking wet with tears, the rims of his eyes angry red. “How do I make you love me again?” Peter begs.

“Peter,” Tony can’t help but bring the kid into a hug. Peter goes stiff at first, but once Tony starts running his fingers through his hair, he goes limp in his arms. “I still love you, of course, I do.” 

“How? I murdered someone, Tony,” Peter tries to explain. 

Tony just shakes his head and pulls Peter a little closer, “From what it sounds like it was you or him and he chose to save you. I can’t hate you for that. You’re going to be okay.” 

“How do you know?” Peter demands. 

“Because you are the strongest person I know,” Tony tells him honestly. “Now why don’t we get home, huh?” Peter nods into his chest. “Okay. Everything is going to be okay.”


	76. Come let’s away, the strangers all are gone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come let’s away, the strangers all are gone.

The night is coming to a close, thankfully. Penny’s feet are killing her and all she wants to do is put on her pajamas and eat ice cream with her parents. She checks the clock again for the third time in the last ten minutes, the party won’t end for another hour. 

“Wanna sneak upstairs?” Someone asks from Penny’s left. She turns to see her dad wearing a teasing smile. 

Penny rolls her eyes, “Mom will kill you if you leave early.”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Tony says, falling in step with Penny as she starts walking again. “If you were to say...have a migraine,” he winks at her out of the corner of his eyes, “then it would be my fatherly duty to take you upstairs and get you ready for bed, now wouldn’t it.”

Penny smirks, “Do these ‘fatherly duties’ include mint chocolate chip ice cream?” 

Tony pretends to think for a moment, “Depends on how good your acting chops are.” 

Penny looks at the floor before fixing her dad with the biggest and saddest puppy eyes she can muster, allowing tears to pool in her eyes for an added effect. “D-Dad? There’re too-too many people here and everything is so loud and my head hurts so-so much,” Penny whimpers. “Can we please go home?”

Tony narrows her eyes at her, “That’s scarily good. How many times have you used that little trick on me?” Penny shrugs. Tony looks like he is going to say something more but he is interested by a man in a stuffy business coat walking over. 

“Mr. Stark, could I have a moment-”

“I’m afraid not,” Tony sighs as though he feels bad for this man in the slightest. “My daughter has a migraine and I need to take her home.” Before the man can say anything further, Tony wraps his arm around Penny and leads her to the elevators. 

Once the doors close behind the father and daughter Penny grins over at him, lifting her hand for a high five. Tony rolls his eyes but returns the gesture. 

An hour later, Tony and Penny are changed into their pajamas and are sitting on the couch with Parks and Rec playing and bowls of ice cream in front of them. Their peace is interrupted by the sharp striking of heels against the floor. Tony and Penny exchange a panicked look seconds before Pepper walks into the living room, hands on her hips. 

“Hi, mom,” Penny says weakly. 

“If you’re going to sneak away, the least you could do is let me in on your little schemes,” Pepper shakes her head. 

“Next time?” Tony offers. 

“Next time,” Pepper agrees. “Now you better have saved some ice cream for me.”


	77. They kept arguing until they both were mad enough to fight, which is what they did.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They kept arguing until they both were mad enough to fight, which is what they did.

For as long as she can remember, Penny has stolen sweatshirts and clothes from her loved ones. She has numerous t-shirts and sweatshirts stolen from May, Tony, Ned, and even a jacket from Happy. But this is one Tony’s never seen before. Judging by the wear and tear and NYPD insignia on the left side, it’s safe to assume this was one Penny had taken from her uncle. 

“Hey, kid,” Tony greets as she sets he backpack down at her desk. “How was school?” Penny shrugs and doesn’t look at him, she just pulls the sleeves of the sweatshirt over her hands. “You okay, sweetheart?” Tony asks, shifting his tone to be more sincere and comforting. 

Penny nods, “A lot of shit happened this past week. But I’m fine.” 

Yeah, she’s definitely not fine. Tony wheels his chair over to Penny and squeezes her leg, “Anything you want to talk about? You know I’m here for you, kiddo, no matter what.” 

“I know,” Penny takes a shaky breath, looking about ten seconds from bursting into tears. She aims her eyes at the ceiling, hoping to keep the tears at bay. 

“Honey?” Tony moves so he’s right in front of her. “Can you tell me what’s going on?”

Tony is surprised at how easily Penny gives in. “May’s boyfriend,” Penny says softly, changing her gaze to focus on her hands. “He-He hurt us.”

Tony feels his heart stop for a moment, “What do you mean, Pen?” 

She shrugs, quickly wiping a stray tear away with the sleeve of the sweatshirt, “They’ve been fighting for weeks now and-and he hit May while they were fighting and I tried to help, to get him to stop, so I got in the way but-but May tried to protect me.” Tony takes her hand. “He pushed her and she tripped and broke her leg and she can’t work for at least a month and I don’t know how we’re going to pay for the bills.” Penny sobs, leaning forward to cover her face in her hands. 

Tony quickly wraps his arms around her and pulls her into a hug, “Shh...” Tony soothes as he rocks her gently back and forth. “It’s going to be okay. Are you hurt?” 

Penny nods and pulls out of the embrace to pull up the sleeve of her sweatshirt to show Tony five purple bruises on her forearm. “He hit my cheek too but I covered it.” Tony looks at her cheek where sure enough, another bruise is just starting to poke through the heavy concealer Penny packed onto her cheek. 

Tony’s heart breaks for the girl. Neither she nor her aunt has done anything to warrant that kind of violence. 

Tony pulls Penny back into a hug, one hand bringing her head to rest on his chest. He presses a quick kiss to the top of Penny’s head, “It’s going to be okay, sweetheart, I’m going to make sure of it.”

“Thank you,” Penny whispers.


End file.
